¡¿Me QUE!
by Arkady M. Nekozukii
Summary: Duo siempre pensó que sus locuras habían sido heredadas de su difunta madre, siendo su papá un hombre serio, pasivo y sabio. Sin embargo tendrá que recapacitar cuando su padre le informa que lo ha comprometido... con otro chico [Terminado]
1. Prólogo: De como se formo una promesa

El Templo de Shinigami 

**¡¿ME QUE?!**

- Bebito, conoce a tu nuevo amiguito. – dicho esto coloco al pequeño de un año frente a otro de igual edad – Mas te vale tratarlo bien, ¿ok? – ordeno con tono juguetón una mujer.

El pequeño Heero esbozo una sonrisa tentativa al ver al bebé frente a él. Duo le regreso la sonrisa sin reservas. Dejando a ambos pequeños jugando, dos figuras –un joven y una mujer– se fueron a sentar a unas bancas cercanas.

- ¿No es precioso? – suspiro la mujer.

El joven sonrió condescendientemente.

- Por supuesto. Veo que saco tus ojos... – comento en un tono curioso.

La mujer saco el pecho orgullosamente.

- ¡Claro! No podía permitir que saliera igualito a su padre. Shinrya es el hombre más simple que he conocido, lo confundirías con el panadero de la esquina. – se lamento profundamente – Al menos espero que mi hijo tenga una personalidad más interesante que la suya.

Al joven le salió una gota de sudor y rió nerviosamente ante las expresiones de su amiga.

- Claro, claro. – murmuro distraídamente, observando a los dos niños.

La mujer volteo a verlo, suavizando su sonrisa.

- Hace mucho que no te veía Chris... se me ha hecho una eternidad. – declaro con sinceridad.

- Yo también te he extrañado.

- Tu hermana me contó lo de tu esposa... lo siento tanto.

Christopher asintió, asiéndole saber que la había escuchado, pero prefiriendo no comentar. Después de un largo rato, por fin hablo.

- La extraño mucho... pero supongo que simplemente no debía de ser. – suspiro pesadamente – Lo que mas me incomoda es que todos me dicen que ya que ha sido mas de un año debo de empezar a buscar pareja. Cuando me niego, todos dicen que piense en Duo. En como necesita una mamá – el joven soltó un inusual bufido. – Tontos. – termino con algo de rabia.

- No les hagas caso – comento con ligereza la mujer. – Después de todo no saben lo que dicen. Solo tú sabrás si vuelves a salir con alguien o no. Además, mejor que Duo crezca en medio de amor, incluso si es solo el tuyo, a que crezca entre una pareja que solo esta junta por conveniencia. Esa clase de matrimonios por conveniencia siempre terminan mal. – la mujer suspiro – Si lo sabré yo...

- Kaori... – murmuro Christopher.

- Ni lo menciones Chris, no quiero oírlo – lo interrumpió Kaori con el ceño fruncido – No fue tu culpa.

- Yo fui quien te lo presento – replico él.

- Si, pero no me obligaste a nada... o a él. Nosotros cometimos nuestras propias burradas, no necesitas tomar crédito. – ella le sonrió – A veces pienso que todo hubiera salido bien si me hubiera enamorado de ti... ¡nos llevamos de maravilla!

Christopher sonrió.

- Supongo... pero también supongo que de ser así, me hubiera tenido que mudar a Japón.

Kaori se encogió de hombros.

- No necesariamente. Tal vez me hubiera quedado aquí. – luego soltó una risotada - ¡Mejor hubiéramos sido hermanos!

Christopher también se encogió de hombros.

Ambos amigos se compartieron un cómodo silencio con solo las risas de sus respectivos hijos inundando el ambiente.

- Sabes... si es posible. – soltó de repente Kaori.

- ¿Ah?

- Bueno... no hermanos, pero algo así.

- No te entiendo – le hizo saber Chistopher, meneando la cabeza en confusión.

- Ji, ji... ¡pues nuestros hijos se pueden casar!

- ¡¿UH?! – exclamo su joven acompañante, abriendo enormemente los ojos.

Quizás a Chistopher no debería de sorprenderle tanto la sugerencia... después de todo conocía a Kaori desde hace muchos años y estaba acostumbrado a las locuras de su amiga.

- Kaori... por si no lo has notado, ambos son varones. – señalo él con una gota en la cabeza. Tal vez era algo obvio, pero con Kaori nunca se sabía...

Kaori soltó una risita.

- Ya lo se tontito... – le dijo con cariño – Pero... si nuestros hijos llegaran a ser gays... y le gustasen los hombres...

- Eso es casi la definición de _gay_ – señalo él.

- ... entonces podríamos hacer que se casarán. – termino ella, ignorando la interrupción de su amigo. Luego volvió a soltar una risita - ¡Si, sería perfecto! Si tan solo ambos fueran gays, entonces estarían comprometidos, luego se casarían y así tú y yo seríamos consuegros, que se acerca mucho a hermanos, ósea, familia. ¡Es perfecto, perfecto!

Mientras su amiga casi saltaba de felicidad en la banca en la que se encontraban, Chris sonrió ligeramente. Realmente había extrañado a Kaori... si bien era un tanto excéntrica. Decidiendo que su acompañante había llamado la atención lo suficiente, la interrumpió.

- Kaori, no te hagas ilusiones – la detuvo, soltando una risa por lo bajo – Es muy poco probable que uno de nuestros hijos, ya no digamos los dos, sean gays. Así es que tu plan tal vez no se realice...

- ¡Bah! ¡Pequeñeces! Además, si tomamos en cuenta que el 75% de los hombres son gays...

- Estas inventando eso... – murmuro Chris, con una gota en la frente

- ... entonces hay una gran probabilidad de que nuestros hijos lo sean. – Kaori junto las manos y a sus ojos se convirtieron en estrellas. – Hay que tener fe en que lo sean.

- Estás loca. – por fin declaro Chris.

- Quizás, - acepto ella – pero de todos modos, verdad que si si resultan ser gays, los comprometeremos...?

- Dudo que les agrade...

- ¡Hmph! Para algo somos sus padres. – le resto importancia ella - ¿Entonces? ¿Me prometes que si nuestros dos hijos resultan ser gays, los prometeremos a matrimonio entre ellos?

- Supongo que si ellos quieren...

- ¡No! – meneo la cabeza Kaori. - ¡Prométeme que lo harás!

Christopher no estaba muy seguro. Era el futuro de su hijo después de todo. Y el no era capaz de hacer una promesa sin cumplirla. Por otra parte, su amiga necesitaba esto. Oh, claro que lo estaba diciendo con un tono juguetón, pero el hecho de que estuviera insistiendo tanto... realmente quería esto. Y si era sincero consigo mismo, si bien Kaori tenía seguido caprichos, rara vez pedía cosas seriamente. Y en ese instante sus ojos eran serios.

Con un suspiro, y pidiéndole perdón por adelantado a su hijo, Christopher asintió, de esta manera sellando los destinos de Duo Maxwell y Heero Yuy.


	2. Espera lo inesperado Así es la vida, Duo

El Templo de Shinigami 

**¡¿ME QUE?!**

Episodio 1.- Espera lo inesperado. Así es la vida Duo-kun.

- ¡Shini! ¡Shini! ¡No huyas, Shini!

El muchacho trenzado bajaba corriendo las escaleras, un traste con comida no identificada en su mano izquierda. Bajaba los escalones de dos en dos, con el claro peligro de caer estrepitosamente. Finalmente llego hasta piso firme y liso sin problema alguno y miro a quien perseguía. Duo hizo un puchero.

- ¡Vamos, Shin, no estuvo tan mal! - una fría mirada verde fue su respuesta.

- Duo, - asomo la cabeza desde la puerta de la cocina su padre - deja al gato en paz, hijo. - pidió calmadamente.

- Pero papá - se quejo con un chillido su hijo. - Shini no quiere comerse lo que le prepare.

- No se le puede culpar - murmuro el hombre al ver lo que llevaba su hijo en el traste.

El gato lamió su pata indiferentemente, como si el asunto no le concerniera en lo absoluto. Duo fue a tirar los contenidos del traste murmurando lo inconsiderado que era el minino.

Christopher Maxwell sonrió afablemente mientras miraba a su hijo sentarse a desayunar. Se sentía muy orgulloso de su muchacho y le alegraba ver que pese a haber crecido sin su madre, Duo hubiera resultado un muchacho alegre, simpático y vivaz. Su pequeño de verdad que disfrutaba de la vida, si bien a veces se le pasaba la mano. Y hablando de eso...

- La Directora Une hablo a la oficina ayer en la tarde - soltó Chris de repente, causando que su hijo casi se atragantará en medio bocado. - Algo relacionado con la cafetería de la escuela.... ¿hay algo que quieras decirme, hijo? - cuestiono, levantando la ceja derecha inquisitivamente.

"Maldición, la ceja no, la ceja noooo!" pensaba Duo frenéticamente, tratando de darle a su padre la sonrisa mas inocente del mundo. Desgraciadamente, uno no vivía 16 años con Duo Maxwell sin aprender una o dos cosas sobre él.

- Duo - advirtió entre dientes su padre.

El joven dio un suspiro derrotado. Pero enseguida se irguió y miro a su padre fijamente.

- ¡Te juro que no se como llegaron todos esos grillos al puré de papas de la cafeta! - estallo finalmente - La escuela habría de checar mejor la comida cuando les llega. He estado pensando muy seriamente en demandarlos con salubridad. - se defendió acaloradamente el muchacho. - Y claro que para justificar su error buscan a los inocentes que estaban de casualidad por ahí, sin molestar a nadie--

- Duo Casimiro Maxwell. - interrumpió con firmeza su padre.

Por su parte, Duo no pudo evitar un gesto de disgusto al oír su nombre completo. Su madre de verdad que era rara, a quien se le ocurría ponerle ese nombre a su hijo? Ese era un secreto que le había costado mucho trabajo ocultar a través de los años. Oh, si tan solo Wufei lo conociera... no pararía de reír en años. Duo muchas veces se pregunto si su madre lo odiaba.

- ¿Si señor? - pregunto tímidamente, anticipándose al sermón de dos horas sobre la responsabilidad, madurez y demás cosas a cualquier adolescente normal no le interesaban.

Chris se disponía a regañar a su hijo, cuando el timbre del teléfono lo cortó. Extrañado, descolgó el teléfono y contesto. Duo que, pese a la creencia popular en su escuela, no era ningún tonto vio su oportunidad y la aprovecho.

- ¡Se me hace tarde para la escuela, te veo al rato pa'! - se despidió, ignorando la mirada que le lanzo su padre.

' ' '

- ¡Ya llegue! - anuncio a todo pulmón el joven trenzado apenas y entro a su salón.

Quatre lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa un tanto confundida.

- ¿Duo? - pregunto con extrañeza - ¿Qué haces aquí? Aún es temprano.

Duo se encogió de hombros.

- La bruja Une le aviso a mi papá sobre el incidente en la cafetería. - comenzó a explicar - Ahorita me lo acaba de decir mi viejo y estaba apunto de darme el sermón de siempre cuando sonó el teléfono. Decidí emprender la retirada. Prefiero estar en la escuela a papá en estos momentos.

- Eso no te servirá de nada - señalo su rubio amigo - Al fin que lo tendrás que enfrentar tarde o temprano

Duo frunció el ceño. Odiaba esa frase.... _tarde o temprano_. Siempre que trataba de librarse de sus responsabilidades, todo el mundo le decía eso 'Pero Duo, tarde o temprano tienes que hacerlo...' ¡Bah!

- Quizás, - finalmente contesto - pero al menos mañana en la mañana ya no estará tan molesto.

Esa era una de las ventajas que tenía Duo de no tener a su madre. Cuando Duo salía de la escuela su padre ya estaba en el trabajo y se quedaba hasta muy tarde, así que no había quien lo regañara en casa. No que Duo no quisiera pasar mas tiempo con su padre.... pero en esos momentos se sintió afortunado.

- Y a todo esto Duo, ¿cómo le hiciste para que no te descubrieran hasta que fuera demasiado tarde? Las cocinas de la escuela están repletas de gente trabajando y no creo que ninguna te viera... o reconociera - agrego, sabiendo que su amigo tenía la reputación de 'peligro andante' entre el personal de la escuela.

"Creo que hasta tienen su foto pegada en la sala de maestros" penso el rubio con una sonrisita divertida.

- Oh, déjame darte todos los jugosos detalles, Q. - sonrió con malicia Duo, tirando su mochila junto a su asiento y volteándose hacia Quatre.

Pronto ambos se sumergieron en una profunda conversación, aunque era claro que quien mas hablaba era Duo, relatando su historia con gritos y pantomimas, ocasionalmente saliendo de su asiento para saltar, lanzar patadas o hacer alguna demostración karateka. Quatre simplemente lo escuchaba con una sonrisa, sabiendo de antemano que los cuentos de Duo eran mitad verdad, mitad mentira y un poco de fantasía.

Ambos eran los chicos más populares del salón y aunque no lo eran tanto en toda la escuela, la gente ciertamente los reconocía. Mientras Quatre se había ganado la simpatía de todos con su paciencia y gentil sonrisa, Duo lo había logrado mediante sus bromas, cinismo e inagotable energía.

La conversación de los chicos se vio interrumpida por un chillido emocionado.

- ¡Duito!

Esa fue la única advertencia que tuvo Duo antes de encontrarse en el suelo con una muy feliz rubia abrazándolo.

- ¡Relena, suéltame! - grito, tratándose de zafarse del agarre de la chica. Para ser una mujer, era bastante fuerte.

- ¡Duito, llegaste temprano! - se emociono la chica, ignorando por completo las quejas cada vez mas enfadadas de Duo. - Me hubieras dicho y te hubiera recibido. Es una fortuna que viniera a ver a Dotty ahorita, peligro y no te veo sino hasta tarde mi tesorito.

- Buenos días señorita Relena - saludo Quatre con una gentil sonrisa.

- Buenos días - murmuro con recelo Relena, abrazando aun con mas fuerza Duo, para desesperación de este.

Desde el asiento de la última fila, Dorothy rodó los ojos. Relena tenía la loca idea de que Quatre le quería 'robar a su corazoncito'. Después de un año, Dorothy ya no se molestaba en corregir a su enfatuada amiga y decirle que Duo ni siquiera era su novio, mucho menos 'suyo'. Viendo que Duo cada vez lucía mas desesperado, la chica se apiado de él y decidió intervenir.

- Relena, será mejor que se levanten del suelo. - le ordeno fríamente, señalando la posición un tanto comprometedora en la que ambos adolescentes se encontraban.

Algo dudosa Relena la obedeció, sonrojándose ligeramente. Nuevamente Dorothy rodó los ojos. Sabía perfectamente bien que su amiga estaba actuando, además si en realidad le diera pena no lo haría en primer lugar.

Relena Peacecraft a.k.a. Relela era una muchacha admirada en la escuela por otras chicas por ser inteligente, responsable y con los pies en la tierra... al menos hasta que encontraba un chico que le interesase, porque cuando eso pasaba se volvía una boba de primera, la verdadera definición de bimbo (y no, no el pan). Dorothy, quien había tenido la desgracia de ser su compañera desde el kinder, simplemente la ignoraba lo mejor que podía cuando estaba en esas fases. En verdad no entendía porque Relena se comportaba así, los chicos a los que acosaba (porque en realidad no se le podía llamar a eso de otra manera) les agradaría mas si no fuera tan obsesiva con sus 'muestras de afecto'. Es decir, fue comprensible que cuando Relena tapizo el salón completo con carteles que declaraban su amor por Duo, poemas, canciones y corazones, en vez de sentirse halagado el trenzado casi se desmaya del susto al pensar que alguien lo suficientemente loco para hacer todo eso tenía alguna clase de interés en él. Aunque no conocía al muchacho, Dorothy sentía lastima por él.

Meneando la cabeza, Dorothy Catalonia siguió viendo como su mejor amiga seguía atocinando al pobre de Duo, quien le gritaba a todo pulmón que lo dejará en paz.

--U --U --U

Duo tarareaba una canción de HIM mientras caminaba a su casa. Al llegar a su destino tuvo la sensación de que lo observaban y volteo a su derecha, pero no había nadie. Aun así noto con interés que la casa continua a la suya ya había sido vendida.

"Ya era hora" reflexiono el chico "Hace como cuatro meses que no vive nadie ahí."

Sacando la llave de su casa y abriendo la puerta Duo se congelo al ver a su padre justamente frente a él.

- Papá - exclamo sorprendido.

"¿De verdad tiene tantas ganas de regañarme?" se angustió el muchacho.

Su padre lo miro con expresión grave. Haciendo una seña para que lo siguiera se dio media vuelta y avanzo hacia la sala.

- Siéntate Duo. - pidió, señalando un sillón frente al que se había sentado. Algo cauteloso su hijo así lo hizo.

- Ergh... ¿es esto por lo del puré de papas? - se quiso asegurar Duo. Su padre ya estaba algo acostumbrado a las bromas que jugaba en la escuela Duo. No le agradaba mucho cuando se salían de control, pero era algo tolerante con ellas. Por supuesto que lo regañaba y dependiendo de la situación lo castigaba, pero nunca había faltado al trabajo para hacerlo.

- No hijo, esto es algo más importante.

Duo miro a su padre entre asustado y curioso.

- Duo, ya se que eres gay.

Ante esta abierta declaración Duo abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¡Si es por las revistas porno con hombres en ella, te juro que no son mías! - se apresuro a decir. - Unos muchachos las metieron en mi mochila... ¡me gastaron una broma! Las tuve que sacar y pues, se me olvido tirarlas supongo. Pero no me puedes culpar por--

- Duo - lo corto su padre. - He sabido que eres gay desde que tienes 14 años, que es por esas fechas cuando lo descubriste tú. La única razón por la que no lo he mencionado es porque quería darte tu privacidad.

- ¿Uh? - musito inteligentemente el muchacho, frenando su explicaciones.

- De cualquier manera - prosiguió Chris - Tu sexualidad es muy tuya y si prefieres a los muchachos que a las chicas... es muy tu gusto.

- Ok - murmuro el muchacho, algo sorprendido de que su padre supiera algo de esa magnitud y no le importase en lo absoluto.

- Sin embargo tengo que preguntarte algo hijo....

- ¿Si? - alentó Duo.

- ¿Tienes novio?

Duo se sonrojo ligeramente. Rápidamente meneo la cabeza. Christopher sonrió.

- ¿Pretendiente? ¿Alguien que te guste?

Cada vez más extrañado, Duo siguió negando con la cabeza.

- Bien.

- ¿Bien? - repitió el muchacho.

- Si, eso es bueno. Es que verás, hay algo que tengo que confesarte. - Chris suspiro. - ¿Recuerdas a Kaori Kobayashi?

- Algo - replico Duo. Solo recordaba que le gustaba mucho bailar... tanto que hasta lo hacía en la calle. Era una señora simpática en opinión de Duo, si bien algo rara.

- Pues verás, la conozco desde ya hace muchos años. Somos casi como hermanos y luego de que nació su hijo y lo trajo a que lo conociera, ambos hicimos una promesa. Una promesa que significo mucho para ella y también para mí. No se como decirlo pero... - después de dudar unos instantes, finalmente Chris se decidió a soltarlo de una buena vez - Duo, te vas a casar con su hijo Heero.

- ¡¿Eh?! - Duo estaba seguro de que había escuchado mal.

Su padre se encogió de hombros un tanto avergonzado.

- Kaori y yo prometimos que si nuestros hijos resultaban ser gays, los comprometeríamos en matrimonio. Yo ya sabía que tú lo eras y se lo comente a Kaori. Y pues ahora resulta que su hijo le confesó anteayer que también lo era.... así es que tenemos que comprometerlos.

- ¡Que tenemos ni que mis narices chatas! - grito molesto su hijo. - ¡Papá, esto es una broma de mal gusto y creí que aquí yo era el único en jugarlas!

- Esto no es ninguna broma hijo.

Duo gimoteo.

- Sabía que estabas molesto por lo de la cafetería... pero no pensé que te fueras a ir a los extremos para castigarme.

- Esto no es un castigo Duo, es simplemente algo que tengo que hacer. Tú sabes lo importante que es para mí cumplir con mi palabra.

- Si, pero yo que culpa tengo.

- Se que tienes razón, hijo - se disculpo su padre, pero en opinión de Duo no lucía muy consternado. - Pero debo cumplir la promesa que le hice a Kaori, por lo tanto a partir de este momento Heero es tu prometido.

Duo lo miro largo rato hasta que por fin dejo caer su cabeza contra la mesa de centro.

THUD

- ¡Esto...

THUD

- ... no...

THUD

- ... puede...

THUD

- ... estar...

THUD

- ... sucediéndome...

THUD

- ... a mí!

THUD THUD

Cuando su padre vio que ya no iba a seguir dándose de golpes contra la mesa, se levanto del sillón. Mirando ligeramente entretenido a su hijo, pregunto.

- ¿Terminaste?

- Er... si. - murmuro Duo, notando lo infantil que había sido su reacción... no que realmente le importase, casi todo el tiempo se comportaba infantilmente.

- Ven, Kaori y su hijo llegaron hace una hora. Será mejor ir a verlos.

- ¡¿Ahora?! - vociferó Duo.

- Por supuesto hijo, lo mejor es que los veamos de una vez. Después de todo, debes de conocer a tu prometido.

Duo le lanzo una mirada fulminante a su padre, como rara vez lo hacía. Ignorando la molestia de su hijo, Chris comenzó a caminar. Aún algo atontado por las repentinas noticias (¡¿lo culpan?!) Duo lo siguió obedientemente. Ya afuera Duo noto que padre no se dirigía hacia donde estaba el coche y apenas le iba a preguntar cuando vio a una mujer acercarse a toda velocidad. No pudo evitar la exclamación que salio de sus labios cuando la desconocida lo envolvió en un emotivo abrazo

- ¡Duo! - rió la mujer. - ¡Como has crecido!

Pestañeando, el muchacho se separo un poco de ella y la vio con detenimiento.

- ¿Señora Kobayashi? - hablo inquisitivamente, aun no muy seguro si de verdad esta era la misma mujer. Cuando ella asintió efusivamente, Duo levanto una ceja - ¿Se cambio el peinado? - murmuro extrañado.

Kaori soltó una alegre risotada.

- ¡Hay mi niño, me lo cambio cada semana! - fue todo lo que dijo la mujer, antes voltear a ver a Chris - No me dijiste lo guapo que se había puesto Duo, Chris.

- ¿En donde esta Heero? - pregunto su amigo, ignorando por completo lo dicho por Kaori.

- Oh, en casa con esa maldita máquina como siempre - Kaori hizo un gesto enfadado, pero luego le sonrió sugestivamente a Duo - Espero que dentro de poco lo entretengas en otras... actividades, ¿eh?

- ¡¿Qu-Que?! - exclamo el trenzado.

Duo no era tímido. De hecho su comportamiento rayaba en lo desvergonzado. Pero el que un adulto le dijera esas cosas frente a su padre lo dejaban algo cortado.

- Íbamos a verlos, Duo se acaba de enterar de las noticias.

- Ya veo - sonrió Kaori - ¿Y que piensas muchacho?

Duo, quien para ese momento ya se había recuperado del comentario de Kaori, la miro desafiantemente.

- Pues honestamente pienso que usted y mi padre están locos de remate. ¡¿Quién demonios compromete a sus hijos en estos días?!

Kaori soltó una estridente carcajada.

- ¡Ay pequeño! ¡Te vas a llevar de maravilla con mi Heero! - le sonrió con humor - Cuando mi hijo me dijo que era gay, lo felicite y le informe que ni se preocupará en buscar novio porque ya tenía prometido. - la mujer soltó otra risotada - ¡Lo hubieran visto! Casi amenaza con suicidarse si lo obligaba a cumplir con la promesa. Se encerró en su cuarto por un buen tiempo. Cuando por fin salió me dijo que no podía ser el prometido de un desconocido y le dije que eso era magnifico porque nos mudábamos para acá al día siguiente para que lo conociera. Me amenazo de muerte cada minuto, pero ya parece más calmado. Ahora solo lo hace cada hora.

Duo la vio horrorizado mientras su padre suspiraba ligeramente.

- Vayamos a conocerlo Duo - urgió Chris a su hijo.

- ¿No llevaremos el coche? - pregunto Duo confundido.

Chris lució ligeramente confundido por unos instantes, hasta que finalmente pareció comprender. Vio a su hijo con algo de pena.

- Hijo... - comenzó, pero Kaori lo corto.

- ¿Coche? ¡Para que! Si somos vecinos - informo la mujer, señalando la casa que se encontraba aun lado de la de Duo.

Duo abrió enormemente los ojos e hizo algo que debió haber hecho desde que su padre le dio las noticias.

Se desmayó.

**Notas del autor:**

¡Hola! A todos los que no me conocen, mi nickname es Anira Nekozukii. A los que me leen en les diré que mi fic esta bajo el apodo de "Oushidoshi" porque es ahí en donde tengo mis fics shonen-ai (algún día haré un yaoi...) porque bajo el apodo de "Anira Nekozukii" están mis fics heterosexuales. Pero en mi página todos están bajo el último nickname.

En el numero de Agosto de Newtype USA salieron dos hojas con pequeños comentarios de un nuevo anime cómico llamado Kyou Kara Maou, una serie shonen-ai sobre un chico que es transportado a otra dimensión a través de un retrete. En el segundo episodio este muchacho conoce a un rubio de nombre Wolfram, quien es un grosero de primera; al final Wolfram termina exasperando a Yuri y este le da una bofetada. El pobre ignoraba que en esa dimensión, una bofetada en la mejilla izquierda, significaba una propuesta de matrimonio y, aceptando la madre de Wolfram (quien estaba presente en ese instante) la propuesta, ambos quedan comprometidos. Y fue este loco anime quien me inspiro a escribir este fic. 

Ok, ya que leyeron todo esto, quisiera disculparme para quienes estén leyendo mí otro fic "La Diferencia Entre Tú y Yo". No desesperen, pronto publicare más capítulos. A diferencia del fic antes mencionado, esta historia esta pensada a ser corta, a lo más que llega (y es algo dudoso) será a los diez capítulos. Se darán cuenta que el estilo es muy diferente y notarán que este fanfic será mas veloz en cuanto al desarrollo de la relación entre Duo y Heero.... esto es porque (en mi opinión) en una comedia el romance no tiene que tener sentido.

Si desean mandarme sugerencias, comentarios, escenas que deseen ver con locura o algo más, favor de escribirme. 

Ahora, comercialon descarado: ¡Visiten mi página de Duo Maxwell: El Templo de Shinigami! La dirección esta abajo, ya saben, nomás borren los espacios 

http: angelfire . com / gundam / shinigami17 / index.html

Pasado el comercial para mi pagina, vayamos con las respuestas a los reviews, que, de antemano digo no siempre podré responder por la Uni, el tiempo y el trabajo. Perdón por adelantado, pero les aseguro que siempre los leo y tomo en cuenta:

lady une barton: Me da gusto saber que te cae bien Kaori, lo digo porque no pensaba en un principio darle mucha importancia a los padres de los chicos, pero eso ya ha cambiado. ¿De verdad existe alguien que ha hecho este tipo de promesas? Entonces no es tan poco realista como yo pensaba. Se que el fic no es nada original, pero solo lo hago por diversión (este fic, a diferencia de los otros que tengo, fue muy espontáneo).

zer0one: Me da gusto que te agrade mi forma de escribir, aunque con este primer capitulo veras que mi estilo esta algo cambiado de LDETYY. El otro capitulo estuvo corto porque fue el prólogo, pero espero que esta "talla" te agrade mas.

Asuka Maxwell Allilui: Y la gente sigue diciendo que les cae bien Kaori... espero que ahora que vieron que, pese a ya estar mas grande, la señora sigue igual de loquita les siga cayendo bien. Y lamento haber subido nada mas un capitulo, este lo iba subir desde la semana pasada, pero pasaron mil desgracias y ya no se pudo. La vida es cruel... pero tratare de ya no tardarme en actualizar.

Kana Yuy: Pues ya viste que paso. Pobres, ¿no? En el próximo veras lo que opina Heero de todo el asunto.

Quatre Reyes: Claro que lo voy a continuar... y ya dije en las notas que tan largo va a estar. Si hay algo en específico que quieran ver, nomás mandeneme un mail (o review)


	3. Belleza ojiazul La frustración de Duo

El Templo de Shinigami 

**¡¿Me QUE?!**

Episodio 2: Belleza ojiazul. La frustración de Duo-kun.

- Que debilucho.

- Hee-kun, se amable.

gruñido

- Bueno, en realidad Duo siempre ha sido fácilmente impresionable.

- Yo pienso que la reacción fue linda.

- Madre, usted pensó que el que una mujer muriera aplastada por una limpiadora de calle fue 'lindo'.

- Solo dije que fue una fortuna que la pobre viejecita muriera limpia.

suspiro

- Ay Kaori, se ve que con los años no has cambiado nada

silencio

- Yo opino que le echemos un vaso de agua en la cara y ya.

- Hee-kun...

- O bien le podemos dar una bofetada.

- No creo que eso le agrade a Duo.

- Pues sería su culpa, ya perdimos veinte minutos que deberíamos de usar en desempacar en vez de ver a un debilucho dormido.

- ¿Me dirás que no disfrutaste la vista?

silencio

- ¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía!

- ¿No puedo regresar a la casa? Aún falta mucho por desempacar, Madre.

- Hee-kun, debes de conocer a tu prometido.

- Ya lo vi, ya lo conozco. ¿Puedo irme?

- ¿Eso significa que si te casarás?

silencio

- Creo que esta despertando.

Duo abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo como le palpitaba el cerebro. Se sentó con esfuerzos en el sillón en el que estaba acostado.

- ¿Papá? – musito algo ronco. – Urgh, ¿que pasó?

- Te desmayaste cuando Kaori te dijo que ella y su hijo eran nuestros vecinos. – le recordó Chris tendiéndole un vaso de agua.

El muchacho volteo a ver a su padre y suspiro al ver a Kaori.

- Creí que era una pesadilla – gruño antes de tomar el agua. Fue entonces que noto al otro muchacho.

El joven frente a Duo era un poco más alto que él, tenía la piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello rebelde y ojos azul cobalto.

"Sus ojos son muy bonitos" admiro Duo.

- ¿Y tú quien eres? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño – No, espera, no me digas. Tu eres mi mentado prometido, ¿cierto?

- Tu inteligencia me sorprende – dijo fríamente el muchacho.

- Dame un descanso, ¿quieres? Prácticamente acabo de despertar.

Heero se encogió de hombros.

- Ese no es mi problema.

Kaori rió escandalosamente.

- Que bueno ver que se llevan tan bien. – declaro alegremente.

- ......

- ......

- Hee-kun, lleva a tu prometido a casa para que te ayude a desempacar, yo me quedare a platicar con Chris un rato, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos.

- ¿Disculpe? – se indigno Duo al ver que la mujer ya lo estaba corriendo de su propia casa.

- Si, Madre. – fue todo lo que contestó Heero.

El ojiazul tomo de la muñeca a Duo y comenzó a jalonearlo para que se parara. El trenzado se zafo del agarre y lo miro con molestia, levantándose por su cuenta. Heero se encogió de hombros y emprendió la retirada, dejando que el otro chico lo siguiera. Con un bufido, el trenzado lo siguió con tanta dignidad como le era posible con lagañas y baba seca en su rostro.

---

- Tu mamá es rara – comento Duo al salir del baño y secarse el rostro con una toalla. Ciertamente fue vergonzoso que su supuesto prometido le señalará el estado de su cara tan indiferentemente, pero Duo supuso que al menos le dijo y no lo dejo pasar humillación pública mas adelante.

- Yo creo que tu Padre es mas raro – replico tranquilamente el ojiazul – Madre siempre ha sido extraña, pero tu Padre parece normal. No comprendo porque hizo semejante pacto.

Duo frunció el ceño.

- Ni me recuerdes – farfullo con molestia. – No se en que pensaban. – fue entonces que miro con curiosidad a su acompañante – Luces bastante tranquilo, por lo que nos dijo tu mamá pensé que estarías... pues no se, homicida.

Heero se encogió de hombros.

- Ya no le doy tanta importancia – explico, comenzando a sacar cosas de unas cajas. Algo ausentemente, Duo también empezó a desempacar. - Estoy seguro que esta es solo una de las etapas de mi madre... tarde o temprano desistirá, así es que no le doy mucha importancia.

La ceja de Duo tembló al oír la odiada frase.

- Ese _tarde o temprano_ esta pero si bien tarde. – farfullo con sarcasmo el joven trenzado – ¿Sabes que hicieron esa estúpida promesa hace casi 16 años? Además, mi papá es muy serio y lo que dice, lo cumple. – agrega, finalmente desesperado.

Heero se volvió a encoger de hombros desinteresadamente. Duo lanzo un bufido frustrado. Ese gesto del ojiazul comenzaba a sacarlo de quicio. Además no entendía como Heero no compartía su angustia. El muchacho actuaba como si el que tus padres decidieran su futuro apenas y nacieran fuera algo de todos los días.

El trenzado se abstuvo de lanzar otro bufido y se concentro en seguir desempacando. Fue entonces que el otro muchacho se decidió a hablar.

- Te molestarás más al saber a que escuela me ha inscrito esta mañana tu Padre.

Congelándose completamente, Duo volteo a ver a Heero con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Bromeas, cierto? – pregunto con un hilillo de voz.

Heero se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Argh! ¡Deja de hacer eso y habla!

Heero rodó los ojos.

- Me inscribió a la misma preparatoria a la que asistes tú. Pero no te preocupes, no estaremos en el mismo salón, de eso me encargue ya. – informo, sus ojos brillando con satisfacción – Sospecho que nuestros padres tratarán de obligarnos a convivir lo suficiente como para tener que vernos también en la escuela.

- Ya veo – hablo Duo apreciativamente. - ¿Pero como lo hiciste? – pregunto con curiosidad.

- Me infiltre en la computadora de la escuela. – confeso el otro chico, su mirada declarando claramente que si le decía eso a alguien sufriría una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

- Ergh... – murmuro el muchacho – Ok.

Heero suspiro.

- Mira, yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con esta tontería, pero como ya dije esta fase pasará. Y si no pasa, en realidad no pueden obligarnos a nada. En cuanto cumplamos la mayoría de edad seremos independientes. Hasta entonces tendremos que soportarnos.

- Gee, que linda manera de conversar las cosas – soltó con sarcasmo el trenzado – Pero tienes razón, solo espero que esto de verdad sea una fase.

Para irritación de Duo, Heero solo se encogió de hombros.

¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬

- ¿Y que tal te fue hijo? – pregunto Chris esa noche. Unos momentos antes Duo se había enterado de que su padre había pedido el día libre en su trabajo para ayudar a Kaori a sacar las cosas de las cajas. Los muebles habían sido llevados en la tarde por los señores de la mudanza, pero en las cajas la mujer guardaba muchísimas cosas. La mayoría eran chucherías inservibles, pero Kaori las quería conservar. - ¿Heero y tú tienen algo en común?

Duo rodó los ojos.

"Que amable en preguntar" pensó sarcásticamente el adolescente.

- Si, ambos pensamos que nuestros padres están locos – contesto por fin.

- ¿Algo mas? – cuestiono sin inmutarse Chris.

Su hijo suspiro. Ahora sabía lo que sentía su padre cada que él hacia algo malo y no se arrepentía de ello en lo absoluto, pese a ser obvio que _era_ malo.

- Unos grupos de rock, pensamos que están locos, la computadora, pero a él le interesan más los softwares y mi interés es el hardware, así que no cuenta mucho, ambos pensamos que están locos. Mmm, como dos programas de tele, pensamos que están locos. Y pues... creo que nada mas – declaro el muchacho. – Oh, y, por supuesto, pensamos que están locos.

- Si, ya lo has mencionado – asintió Chris.

Duo ahogo un grito frustrado.

- Papá, no puedo creer que en realidad estén haciendo esto. Creí que tú eras el que tenía sentido común en esta casa.

- ¿Mencione que estas castigado por dos semanas? – hablo en un tono conversacional su padre – A menos de que salgas con tu prometido y eso si Kaori lo acepta.

Duo lanzo las manos al aire en un gesto exasperado.

- Me rindo – mascullo, dando media vuelta y subiendo a su habitación.

En la cocina, los labios de Chris se curvaron en una divertida sonrisa. Eso es venganza paternal...

) ) )

A la mañana siguiente cuando Duo bajo las escaleras le esperaba una gran, gran sorpresa.

- ¡GYAAA! – exclamo el trenzado al ver a una persona al pie de la escalera.

Heero rodó los ojos.

- Tonto – murmuro por lo bajo – Apresúrate que ya vamos algo tarde. – dijo en un tono mas normal. Seco y frío, pero eso era normal en el ojiazul.

Duo se le quedo viendo con la boca muy abierta.

- ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! – exclamo señalándolo acusadoramente con su dedo índice.

- Ya que vamos a la misma escuela, nuestros padres decidieron que fuéramos juntos. – explico Heero.

- ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿No les basta con lo que ya han hecho?!

- No te quejes conmigo, ni que yo tuviera la culpa.

- ¡Estas siendo demasiado pasivo! – replico Duo - ¡Así que si tienes algo de culpa!

- Como si gritar y gemir hicieran tanto bien – susurro el otro chico. – No importa, solo apresúrate.

Como era de esperarse, a Duo no le agrado para nada el tono de su prometido y comenzaron a discutir acaloradamente. Pero pronto apareció Chris para señalarles calmadamente que ya faltaba muy poco para que entraran a clases. Duo descubrió que, afortunadamente para ambos, Heero tenía carro y se lo iba a llevar a la escuela.

- Es muy raro que tengas carro – comento Duo cuando ya se encaminaban a la escuela, su molestia olvidada – La mayoría de los chicos de nuestra edad no poseen uno. Algunos ni siquiera saben manejar.

Heero se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente.

- A decir verdad yo no salgo mucho, pero Madre insistió en que aprendiera a manejar a los doce años.

- ¿Doce? – se sorprendió el trenzado. – Tu mamá es única, sabes.- comento con una hermosa sonrisa mientras pensaba en el carácter de la mujer.

- Claro – casi sonrió el ojiazul. – Pero he de admitir que cuando me convenció para aprender tenía un punto valido: argumento que si algo llegaba a sucederle era mas rápido que yo la llevará a llamar a una ambulancia – recordó – Pero en realidad ya a los trece le servía de chofer.

Duo solto una carcajada.

- Sip, tu mami es única.

Esta vez Heero sonrió sinceramente.

Ambos siguieron platicando hasta que llegaron a la escuela en donde tuvieron que separarse pese a que aun no había sonado la campana, más que nada porque el ojiazul debía de arreglar unos asuntos con la directora primero. Pasando por debajo de las escaleras Duo se encontró con Hilde.

- Buenos días, dormilón – saludo la chica – ¿Emocionado por mañana?

- ¿Eh? – murmuro sin idea alguna de lo que hablaba su amiga.

Hilde coloco ambas manos en su cadera.

- Honestamente Duo, eres un despistado.

- ¿Qué pasará mañana? – pregunto el trenzado, frunciendo el ceño.

- Pues que el periódico escolar saldrá mañana – recordó Hilde.

- ¿Y eso que?

- ¡Ugh! Publicaran un nuevo poema de tu admiradora secreta – agrego al ver que su amigo aun no entendía.

Duo rodó los ojos.

- Ni siquiera sabemos si esos poemas son para mí y ya toda la escuela lo asume.

- Ello, ¿hay alguien ahí? – rió su amiga mientras le daba golpecitos a su cabeza - ¿Qué otro chico con trenza y ojos violetas ves por hache?

- Púrpura – corrigió él.

- Todos saben que los poemas son para ti. Lo malo es que nadie sabe de quien son. – Hilde hizo un puchero – Ya he hablado con el editor del periódico, pero se niega a revelarme la identidad de tu admiradora. Dice que hay que respetar los deseos del autor en permanecer de incógnito. ¡Bah! La chica es romántica, pero ya quiero saber quien demonios es.

- Me da igual – se encogió de hombros el trenzado y al notar su propia acción soltó un bufido irritado – Mira, ya me tengo que ir o si no si llegaré tarde. Nos vemos en el almuerzo. ¡Bye!

- Ok. ¡Bye!

- - -

Apenas salio de su salón al receso entre clases, Duo se topo con Heero.

- Oh. ¿Me esperabas?

Heero se encogió de hombros. Duo simplemente rodó los ojos.

- De veritas eres bien comunicativo – murmuro sarcásticamente, pero luego siguió caminando, con Heero tras él. – Yo voy a la cafetería a almorzar y a ver a unos amigos, ¿quieres venir?

- Supongo.

- Genial.

Al llegar decidieron que Duo iría a separar una mesa mientras Heero compraba las cosas para comer. El trenzado separo una mesa lo suficientemente grande para que todos cupieran y se sentó a esperar a que Heero regresará o a que alguno de sus amigos llegará. Comenzó a pensar en que les iba a decir a sus amigos sobre su 'prometido' cuando apareció Relena, que, sin siquiera pedir permiso, se sentó a un lado de Duo.

"Genial, que este día se vuelva aun peor." pensó oscuramente el joven.

- Hola Duito. – saludo alegremente la rubia. - ¿Cómo has estado?

- Estaba bien hasta que llegaste – fue la cortante respuesta.

Relena soltó una risita.

- Ay Duito, tan gracioso como siempre.

- No fue una broma. – mascullo él, solo para ser ignorado.

- No encontré ese pudín de chocolate que querías – los interrumpió una fría voz, haciendo que ambos voltearan en su dirección. – Te traje esta tarta. – dijo, poniendo dicho postre frente a Duo – La señora que estaba sirviendo dijo que te gustaba también – el tono de Heero dejaba en claro que se le hacía raro que la encargada supiera los gustos de su prometido.

- Pues si. Gracias Heero. – contesto, ignorando el tono inquisitivo del ojiazul. Volteándose para mandar a volar a la tonta rubia, Duo se quedo sorprendido al ver que Relena tenía la vista clavada en el chico a su lado y casi babeaba.

- ¿Relena? – llamo con curiosidad. - ¿Te sientes bien?

- ¿Eh? – musito la muchacha. – Ah, si. – finalmente la chica salió de su ensoñación. – Ejem, pues como te decía Duito, lamento mucho tener que romper nuestra relación, pero es hora de que expandamos nuestros horizontes. – el trenzado abrió enormemente los ojos – No, no intentes detenerme – prosiguió la rubia con gestos dramáticos, posando ambas manos sobre su pecho – Se que te he herido profundamente, pero créeme que es por tu bien. Espero que tu corazón pueda amar nuevamente – levantándose del asiento la chica deposito un beso en la mejilla de Duo con familiaridad. Duo estaba en un shock tan profundo que ni siquiera intento detenerla. – Chao Duo. – volteando a ver a Heero coquetamente la chica le lanzo un beso y se retiro contoneándose exageradamente. El ojiazul se abstuvo de rodar los ojos.

- ¿Eran novios? – pregunto Heero un tanto extrañado. – Creí que eras gay.

Duo se volvió rápidamente hacia él con los ojos muy abiertos, saliendo de ese shock solo para entrar a otro.

- ¿Yo, novio de esa maniática? ¡Que la boca se te haga chicharrón! – dijo, persignándose mientras un escalofrió lo recorrió. – Antes me meto a un convento.

- Monasterio – corrigió Heero.

- Será el sereno, pero prefiero casi cualquier cosa, énfasis en _cosa_, que a Relena. – Duo frunció el ceño – Aparentemente ya se le paso esa enfermiza obsesión que tenía conmigo. – el trenzado sonrió – Al menos algo bueno me tenía que pasar. Si bien dicen que Dios aprieta pero no ahorca. – fue entonces que Duo vio a sus amigos entrar a la cafetería - ¡Eh! ¡Gente, por acá! – grito agitando un brazo e ignorando la mirada que le mandaba Heero por ser tan escandaloso.

- Vimos que Relena salía luciendo algo ofuscada – fue lo primero que dijo Hilde, muy interesada en saber la razón del comportamiento de la rubia. - ¿Sucedió algo?

- Na, lo que pasa es que ya se olvido de mi – explico su amigo – Acaba de 'cortar' conmigo hace unos momentos.

- Gee, eso si que es raro. Creí que seguiría afirmando que tendrían hijos aun cuando ya estuvieran setentones y en un asilo de ancianos.

Quatre escuchaba a sus amigos platicar de la rubia cuando noto a Heero y lo vio con inocente curiosidad. Le sonrió ligeramente antes de volverse hacia Duo.

- ¿Quién es tu amigo, Duo? – pregunto inquisitivamente.

El trenzado apenas y había abierto la boca para responder, cuando Heero pasó un brazo detrás de sus hombros en un abrazo flojo, sorprendiendo al muchacho. Pese a lo inocente de la acción, Duo no pudo dejar de sentir cierto toque posesivo en el gesto – que de por si era extraño porque apenas y conocía al chico. Mas todo esto fue olvidado en el momento que Heero hablo.

- Mi nombre es Heero Yuy. – se presento el ojiazul al escuchar al rubio – Soy el prometido de Duo-kun. Es un placer.

** Notas (laaargas) del autor:**

Fue corto, pero salió rápido así es que no se pueden quejar (al menos no mucho). Ok., contestando ciertas preguntas: Trowa saldrá en el capítulo que viene, quizás sorprendiéndolos un poquito con su participación en este fic (o no si es que ya lo descifraron, pero quien sabe). Wufei también sale, pero no saldrá mucho (y no se en que capitulo será), créanme que si sale por más de un episodio me sorprenderé. En cuanto a los demás personajes... solamente digamos que no es seguro que salgan. Así es que si desean que salga otro personaje, aunque sea de extra, manden sus sugerencias.

Comentando otra cosa, al releer el primer capitulo de nuevo me quede completamente confundida al ver que no mencione a Hilde (Anira esta sorprendida). Hubiera jurado que había puesto cierta escena entre Duo y Hilde, pero al parecer mi subconsciente la cambio al tercer capitulo, porque ahí la encontré (eso o mi computadora tiene vida propia...)

Y no es por hacer publicidad (al menos no completamente) pero les recomiendo que si van a copiar este fic para su uso personal, lo mejor será que bajen la versión que hay en mi sitio, ya que en pongo la primerita versión del fic (y eso porque el publico lo exige) y a veces tengo unos errores de tipeo horribles o, peor aun, Word me corrige cosas que nada que ver (en mi otro fic siempre me cambia "Yuki" por "Auki").

Bueno, ya saben escríbanme si desean ver alguna escena, ver a algún personaje o simplemente por aburrición P

** Bobadas de Anira (aka "Nada que ver con el fic"):** He visto el primer capitulo del anime de "Gravitation" y he de decir que ya ni la Chi...flan los muy desdichados. ¡¿Ese es Shuuichi?! ¡Parece niña de 15 años! Ugh, me gustan los bishonen, pero creo que si la regaron. Además quitaron esa escena en la que Hiro y él fingían ser "pareja" para chantajear a un grupo de fangirls. Y el primer capitulo corta muuucho del primer volumen del manga, la chava apareció muy rápido y... creo que mejor el paro. El punto es que me decepciono un poco y no se si cazar los siguientes episodio (en realidad este me salio en una revista, así que...)

** ¡Pregunta sorpresa!: ** ¿Cuántas veces se encogió de hombros Heero en este capítulo?

Y ahora con los reviews!

**Malak:** Si, su ami esta loca, pero Heero también, así es que la manzana no cayó muy lejos del árbol. Y lamento decepcionarte, pero si ya leíste este capítulo verás que Relena SI estará obsesionada con el pobre Heero.

**Kana Yuy:** Si, pero ya se le pasará. Ya se que el nombre de Duo fue exagerado, pero ese era el punto. Pues ya viste su reacción... ¿la esperabas o te cacho desprevenida? Trowa ya saldrá, no te angusties. Sobre lo de él y Quatre... pues no se. No creo, pero ya veremos. No hay razón para morirse! Ya lo continue, no quiero perder auna lectora por la muerte (a menos que sea Duo, entonces yo me aviento también XP) Me despido y continua la lectura

**dark**: Si, su vecino es Heero. Y si checaste bien el primer capítulo la persona que Duo sintió que lo veía... si, ese también era Heero.

**lady darkness:** Espero no desepcionar a nadie con el rumbo del fic... y gracias por visitar mi page.

**Crystal Ketchum Darklight: ** Gracias por pensar que el fic esta bien y si, hasta yo compadezco a Duo.

**Angeli Murasaki:** No no dejaré la historia a medias (tengo hasta el final, nomás falta lo de en medio) no se me angustien por eso.

**Zei Ivanov:** Je, que bueno que te hizo gracia, en lo personal siempre he pensado que apesto para la comedia, pero parece que no es así (o al menos no es tanto ). Y ya viste que se te cumplió el deseo, actualice mas pronto.

**zero0oneoz:** Pues no fue largo, pero aquí esta, al menos algo mas rápido. 


	4. Cambios para Duo

**¡¿ME QUE?!**

**Episodio 3: ¡Sorpresas, acosos y rubias! Cambios para Duo-kun.**

Duo se quedo de una pieza. ¿Era su imaginación o de verdad Heero acababa de declarar casualmente que era su prometido? Una mirada a las caras de sus amigos le demostró que no, no lo había imaginado.

- ¿Per..dón? – musito Quatre, comprensiblemente confundido.

Hilde volteo a ver a Duo con curiosidad. Entre el abrazo de Heero, el trenzado seguía en shock.

- ¿Fue por esto que Relena 'corto' contigo? – pregunto la chica con algo de diversión.

- ¿Ah? No, ella no sabe. – contesto automáticamente el joven, aun viendo incrédulamente a Heero, quien le regreso la mirada neutralmente.

Quatre por fin salió de su propio shock.

- Eh... pues, me da mucho gusto por ti Duo. – felicito, su usual tacto regresando ahora que ya había asimilado que, si, su mejor amigo era gay y estaba comprometido con otro hombre.

- ¡Cállate, Quatre, que no sabes lo que dices! ¡Esto no es por mi voluntad! – se quejo Duo entre gritos y zafándose de paso de Heero, quien solo redirigió su atención a la comida.

- ¿Entonces Heero es el _seme_ de la relación? – hablo maliciosamente Hilde.

Ignorándola, aunque mayormente porque no entendió la pregunta, Duo se volteo hacia Heero, quien para esos momentos ya estaba bien concentrado en comer mecánicamente e ignoraba completamente la conversación.

- ¡Y tu! – le grito Duo - ¡Como se te ocurre anunciar a los cuatro vientos que eres mi prometido!

- Porque lo soy – contesto sin inmutarse el chico. – Y tú eres quien lo grita a los cuatro vientos.

- ¡No te hagas el listo, que sabes bien a lo que me refiero! – se indigno el muchacho - ¡Odio esto! ¡Odio el compromiso, odio a nuestros padres y te odio a _ti_!

Heero levanto la vista de su plato e ira relampagueó en sus ojos por unos segundos.

- Eres un niñito llorón – siseo con furia contenida – Gimoteas por este arreglo, pero no haces nada al respecto. Si alguien debe lamentarse, debería de ser yo. Para ti solo es una molesta promesa y un prometido, pero a mi me cambio la vida completamente. Ahora yo... – sacudiendo la cabeza con un gesto enfadado, Heero tomo sus cosas y se retiro rápidamente.

Duo se quedo con la boca abierta. Era la mayor muestra de emoción que había presenciado del ojiazul... pese a haber sido rabia.

Hilde rodó los ojos.

- Tonto – le recrimino la chica, dándole una zape, sacándolo así de su estupor.

- ¡Hey! – se quejo el trenzado - ¿Y eso porque demonios fue?

Hilde se le quedo viendo como si llevará puesto un tutú rosado y aclamará ser admirador de Britney Spears – ósea, como si fuera un perfecto imbécil.

- Duo – hablo Quatre – Heero esta pasando por una gran transición. Ha venido desde Japón a, no solo un nuevo país y continente, sino a toda una nueva cultura. – al lado del rubio, Hilde asintió efusivamente. – Además es un tanto reservado y es obvio que se le dificulta relacionarse. Las cosas ya son lo suficientemente difíciles para él sin tu desprecio.

- Aja, así que no necesita que su prometido se este quejando cada cinco minutos de lo injusta que es la vida cuando a él le va mucho peor.

- Y será aun peor – los sorprendió una voz tras ellos.

- ¡Dorothy! – exclamo con sorpresa Duo al ver a la muchacha. Ella rara vez les hablaba, a menos que fuera para advertirles algo sobre Relena o para ayudarle a él a escapar de su acechadora.

- Relenita ha fijado su vista en su amigo. Les recomiendo que lo pongan sobre aviso antes de que se lleve una desagradable sorpresa.

- Pero él es gay. – replico Quatre confuso.

- Como si eso fuera a detener a Relena. – rodó los ojos Dorothy sin siquiera inmutarse ante la noticia. – En estos momentos ella afirma que él es el hombre con el que esta destinado a casarse y formar una familia. – la chica se encogió d hombros – He cometido mi acto caritativo del día. Yo ya me voy – se despidió con una sonrisa.

Duo suspiro.

- Como sea que aun tendré que lidiar con la rubia maniática. – murmuro – Me retracto de lo que dije de Dios: no me quiere ahorcar, ¡me quiere aplastar!

Esta vez fueron sus amigos quienes ignoraron lo dicho – no tenían idea de que hablaba.

- Estás consciente de que tendrás que disculparte con Heero, ¿no es así? – cuestiono gentilmente Quatre, regresando al antiguo tema.

- Si... ya lo se – contesto desanimado el trenzado.

- Ya, ya... seguro lo resolverán – le sonrió benignamente su amiga, pero pronto su sonrisa se volvió pícara – Oye Duo... ¿de casualidad alguna vez te mencione que soy fanática del yaoi?

¬¬' ¬¬' ¬¬'

Duo volteo a ver de reojo a Heero, quien miraba hacia al frente enfocado completamente en lo que hacía. El trenzado suspiro. Aun no se había disculpado por lo que había sucedido en el almuerzo y es que en realidad le daba pena hacerlo. Sabía que sus amigos tenían razón, pero simplemente no podía admitirlo. Duo suspiro al ver que ya habían llegado a su casa.

- Mm, pues nos vemos mañana – murmuro al bajar del carro, pero Heero lo detuvo, tomándolo de la muñeca - ¿Ah?

- ¿No te lo dijo tu Padre? – pregunto sin emoción alguna Heero – Ya que nunca esta él en las tardes, Madre insistió en que comieras en la casa en lugar de que recalentaras Maruchans.

Duo sudo una gotita al imaginar a la mujer cocinando.

- Lo agradezco, pero en realidad siempre he comido eso. No hace daño.

- Madre es necia, no podrás rechazarla, así es que mejor ni lo intentes. Además si la conozco te obligara a que nos acompañes toda la tarde a comprar.

- ¿Comprar?

- Esta mañana me dijo que quería ir a comprar una mascota. Seguramente tú conoces algún lugar en donde pueden vendernos una.

- Pues si, supongo que en el centro de la ciudad – dijo el trenzado.

- Bien, entonces nos acompañaras.

- De veras que pides las cosas de una manera tan, pero TAN educada – gruño Duo – De cualquier modo adelantate, ahorita voy.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tu mamá olvido su bolsa ayer en la casa. Se la iba a llevar en la mañana, pero lo olvide.

- Hn.

Al volver, quien le abrió la puerta a Duo fue Kaori, si bien Heero estaba a su lado.

- Tenga señora Yuy – dijo Duo, tendiéndole la bolsa. – La olvido ayer que fue a casa.

La madre de Heero lanzo un grito emocionado, tomo la bolsa y abrazando al objeto comenzó a murmurar lo mucho que la había extrañado y lo mala que había sido por no haberla seguido a casa como normalmente lo hacía.

- Me alegra que tu casa no se la haya comido – suspiro con alivio la mujer.

- ¿Eh? – murmuro Duo, aun no saliendo de su shock al ver el comportamiento de la mujer.

- El señor Maxwell vino ayer y Madre le pregunto por su bolsa. Él la fue a buscar, pero no la encontró. Madre asumió que tu casa se la había 'comido' – explico Heero, rodando los ojos.

- Si, pero ya que esta aquí hay que rellenarla con nuevas cosas – sonrió Kaori y se retiro hacia la cocina. Porque a la cocina, nunca sabremos....

Duo se quedo de una pieza viendo a la mujer, pero Heero (ya acostumbrado a las locuras de su madre) simplemente le tomo la mano y lo arrastro hasta el comedor. Ya ahí, el trenzado se zafo, algo sonrojado.

- ¿Qué vino a hacer papá aquí si ya habían estado juntos todo el día?

- No lo se, no me meto en los asuntos de mi Madre.

Duo suspiro, decidiendo quedarse callado de momento... al menos hasta que lo alimentaran.

- -' - -' - -'

- ¡Welch ein glück! (1) – exclamo Hilde con una sonrisa – ¡Es el último que queda de ese volumen!

- Eres rara – murmuro desinteresadamente Wufei - ¿A quien le interesaría ver esas cosas? Ninguna chica decente las vería y mucho menos las coleccionaría.

- Cállate, te crees mucho pero aun así trabajas aquí, así es que te deben de gustar estas cosas – contesto con facilidad Hilde con una gran sonrisa, sin siquiera inmutarse por el comentario del muchacho.

Hilde conocía a Wufei desde hace ya dos años, desde que el joven oriental de 19 años se había metido a trabajar a ese lugar. En realidad Hilde no sabía porque Wufei trabajaba en una librería... era absurdo, ella sabía que los padres del muchacho tenían mucho dinero.

Wufei lanzo un bufido.

- ¡Ni que estuviera loco! No soy un enfermo como tu.

Hilde le saco la lengua infantilmente y estaba apunto de replicar cuando vio a Trowa entrar al lugar. Lanzándole una última mirada indignada a Wufei, Hilde fue de inmediato con el otro muchacho.

- ¡Trowa! – llamo su atención la chica. El muchacho levanto la vista

- Hilde – asintió, dándole a entender que la había visto.

- ¿Buscas algo en particular? – le pregunto entusiastamente una vez a su lado.

- No realmente. – contesto calmadamente Trowa – Una conocida me recomendó este lugar. Dijo que aquí encontraría... variedad. – termino mientras veía la portada del libro que tenía la chica.

Hilde sonrió al ver como Trowa levantaba una ceja al ver su manga yaoi, pero no menciono nada. Además, en estos instantes le interesaba más otra cosa.

- ¿Conocida? – noto con curiosidad. - ¿De casualidad no será la admiradora de Duo? – pregunto lo mas inocente que pudo.

- No, no lo era – contesto sin inmutarse el chico. – Y ya deja ese asunto por la paz, no te voy a decir quien es.

- ¡Pero Trooowwwaaa! – chillo quejumbrosamente la muchacha - ¡Esa información debería de ser conocida! Serِía injusto que el público se quedará por siempre con la duda. – informo mientras hacia pucheros.

Más sin embargo Trowa era inmovible. El editor del periódico escolar se cruzo de hombros indiferentemente.

- Ya que – suspiro la chica. – Como sea, al menos te puedo pedir un favor?

El chico cabeceo.

- Dile a la chica que se tardo demasiado para hacer su jugada... y que olvide a mi amigo, ya que el muy suertudo tiene un novio ardiente... si bien algo callado.

- ¿_Novio_?

- De hecho es su prometido, aunque no se como esta eso muy bien, así es que supongo que por ahora el termino novio sería suficiente.

- ¿Duo es... gay? – pronuncio lentamente Trowa, entre confundido y sorprendido.

- Deja de hablar así, no te queda. Y si, es gay. – la chica se encogió de hombros. – No puedo decir que me sorprende, lo he estado sospechando desde hace un tiempo.

Trowa sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos.

- Como sea, debo apurarme – murmuro – Nos vemos. – se despidió apresuradamente.

Hilde pestañeo.

- ¿No ibas a comprar algo? – pregunto, pero el chico ya se había ido.

-----------------

- Si yo fuera Heero Yuy, en donde estaría – se preguntaba Relena mientras observaba con atención predatoria los caminos que llevaban a las diferentes tiendas.

Dorothy rodó los ojos.

- Te recomiendo que dejes a un lado los binoculares. – recomendó su amiga viendo como cada que una persona que salía de la tienda de mascotas que miraba su amiga, se encontraba con una rubia obsesiva aparentemente viéndolos fijamente con unos prismáticos.

"La única razón por la que dejo el casco de guerra es porque arruinaría su peinado" suspiro Dorothy. "Oh bien. Al menos la convencí de que no nos escondiéramos en esos árboles falsos para compensar la falta de casco"

- ¡Pero Dotty! – chillo Relena, regresándola (estridentemente) a la realidad - ¡Si los dejo ya no podré ver a Heero en la lejanía! – declaro y siguió con su inspección de la tienda de zapatos. En esos momentos salieron una mujer y su hija pequeña. La niña se rió al ver a la rubia pero su madre la jalo hasta que se alejaron de la loca chica.

- Solo por curiosidad Relena. ¿Qué te hace pensar que Heero se te va a declarar cuando no lo ha hecho las otras cien veces que lo has acechado en este día? – pregunto su amiga, aun asombrada por lo mucho que había acosado al ojiazul en solo medio día. Aunque el hecho de que el pobre chico estuviera junto al salón de Relena ayudaba. Duo había estado bastante alejado y la rubia siempre lo había logrado acechar varias veces en la escuela.

- ¡Dotty! ¡No lo acecho, lo admiro desde la lejanía! – ignorando la fría mirada que le lanzo su amiga siguió hablando – Ya verás que cuando me vea y yo le lance mi significativa y coqueta mirada...

- Tus ojos de borrego a medio morir querrás decir.

- Mirada significativa y coqueta – se defendió la otra rubia, alzando el rostro altivamente – Como sea, el punto es que cuando me vea no podrá resistirse.

- Aja – murmuro escépticamente Dorothy preguntándose interiormente que había hecho en vidas pasadas para merecer esto. Fue entonces que noto algo. - ¿No es ese Duo? – se pregunto, viendo como el trenzado estaba colgado al ojiazul y agitando las manos frenéticamente...

o o o

- ¡Aléjala de mi! ¡Yo y las víboras no nos llevamos nadita bien! ¡¡Es mas, soy alérgico!!

- En realidad es una serpiente (2) – sonrió la muchacha, depositando al animal en una caja traslucida que se encontraba cerca. – Lamento haberte espantado. Mi intención no era causarte miedo...

- ¡No es miedo, es precaución! – se defendió el trenzado, pero una risita de la encargada junto con un cabeceo le hicieron notar en donde estaba. – Oh. – musito, saliendo rápidamente de los brazos de su prometido. El otro ni siquiera se inmuto.

Kaori veía todo con ojos divertidos, pero su atención se centro en el animal que había abandonado la encargada. Tomándolo sin miedo alguno, la mujer lo saco de la caja y lo acerco a su rostro.

- Hola señora serpiente – canturreo Kaori con una gran sonrisa. – Yo soy la señora humana. ¿Te agradan los humanos?

- Madre, devuelve ese animal a su caja. – reprendió estoicamente Heero.

Kaori ignoro a su hijo y se puso a platicar animadamente con el animal. Heero, no queriendo ver como la serpiente asfixiaba a su madre, se la quito y la coloco donde estaba. Kaori hizo un puchero, pero ya no agarro al animal.

- Pero Hee-kun, si no me dejas conocer a los animales, no podremos encontrar a una mascota que le agrademos. – se quejo ella.

Duo miraba entretenido a ambos discutir. De verdad pareciese que Heero fuese el padre y Kaoru la hija. A decir verdad ahora que se estaba acostumbrando a todas las cosas tan locas que habían sucedido últimamente, podía apreciar el carácter de ambos. Kaori era muy parecida a él – solo que aun más excéntrica. Heero era muy serio, aun mas serio que su padre, pero sabía como divertirse, si bien no tan alocadamente como él.

"Esto no es tan malo" pensó el trenzado, pero entonces meneo la cabeza con fuerza "Que tonterías estoy pensando... ¡por supuesto que esto es malo! ¡Prácticamente se me ha privado de la libertad de elegir pareja! Aunque... Heero si es guapo..."

Afortunadamente (o desafortunadamente, depende del punto de vista) el chico vio interrumpidos sus pensamientos por un estridente grito.

- ¡¡Heeeerrrrrrrrroooooo!!

Habiendo desarrollado un instinto de supervivencia al oír esa voz, Duo salto como diez pasos lejos de Heero, quien pronto se encontró con una muy contenta rubia subida en su espalda.

"¿Cómo hace eso?" admiro Duo al ver que su prometido no se caía y simplemente se inclinaba ligeramente hacia delante para aguantar a Relena. Siempre que Relena había hecho algo así con Duo el pobre trenzado siempre terminaba en el suelo.

Heero frunció el ceño irritado.

- Peacecraft – reconoció finalmente.

Relena soltó una risita supuestamente coqueta. A Duo le sonaba mas como una hiena atragantándose.

- Ay Heero, tenle confianza a tu novia. Puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

- Lena, bájate del muchacho – reprendió Dorothy con aburrición, finalmente entrando a la tienda.

Relena hizo un puchero, pero obedeció.

- Ah, hola Duo – saludo, finalmente notando al trenzado.

Algo incierto porque no sabía si _realmente_ estaba a salvo de la rubia, el muchacho se limito a agitar la mano, retrocediendo otros dos pasos precavidamente.

- ¿Qué hacen por acá? – pregunto Dorothy con un poco de curiosidad, mientras Relena comenzaba a platicar con Heero. O mejor dicho, Relena parloteaba y Heero ni siquiera se dignaba a verla.

- Heero se acaba de mudar y en Japón él y su mamá vivían en un departamento y no los dejaban tener mascota. La señora Yuy siempre quiso una.

- ¿De donde se conocen ustedes dos? – cuestiono con interés la muchacha.

- Nuestros padres son amigos... pero la verdad es que nos acabamos de conocer.

- ¿Uh? – musito Dorothy - ¿Y porque se la pasan juntos? – pregunto, sabiendo perfectamente bien (gracias a la antigua obsesión de su amiga) que pese a que el trenzado era sociable, no le gustaba pasar mucho tiempo con la gente fuera de las fiestas. Sus únicos amigos realmente eran Quatre y Hilde. Los demás eran simples conocidos.

Duo la miro sorprendido. Él pensaba que ya todos lo sabían... ok., apenas se había revelado su relación con Heero esa mañana, pero en la escuela había muchas chismosas que expandirían el rumor en menos de dos minutos. Ya había sido acorralado por un montón de chicas que ni siquiera había visto antes, quienes le pidieron con ojos llorosos que desmintiera los rumores.

- Pues veras... – comenzó nerviosamente, pero se vio interrumpido por Heero, quien se paro a su lado y se cruzo de brazos.

- Somos prometidos.

Al ver los ojos de ambas rubias abrirse enormemente y sus quijadas caerse, Duo se pregunto si su prometido siempre había tenido tal cantidad de tacto o si solo lo era un imbécil para molestarlo.

-' -' -'

Luego de despedirse Duo, Kaori se volvió a su hijo, quien ya estaba subiendo las escaleras para poder ir a encerrarse en su cuarto y disfrutar de su vicio: la computadora.

- Heero – llamo suavemente, haciendo que su hijo se detuviera inmediatamente. - ¿Ya lo has decidido hijo? Me refiero tu duda sobre tus preferencias. – cuestiono aclaro la mujer con delicadeza, sabiendo lo sensible que podía ser su hijo.

Kaoru no era tonta, ella conocía a su hijo. Y si bien no había estado lo suficientemente cerca en la tienda de mascotas para escuchar lo que hablaban los muchachos con las rubias, pudo llegar a tiempo para oír la declaración de Heero.

Si había algo que admiraba de su hijo era su capacidad de ser honesto consigo mismo y la manera en la que se conocía tan bien. Había pocas personas que eran así, y aun menos adolescentes que se conocía como Heero se conocía a si mismo. Cuando su hijo había comenzado a tener dudas sobre sus preferencias sexuales, le había informado inmediatamente este hecho. Había sospechado que le gustaban los chicos, simplemente porque le parecían más interesantes que las muchachas que lo acosaban, pero en realidad tampoco le atraían los hombres.

Fue por eso que a Kaoru le había sorprendido esa declaración.

Porque, para Heero, decir algo de una manera tan seria, tan intensa si bien no podía verse en su expresión pero si en sus ojos, decir algo así era algo serio. Significaba algo.

Aun en las escaleras, dándole la espalda a su madre, el muchacho asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

- Soy gay – anunció finalmente – Pero – agrego volteando el rostro solo lo suficiente para ver a su madre de soslayo – Eso no significa que estoy de acuerdo con esta tontería.

Kaoru sonrió picaramente, sus ojos llenos de humor infantil.

- Tampoco significa que no lo estas. – señalo ella simplemente y Heero meneo la cabeza antes de seguir con su camino.

La sonrisa de Kaoru se suavizo cuando su hijo desapareció de su vista.

Si, su hijo siempre era honesto consigo mismo. Pero ser honesto con los demás era algo que aun no dominaba del todo.

**Notas de Anira:**

1 Es alemán y vendría a ser algo como: "¡Que suerte!"

2 Que yo sepa las serpientes son mas largas y anchas que las víboras. Esa es la única diferencia que conozco entre ambas.

Empezando con una disculpa para cualquier fan de Britney Spears, pero he de decir que no me agrada la Barbie esa (como ya lo han notado). Y también me disculpo por haberme atrasado, pero tomen en cuenta que subo esto desde la oficina cuando nadie esta viendo, pero ahora el viernes no pude... teníamos demasiado trabajo (y fue un día infernal en general).

Sobre la "pregunta sorpresa" que puse en el capitulo anterior... pues su propósito era que la primera persona que respondiera (que fue vikyng) tendría el privilegio de seleccionar otra pareja aparte del establecido 1x2x1. Si, ya se que al menos debí de haber dicho que había premio o algo, pero no quería que contestaran por interés.

No tengo nada escrito del siguiente episodio (una hoja, pero eso no es mucho) así es que puede que actualice hasta el otro lunes. Si las cosas van bien, los maestros no son malos en la Uni y no tengo mucho trabajo en la oficina, entonces actualizo el viernes.

Ugh, lo malo es que esta historia parece que si llegara a los diez capitulos... al principio nada mas iban a ser cinco --U 

¡Contestando reviews!

**akane himura:** Te me pasaste, Heero solo se encogió de hombros 8 veces. Esa pregunta era para checar que tan observadores eran y, por supuesto, para darle un "premio" a la persona que contestara primero. Ese premio va a elegir a otra pareja aparte del establecido 1x2x1

**AGUILA FANEL:** Gracias por los cumplidos y de GW Duo y Heero también son mi pareja favorita (¿a poco no se nota?). Y sip, a mi Kaori también me cae muy bien. Y pensar que en la otra versión de la historia ocupaba tan pequeño papel...

**PATCAME**: (Anira ve a "Haitoku" que llevaba un año sin actualizar) ¡Ejem! No te apures, como esta historia no me la estoy tomando "en serio" no me quiebro tanto la cabeza con la trama e ilación y la escribo más rápido. No se si han notado, pero actualizo cada semana o menos. Y no, Heero se encogió 8 veces de hombros.

**By-Unika:** Gracias y la actualizare tan pronto como me sea posible.

**vikyng:** Lamento haberte hecho ilusiones con lo de la actualización en mi mail, pero por cosas que ya explique no pude actualizar la semana pasado. ¡Mil disculpas!

**Cristal Ketchum Darklight:** Ya viste que paso luego de lo que dijo Heero... Sobre el 3x4... pues de veritas no creo, pero quien sabe. Y si me hubieras respondido antes la pregunta, tu hubieras podido establecer la siguiente pareja... que se le hace.

**Kana Yuy Maxwell:** Si, ya se que muchos querían que Relena se quedara clavada con Duo (mas que nada porque eso es raro) pero el pobre hombre ya sufre lo suficiente... no necesita encima a la peste rosada. Y tienes razón, Heero no la va a pelar. Y sobre la admiradora... según yo ya he dado muchas pistas y es obvio quien es, pero quien sabe. Creo que ya en el capitulo que sigue sabrán quien es.

**Angeli Murasaki:** Creo que todas le pagaríamos las terapias a Duo si es por el bien de entretenernos.


	5. Otro que entro en escena Dificultades pa...

**¡¿ME QUE?!**

Episodio 4: Otro que entro en escena. Dificultades para Duo-kun

- ¿Por qué hay tanta conmoción? – pregunto Heero, notando que al habían llegado al pasillo principal había una gran cantidad de gente reunida en el mural de anuncios

- Es que por estas fechas sale la edición del periódico escolar. – explico su prometido – Siempre salen temas interesantes por lo que es popular. Trowa es muy bueno en lo que hace – sonrió Duo.

- ¿Acaso es Barton? – musito Heero - ¿Trowa Barton?

- Sip, ¿lo conoces?

- Toma clases en mi aula.

- Oh.

Ambos chicos se acercaron al mural y Heero noto como bastante gente le dedicaba miradas de soslayo a Duo y luego regresaban su vista a un anuncio en particular. Frunciendo el ceño el ojiazul siguió la vista de los observadores y comenzó a leer. Su ceño se profundizo considerablemente.

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto neutralmente el chico.

- ¿Uh? – volteo el trenzado – Es la sección de poemas del periódico de la escuela – contesto, siendo para él la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

Heero lo volteo a ver fríamente.

- Me refiero a _esto_ – dijo señalando un poema en específico. – Esta claro que es para ti. ¿Quién lo envió?

- ¿Y yo que se? – replico Duo, encogiéndose de hombros – Por si no lo has notado Einstein, no esta firmado.

- A mi me parece un lindo detalle que esa persona siempre le escriba a Duo. – comento Quatre, parándose junto a ellos. Hilde, quien iba con el rubio se poso a su lado.

- Ah, hola Q, no te había visto – saludo Duo. – Tampoco a ti Hil.

- Duh, acabamos de llegar. – se limito a decir la chica, mas contenta viendo la cara que estaba poniendo Heero al oír lo dicho por Quatre.

- ¿'Siempre'? – repitió Heero, ignorando tanto los saludos como la mirada de la chica. - ¿Cómo que 'siempre'?

- Si, cada mes aparece un poema sin firmar y por el estilo es obvio que lo escribe la misma persona. Y siempre son dedicados a Duo.

- No sabemos eso. – protesto su amigo.

- Claro que si. Lo que pasa es que no lo has querido aceptar. – el rubio suspiro soñadoramente – Los poemas son muy dulces, pese a ser simples.

Heero frunció el ceño mientras Duo seguía negándolo. Frente al ojiazul los labios de Hilde se curvaron en una maliciosa sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto abruptamente, llamando la atención de sus otros dos amigos - ¿Celoso, Heero? – canturreo ella. El chico la volteo a ver de manera fulminante y apenas iba a contestar cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

- ¡¡Heeeerrrrrrrrroooooo!!

- Vaya Heero, parece que te ha crecido en la espalda una rubia boba y babeante. – comento con diversión Hilde. Heero la volteo a ver de soslayo con molestia, pero la chica siguió sonriendo – Supongo que es tu venganza y ahora le quieres dar celos a Duo

- ¡¿Uh?! – se sorprendió el susodicho, la sola idea de usar a _Relena_ para darle celos a alguien le parecía ridícula

- Pensé que la señorita Relena ya sabía lo de su compromiso – murmuro pensativamente Quatre, recordando la llamada telefónica de su amigo para quejarse de la falta de tacto de su prometido.

- Yo ya les había dicho que eso no la detendría – le recordó Dorothy, apareciendo a su lado – Para Relena eso no significa nada. Lo único que ha cambiado es que ahora ve a Duo como competencia.

Quatre soltó una risilla, pero Hilde se carcajeo abiertamente

- Creo que es muy irónico que su antiguo 'amorcito' sea su rival para su nuevo amor.

- Eso es cierto. – acepto Quatre con una sonrisa entretenida.

- Yo no le veo lo chistoso – se quejo su amigo.

- Vamos Duo, Relena no es tanta competencia – lo tranquilizo Dorothy, si bien algo indiferente.

- ¡¿Perdón?! – grito incrédulamente el trenzado. - ¿Se puede saber porque todo el mundo piensa que Relena es mi competencia? Por si no lo recuerdan Heero es MI prometido y se nota a leguas que apenas y aguanta a Relena. No tengo de que preocuparme. – termino por decir, cruzándose de brazos dignamente.

Todos lo voltearon a ver, incluyendo a Heero, quien dejo a Relena con la palabra en la boca. Por su parte al trenzado se le subieron los colores al analizar lo que acababa de decir y ver como podía ser interpretado.

"Demonios" pensó el sonrojado chico "Eso no sonó nada bien"

- ¡Ja! – lo señalo Hilde con triunfo - ¡Te gusta Heero!

Duo lo negó de inmediato.

- No, yo no quise decir que...

- ¡Guerra! – grito súbitamente Relena, señalando a Duo acusadoramente con ojos brillantes. - ¡Heero ciertamente será mío, es nuestro destino! ¡Y no hay nadie ni nada en este mundo que pueda detenerme!

- Srta. Peacecraft, - llamo Middie Une, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil - perturba a los estudiantes que están en clases, por favor acompáñeme. – pidió seriamente, tomando a Relena del brazo y arrastrándola hacia la dirección de la Orientadora.

- ¡Solo un obstáculo mas en nuestro amor Heero! – exclamo la rubia melodramáticamente - ¡Pero no temas, no me dejare vencer! ¡¡Relena D. Peacecraft saldrá victoriosa!!

Todos vieron como la rubia desaparecía en una esquina, para después suspirar al mismo tiempo.

- De verás la flecho cupido – musito Duo, cubriendo su rostro con una mano.

- Estuvo obsesionada contigo por un año, Duo. ¿No me digas que es igual de mala que cuando tú le gustabas?

- ¡Es aún peor! – exclamo el trenzado - ¡Lo esta acosando a tal grado que pienso que intervención legal será necesaria! – dijo, haciendo grandes aspavientos.

- ¿En serio? – pregunto Quatre, sabiendo que su amigo tendía a exagerar las cosas.

Heero por fin decidió hablar.

- Esta mañana estaba en mi habitación cuando salí de bañarme. – ofreció como ejemplo.

Todos, incluyendo a su prometido, voltearon a verlo horrorizados.

- Me alegro de ya no ser su obsesión actual. – musito Duo entre un escalofrió. A su lado, Quatre asintió inconscientemente, un escalofrió recorriéndolo también.

- Duo – llamo una voz suavemente.

- ¿Si? – volteo el trenzado, topándose con nerviosos ojos esmeraldas. – Hola Tro, a ti tampoco te había visto.

- Uh... si, acabo de llegar. – murmuro, removiéndose incómodamente. Saludo a todos con un simple movimiento de la cabeza y todos respondieron igual, Quatre agitando su mano vivazmente.

- Ah, es cierto. – dijo Hilde – Trowa, él es Heero, el chico de quien te hablaba el otro día – presento la chica.

Trowa parpadeo, pero entonces recordó.

- Ah... el _novio_ de Duo – dijo – Creo que va en mi aula.

Heero cabeceo una afirmativa.

- ¿Querías algo Tro? – pregunto con curiosidad Duo. El chico rara vez hablaba y menos con ellos, con la única con la que se juntaba un poco era con Hilde

Trowa pareció perturbado por unos segundos, pero luego sus ojos se llenaron de decisión.

- Quisiera hablar contigo en privado unos momentos. – pidió el muchacho.

Duo se extraño, pero acepto. Heero frunció el ceño. Desde lejos todos vieron como mientras más hablaba Trowa los ojos de Duo se hacían más y más grandes. Trowa parecía estar muy serio, más que de costumbre y por su parte el trenzado lucía un tanto apenado y muy sorprendido. Finalmente Trowa le tendió un sobre tamaño oficio a Duo, se inclino levemente para despedirse y se marcho. El trenzado se quedo de una pieza por uso momentos, pero finalmente salió de su estupor y regreso con sus amigos.

- ¿Qué quería Trowa, Duo? – cuestiono inocentemente Quatre. Su amigo se sonrojo ligeramente.

- Je, quiere que lea algo que saldrá la próxima edición en el periódico, nada que les sea interesante. – los demás lo vieron escépticamente, pero no comentaron nada.

Decidiendo que ya habían perdido suficiente tiempo, todos se retiraron a sus respectivos salones.

- - -

- Heero se tarda mucho – se quejo Duo.

Teniendo que esperar a Heero para irse juntos, el trenzado se había sentado en una fuente que se encontraba frente al portón de la escuela. No teniendo nada más que hacer, Hilde se sentó junto a él a hacerle compañía un rato.

- A diferencia tuya, Heero es un chico muy popular – le dijo su amiga – Seguro las chicas lo han detenido. – al ver la mirada confundida del trenzado, la muchacha suspiro. – Ay Duo, pareciera que no notaras lo bien parecido que es tu novio. Me da lastima, se quedo atado de por vida con un distraído como tu.

- ¡Hey!

- Sabes que es cierto – le sonrió la chica. – Oyes, ¿siempre si irás a la feria con nosotros? Ya sabes que solo esta en la ciudad este mes....

- Pues no creo. – murmuro él – Luego del incidente en la cafetería, mi papá me castigo y no puedo salir. A menos, claro, de que sea con Heero y eso solo si su mamá dice que si.... aunque no creo que la señora se niegue a algo – termino diciendo.

- Si ese es el problema, simplemente invítalo.

- No es tan fácil, a él no le gusta salir. Ayer estuvimos toda la tarde en el centro de la ciudad paseando junto con su mamá y él y ya se había irritado porque quería regresar a la computadora en su casa... o visitar algún sitio que tuviera que ver con las computadoras. – Duo suspiro con tristeza - No creo que quiera ir a la feria conmigo.

Hilde rodó los ojos. Pese a lo que dijera su amigo, era claro que le gustaba el ojiazul o aunque sea se sentía atraído hacia él. El trenzado se oía decepcionado de que Heero se hubiera aburrido con él. Y había dicho "ir a la feria conmigo" en lugar de "con nosotros"

- Yo pienso que se harto un poco por pasar tanto tiempo con su mamá – trato de consolar la chica de forma indirecta, sabiendo que si trataba de hacerlo mas directamente su amigo se pondría a la defensiva. – Ya sabes que no muchos chicos se sienten a gusto con sus padres y gente de su edad conviviendo al mismo tiempo.

- Supongo... – acepto Duo, aunque aun parecía dudar.

La chica vio a Heero caminar hacia ellos lentamente, sus ojos entornándose ligeramente antes de reanudar su frialdad acostumbrada. Hilde parpadeo y noto que ella se había acercado un poco mas al trenzado para poder oírlo mejor y ahora ambos estaban muy juntos.

"Al menos Heero también siente algo..." pensó con diversión la chica. "Veamos que tan celoso es"

- ¡Hey, Heero! – saludo la chica una vez que el oriental estaba a su lado. - ¿Te gustaría ir con Duo y conmigo a la feria el sábado? – pregunto, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Duo, quien ni lo noto, demasiado ocupado esperando la respuesta del ojiazul.

Al ver esto los ojos de Heero se entrecerraron.

- No me importaría. – murmuro Heero, encogiéndose de hombros y actuando como si no importase.

- ¡¿En serio?! – exclamo su prometido, sorprendido.

- Hn.

"Je. Ay Heero, me temo que aunque tu acto engañe a Duo, yo no soy tan tonta...."

- - -

- ¡¡¿¿Una cita??!! ¡¿Tan pronto?! – grito emocionada Kaori - ¡Gracias Dios, sabía que no había creado un tonto!

Heero contuvo un suspiro mientras Duo se sonrojaba ligeramente. Pese a conocer ya un poco a Kaori, al pobre muchacho aun le afectaban las muestras de inmadurez de la mujer, quien ahora bailaba la "Danza del Triunfo".

- Madre... no es lo que usted piensa – interrumpió calmadamente Heero. – No iremos solos, una compañera de Duo ira también.

- Aja – asintió el otro chico – Y también Quatre y Wufei, el novio de Hilde.

A su lado, Heero se tenso inmediatamente mientras Kaori no se desanimaba y cambiaba de ""Danza del Triunfo" a "Danza de la Esperanza". El ojiazul volteo a ver lentamente a su prometido.

- ¿Novio? – repitió pausadamente.

- Bueno, no son novios – admitió el trenzado – Pero te aseguro que a Hilde le encanta el chico, no había oído a Hil hablar tanto de un muchacho (aunque sea para quejarse) en toda mi vida. – comento entretenido Duo – Además, yo creo que a Wufei también le gusta Hilde, él no tiene necesidad de trabajar ahí, su familia es millonaria si no es que multimillonaria... y todos saben que Hil asiste a ese lugar todos los días. Es obvio que por eso consiguió trabajo ahí.

Heero mascullo algo entre dientes, pero Duo no lo pudo escuchar.

- ¿Dijiste algo? – pregunto con curiosidad

- Me parece que esa amiga tuya es muy astuta. – fue todo lo que dijo Heero con algo de molestia.

- ¿Uh? Si, creo que si, ¿pero porque lo dices?

- No importa, mejor dime a que horas nos iremos el sábado. – pidió resignadamente Heero, sabiendo perfectamente bien que había sido fácilmente engañado... y ni mas ni menos que por una mujer.

- Si tú lo dices – murmuro Duo, no entendiendo nada...

- - -

- ¡¡¿Qué se te declaro?!! – grito Quatre por el teléfono.

- ¡Q! – reprendió Duo – Mas bajo por el amor de Dios, quiero llegar a escuchar a los 20.

- Perdón – se disculpo su amigo. – Pero es que me sorprendiste. Nunca pensé que para eso quería hablar contigo Trowa.

- Ugh, ni que lo digas – murmuro Duo – Cuando comenzó a decirme todo eso sobre como había sido él quien había estado escribiendo los poemas todo este tiempo...

- ¡¿Ese era Trowa?! – exclamo nuevamente el rubio. – Nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

- Yo menos – suspiro Duo – Casi ni le hablo. No entiendo como puedo gustarle tanto.

- ¿Qué mas te dijo?

- Bueno – musito con algo de vergüenza – Me dijo que no sabía cuales eran mis preferencias, por lo que siempre había firmado como Anónimo. Que si hubiera sabido antes que era gay me hubiera pedido al menos una cita antes. También pregunto sobre si Heero de verdad era mi prometido, pero no me dejo contestar y dijo que no importaba ya que si era mi pareja. – otro suspiro – En realidad fue halagador, aunque algo vergonzoso.

A través del teléfono, Quatre soltó una risita.

- Duo, si te escucharás... de verdad parece que te agrado. – comento y entonces se acordó de algo mas. - ¿Entonces que era ese sobre que te dio?

- Pues mas poemas – respondió él – Dijo que eran algunos de los que no había publicado porque revelaban que quien los escribía era hombre.

- Ah... ¿me permitirías verlos?

- Supongo... pero sería en la casa.

- ¿Por qué no simplemente los llevas a la escuela?

- Es que... son cosas privadas. Contigo no hay problemas – amenizo al saber que su amigo se disculparía de inmediato por su indiscreción. – Se que siempre te gustaron esos poemas y además te conozco desde hace mucho... pero con alguien mas, eso sería bochornoso.

"Y no quiero que los vea Heero" pensó el trenzado.

- Ok., entonces ya iré yo a tu casa a verlos después.

- Bien. Gracias por escucharme Quatre, nos vemos mañana

- ¡Bye! – se despidió el rubio y colgó el teléfono.

- ¿Termino el ritual nocturno? – pregunto una divertida voz a su espalda.

Quatre volteo y le sonrió a su hermana.

- Si, ya terminamos Iria. Puedes hablarle a tu novio.

- Esta bien. Por cierto, hay un chico que te busca en el piso de abajo.

- ¿No sabes quien es?

- Nunca lo había visto.

- Bueno, gracias. – murmuro Quatre, saliendo de la habitación y comenzando a bajar las escaleras. Caminando hacia la sala, el rubio vio a una persona sentada en uno de los sillones. La persona se volteo ligeramente y le sonrió con burla al chico al ver la cara de sorpresa del rubio.

- ¡¿Tú?!

Notas del Autor:

Wow, tuve que cortar un poco este capitulo porque había quedado un tanto largo. Lamento la demora, pero tengo muchos proyectos en la escuela, lo que me ha quitado tiempo de la compu. Y eso sumado al trabajo...

A decir verdad en un principio y siguiendo todos los clichés de los fanfics de este idioma iba a poner a Wufei como el admirador secreto de Duo. Pero eso me llevo a pensar que, por la forma de ser de Wufei, él no dejaría como anónimo un poema (si es que lo publicase). Tiene una personalidad algo fuerte y pienso que si le gustase Duo, se lo diría más directamente.

Y así fue como entro en escena Trowa. No lo veo como un chico inseguro en este fanfic sino como alguien tímido. Además tomen en cuenta que él no sabía que Duo era gay.

¡Reviews!

** Kana Yuy: **Ya actualice y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado, habiendo un poco mas de romance entre Duo y Heero. Y pues ya viste los celos y la conmoción que causo Relena.

** Angeli Murasaki:** Je, se que muchas fangirls compartimos tu opinión.

** HellBlackWolfZei:** Pues no fue pronta, pero por fin esta aquí. Sorry.

** duo shinigami maxwell de yui: ** Gracias y ya publique aquí el otro capitulo de LDETYY. Perdón.

** dayiah belsebú de Maxwell: ** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, la actualización tardo, pero espero que este capitulo no te haya decepcionado.

** Crystal Ketchum Darklight:** Agradezco la escuela y si, te entiendo... la escuela también me ha quitado tiempo de la compu. Y pues Heero nunca ha tenido tacto.

** Malak**: gracias y claro que seguiré escribiendo

** shinigami**: ¡Oh, me han descubierto! Jejeje, pues si, estoy media loquita y cuando era niña era bastante como Kaori, pero ya he cambiado... un poquito. Todos adoramos a Duo, es comprensible y junto a Heero, pues aun mas. Y espero que este capitulo lo sigas considerando igual de divertido

** maria jose contreras villaseñor: ** Gracias. Y la verdad yo siento que con alguien como Heero, Duo no debería de quejarse.

** Nadia Hiwatari**: Agradezco los comentarios y me alegra que te divirtiera. En cuanto a Duo siendo realmente gay... pues Duo siempre será Duo, así que da igual.

** AGUILA FANEL**: Que pena... gracias por tus cumplidos y lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar.

** Kilia**: Sip, Heero y Duo son lindisimos juntos. Aquí ya viste un poco mas de la historia, próximamente habrá mas.

** Susuke: ** Siendo tu primer fic de GW espero que te haya gustado lo suficiente para seguir en el fandom. Me siento honrada que empezaras con este, me alegra que te haya gustado. Lo de hacerlos prometidos, como ya me dijo lady une barton la idea de comprometerlos no es exactamente innovadora, pero trato de desarrollarla lo mejor que puedo, así que me alegro que te haya gustado. En cuanto a Relena apareciendo mas... pues con este capitulo ya has visto el peso que tiene en la historia. Quatre no ha salido mucho, pero ya se remediara (espero).

Ya actualice este fic (y de paso publique otros) y no sabes cuanto significa para mi el que te agrade mi forma de escribir (especialmente el humor, siempre pensé que no era buena para eso) y... espero que siempre no hayan sacado la compu de ese cuarto.

** Natsume-chan**: Gracias por tus amables comentario, me alegra que te guste el fic y que te parezca entretenido. Duo también es mi personaje preferido (hasta pagina le hice) y yo también espero terminar pronto este fic.

** Dark Angel: ** Gracias, la idea es común, pero trato de darle un toque personal. Me alegra que pienses que Heero sigue igual, una de mis metas en mis fics es mantener la personalidad de los personajes. Kaori si esta loquita, pero ya ves que gracias a sus loqueras Duo y Heero estan juntos (aunque a la fuerza). Y no te apures, los personajes estan atados a cuerda de cochino.


	6. Complicaciones en una cita de sábado La ...

**¡¿ME QUE?!**

Episodio 5: Complicaciones en una cita de sábado. La fobia de Duo-kun.

Caminando hacia la sala, el rubio vio a una persona sentada en uno de los sillones. La persona se volteo ligeramente y le sonrió con burla al chico al ver la cara de sorpresa del rubio.

- ¡¿Tú?! – grito Quatre, completamente asombrado.

- Si, yo – respondió el chico, sus ojos maliciosos - ¿Tanto te asombra verme?

- Tu.. desde hace dos años... tus papás... Duo.. yo pensé... – decía entrecortadamente el rubio, completamente fuera de si.

- Si, bueno... ya volví – anunció desinteresadamente él, cortando al otro – Y... necesito tu ayuda.

- ¿Mi ayuda? – repitió el árabe, tratando desesperadamente de recuperar la compostura - ¿Con que?

- No es con _que_, sino con _quien _– corrigió y esta vez sus ojos ámbar brillaban con decisión. – Y la respuesta es muy obvia, mi querido Quatre... quiero que me ayudes con Duo.

- - -

Chris estaba lavando los trastes cuando bajo Duo, ya cambiado y bañado pero aun algo adormilado.

- Buenos días – le sonrió – Kaori me ha dicho lo de su cita del sábado.

- No es una cita, papá... – se defendió Duo, mirando oscuramente a su padre, todo su sueño completamente disperso.

Chris siguió sonriendo.

- Bueno, tal vez, pero aun así es bueno ver que al menos conviven un poco – comento él – Te doy permiso, pero luego de que salgan de la feria quiero que vayan directo a casa de Heero

- ¿Uh? – murmuro Duo - ¿Por qué? – pregunto el confundido muchacho.

- Es que dormirás con él. – explico su padre.

Duo parpadeo... y entonces se puso rojo como tomate.

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿QQQQQUUUUEEEEEEE???!!! – grito, completamente ofuscado - ¡¡¡Ah, eso si que no!!! ¡¡¡Ya suficiente tengo con este extraño arreglo, no voy a intimar con Heero!!! – se negó, humo saliendo de sus orejas.

Chris lució extrañado por unos segundos, pero pronto soltó una risa un tanto apenada.

- Hijo, no me refería a eso. – interrumpió a Duo, quien aun estaba en medio de gritos indignados – Simplemente te quedaras a dormir en su casa porque yo tengo que salir de la ciudad. – lo tranquilizo con calma – Y aunque dormirán en el mismo cuarto, cada quien tendrá futones individuales y Kaori estará en la habitación de al lado, así es que no habrá sesiones... ejem, hormonales.

- ¿Futones? – repitió Duo, ya mas apaciguado - ¿Por qué papá? – cuestiono con ojos llorosos - ¿Por qué tengo que quedarme con Heero? Ya antes has salido de la ciudad y me he tenido que quedar solo... – le recordó su hijo.

- Y lo he odiado – dijo Chris – No me gusta dejarte solo, es peligroso – explico él – Tanto para ti, como para la casa... sin supervisión causas destrozos Duo.

Duo hizo un puchero, pero no replico porque sabía que era verdad.

- Aun así... – intento protestar una vez mas, pero el timbre lo interrumpió.

- Vamos, no hagas esperar a Heero – lo urgió Chris, haciendo gestos para que saliera a recibir a su prometido.

- Si... – soltó desganadamente Duo

- - -

- ¡Buenos días! – anuncio alegremente el trenzado mientras entraba a su salón.

Al no recibir la cálida respuesta a la que estaba acostumbrado (si bien algunos compañeros lo saludaron) el trenzado parpadeo.

- ¿Uh? – musito, buscando con la mirada a Quatre y, como era costumbre, el rubio se encontraba ya en su lugar pero lo inusual no era solo que no lo había saludado, sino que tenía el rostro gacho y lucía algo triste.

Preocupado, Duo de inmediato fue hacia él y aventó su mochila descuidadamente en uno de los asientos.

- ¿Quatre? – pregunto una vez cerca del rubio - ¿Te sientes bien? - Quatre cabeceo, pero lucía tan deprimido que el trenzado no le creía nada. - ¿Qué te...?

- Duo – hablo súbitamente el otro chico - Somos amigos... ¿cierto? – susurro

- Por supuesto – contesto Duo, muy confundido – Eso ni se pregunta.

Quatre sonrió.

- Claro. – asintió, satisfecho - Y... verdad que si alguna vez me ocultas algo, no será porque no confías en mi, sino por algún otro motivo, cierto?

Duo cabeceo, pero Quatre lo seguía viendo, expectante.

- Yo solo te ocultaría algo si eso no solo me incumbiera a mí, sino también a otra persona y solo si esa persona es importante para mí – respondió Duo, muy seguro.

Quatre volvió a sonreír, esta vez más sinceramente

- Bien. Me alegro.

Y sin más saco cuadernos, plumas y demás, preparándose para las clases, su humor aparentemente restaurado.

Duo se le quedo viendo, turbado por la actitud de su amigo, pero no queriendo decir nada, especialmente en la escuela. Ya esperaría en la noche para hablarle.

Con un suspiro saco él también sus cosas, tratando de ignorar el extraño presentimiento que comenzaba a invadirlo...

- - -

Heero volteo a ver Duo de soslayo, regresando la vista inmediatamente al camino al ver que el trenzado seguía frunciendo la boca y portando una expresión pensativa.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? – pregunto finalmente, harto de ver al chico de esa manera.

"Ni siquiera ha parloteado sobre como le fue en la escuela..." pensó extrañado, y él que ya se había acostumbrado a las animadas charlas de su prometido sobre sus horribles profesores y tareas injustas.

Duo frunció el ceño, pareció dudar un poco pero al final se decidió a hablar.

- Es Quatre – admitió – Estaba algo raro en la mañana y me pregunto cosas raras. Fue muy, muy desconcertante, especialmente siendo viniendo de él. Pero lo mas extraño es que cuando trate de hablar con él antes de llegar a la cafetería parecía bien y actuaba como si no supiera de que estaba hablando. Es decir, en la mañana parecía algo deprimido pero después de que hablamos en la mañana se veía bien y mira que no dijimos mucho.

"Todo lo contrario a ahora..." pensó con una gotita Heero, pero no le dijo nada, dejando al trenzado desahogarse.

- Quizás haya tenido alguna apuración en su casa – sugirió Heero, algo inseguro. Pese a haber hablado mucho, Duo no le dijo nada en concreto, así es que solo podía suponer. – Y luego de hablar contigo se sintió mejor. A veces tener a un amigo cerca es suficiente y... ¿qué sucede? – se interrumpió al notar que Duo lo veía algo asombrado.

Duo pestañeo.

- No nada, - meno la cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro – es que... pues que creo que nunca habíamos hablado de algo así. Tan personal. – confeso. – Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero la verdad nunca te había oído hablar de esa manera. Creo que me gusta. – dijo, ligeramente sonrojado.

Heero también sintió como se le subían los colores.

- Ah.. si, supongo – murmuro, manteniendo fija la vista en las calles. – Ya llegamos – aviso, bajando del carro. – Adios.

- Pues nos vemos – se despidió Duo, bajando del carro y caminando apresuradamente a su casa.

Una vez en el interior, soltó un grito frustrado.

- ¡¡¡Argh!!! ¡Duo Casimiro Maxwell, eres un idiota! – se regaño a si mismo, completamente rojo. - ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir algo tan vergonzoso?! – medito consternado.

No fue sino hasta unos minutos mas tarde, ya más calmado, que el muchacho noto una postal en el piso.

- ¿Uh? – se agacho para recogerla.

La postal era de un desierto. La arena lucia hermosa, brillando bajo los ardientes rayos del sol, ni una sombra adornándola pese a que las dunas eran incontables. Volteándola el trenzado leyó lo que decía, no comprendiendo nada.

_ Taa'la maei_

- ¿Ven conmigo? – buscando por mas palabras inspecciono cuidadosamente la hoja. – No, nada más dice eso: _Ven conmigo. – _rascándose la cabeza el confundido muchacho trato de pensar en alguien que quisiera verlo. - ¿A donde? Y mas importante, ¿con quien? ¿Quién sabe árabe? Además de Quatre y esta no es... su letra... – los ojos de Duo se abrieron como platos. - ¡¿Podría ser...?!

- - -

- ¡Llegan tarde! – se quejo Hilde apenas los vio. – Lo estamos esperando desde hace 15 minutos.

Heero miro con intensidad a la chica. Aun no le perdonaba la manipulación que uso para que él fuera a la feria. Por su parte el chico a su lado rodó los ojos.

- Por favor, apuesto que el único que llego a tiempo es Quatre – dijo con aburrición el trenzado – Te conozco Hilde, te tardas horas cuando te arreglas, y todo porque casi nunca lo haces – sonriendo burlonamente ante la sonrojada chica, Duo volteo a ver de soslayo a Wufei, quien solo parecía ligeramente entretenido – Digo, que no estoy criticando tu motivación para arreglarte pero...

- ¡Cállate Duo! – rugió ella, sonrojándose aun mas al ver como Wufei parpadeaba, sorprendido por la mirada que le lanzara el trenzado.

- Lo mejor será entrar – sugirió Quatre, tratando de evitar que se pelearan, mas que nada porque la gente ya los comenzaba a ver como bichos raros.

Al ver a todos cabecear el rubio suspiro aliviado.

"A salvo" se dijo a si mismo "Al menos de momento..." se corrigió al ver como Duo Hilde peleaban por ser el primero en entrar mientras que sus respectivos acompañantes sudaban una gota.

- - -

Duo vio con miedo a Hilde, quien no paraba de tomarle fotos a los 'lindos' animalitos, dejándolos ciegos de paso cada ves que lo hacía.

- Que bueno que no piensa que yo también soy lindo. – murmuro, mirando a su energética amiga.

Hilde, quien lo había escuchado, se volteo y le enseño la lengua.

- ¡Te oí! ¡Cruel! – le dijo con un puchero.

- Mas cruel es la que deja inválidos a los animales.

- ¿Si tanto quieres hacer otra cosa, porque no sugieres algo mas?

- Estamos en una feria, Hil... deberíamos de estar viendo los juegos o algo... si quisiera ver animales hubiera ido al zoológico.

"No que la ciudad tenga uno, pero aun así..." medito el trenzado, no dispuesto a retractarse.

Los demás también lo veían con cara de '¿Eres idiota?' pero nadie dijo nada, Hilde solo acepto la sugerencia y se dirigieron hacia los juegos.

- ¡Wow! – exclamo súbitamente la chica – Esa rueda de la fortuna si que esta grande – comento emocionada. - ¿Qué tal si nos subimos? – pregunto y luego se volvió hacia Duo - ¿Qué te parece la idea, oh señor exigente?

- ¿Qu-Que? – tartamudeó el sorprendido muchacho – No, Hil. En realidad... yo diría que mejor la olvidemos. Será mejor ver los puestos – sugirió, luciendo un tanto nervioso.

Wufei esbozo una sonrisa gatuna al notar el timbre nervioso en la voz de Duo.

- ¿Por qué, Duo? – pregunto inocentemente – Este parece un juego divertido, ¿por qué no nos subimos? – volviéndose hacia el distraído Heero, Wufei agrego - ¿Tu que crees, Yuy?

Heero, quien había estado algo más ocupado viendo la maquinaria de uno de los juegos cercanos que prestando atención a la conversación, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- Hn. – gruño, tratando de disimular su falta de atención - Yo no tengo inconveniente. – dijo sin importarle.

- ¡Ya ves! – exclamo Wufei, ignorando la indiferencia del ojiazul – Hasta tu novio acepta.

- ¿Y eso que? – se defendió inmediatamente Duo – Si ustedes quieren subirse, adelante, yo prefiero quedarme a jugar... ergh... canicas – dijo, decidiéndose por el primer puesto que vio.

Los demás se le quedaron viendo escépticamente.

- Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo – se burlo abiertamente el chino, sonriendo triunfalmente.

- ¡Bah! Ni que fuera gallina – dijo, pero al ver el juego comenzó a temblar un poco.

- Pues ve buscando nido para los huevos – siguió molestándolo Wufei. – porque de verdad te mueres de miedo...

- ¡Ja! ¿Yo, miedo de esa cosota? ¡Nunca! – exclamo el trenzado, sacando el pecho orgullosamente - ¡Yo soy Duo, el valiente y temerario Duo Maxwell! ¡Adelante! – y sin mas ni mas tomo a Heero de la muñeca y lo arrastro tras él.

Ante el sorpresivo intercambio de papeles, Heero solo pudo abrir enormemente los ojos y seguir a su prometido.

Viéndolos alejarse, Hilde soltó una risita y volteo a ver a Quatre y a Wufei.

- ¿No son lindos?

Ambos chicos solo pudieron suspirar con resignación mientras una gran gota resbalaba por sus cabezas.

- Al menos podré chantajear con esto mas tarde a Duo. – murmuro Wufei, viendo como ambos chicos se subían al juego. A su lado, Quatre solo rió nerviosamente, esperando que su amigo no entrara en pánico como la última vez....

- - -

Apenas y pusieron la barra de seguridad, Duo ya estaba sudando a chorros. Heero suspiro.

- ¿Por qué estas tan asustado? – pregunto neutralmente el ojiazul – Hasta niños de 6 años se suben a este juego y no están ni la mitad de nerviosos que tu.

- ¡No tengo miedo y no estoy nervioso! – refuto de inmediato el muchacho.

Heero levanto una ceja y lanzo una significativa mirada a las manos del trenzado, quien apretaba fuertemente la barra de seguridad.

Duo se sonroso ligeramente

- Je, que cosas, ¿no? – murmuro, soltándose lentamente de la barra, solo para retomar su agarre desesperadamente al moverse el juego despacio, el encargando subiendo a otra pareja.

Heero lo volteo a ver neutralmente.

- ¿Por qué? – volvió a preguntar.

Esta vez Duo se sonrojo notablemente.

- Le tengo... miedo a las alturas – admitió por fin el coloreado muchacho.

- ¡¿Nani?! – exclamo Heero, visiblemente sorprendido.

- Si, ya se que es raro, pero es verdad. – suspiro el chico – Que se le hace, traumas de la infancia.

- ¿Y porque te subiste?

- ¡Hey! ¡Tengo una reputación que cuidar!

- Esas cosas son tonterías.

- Si, pero es que no sabes como molesta Wufei.

- Solo porque tu lo molestas igual, sino es que peor.

- ¡Argh! – lo señalo acusadoramente Duo. - ¡Calla boca! ¡¿No sabes cuando guardar silencio?!

Heero soltó un bufido irónico.

Fue en ese momento que el juego comenzó a moverse, esta vez empezando de verdad, ya todos se habían subido. El trenzado volvió a tomar la barra de seguridad como salvavidas.

- Mira lo que casi ocasionas, me desconcentraste – farfullo, pero su voz temblaba perceptiblemente.

- ¿No es eso bueno? – cuestiono entretenido su prometido – Así no estarás tan concentrado en el juego y no tendrás tanto miedo.

- Si, pero me suelto y me muero.

- No te puedes morir, la barra de seguridad es resistente y tú no pesas nada, así es que no es como si se fuera a romper o algo parecido – aseguro su prometido.

Duo bufo, aun sujetado fuertemente a la barra de seguridad.

- Y tú que vas a saber que peso yo – mascullo escéptico.

- Pues porque yo ya te he cargado.

- ¡¿Que?! – grito Duo, soltándose inmediatamente y enderezándose para ver al chico frente a él a los ojos. - ¡¿Cuando?! – exigió saber.

El otro ni se inmuto y lo vio con aburrición.

- Tonto... fui yo quien te llevo a nuestra casa cuando te desmayaste. – respondió.

La quijada de Duo cayó y se le quedo viendo con cara de pescado.

- Pero... ¿porque no fue papá quien...?

- Madre – fue lo único que dijo Heero y Duo cabeceo, comprendiendo de inmediato.

Súbitamente, justo cuando estaban en lo más alto, el juego se detuvo.

- ¿Eh? – parpadeo el trenzado – No se mueve... ¡¿por qué no se mueve?! – grito, entrando rápidamente en pánico. - ¡Heero, no se mueve, no se mueve, no se mueve, no se...!

- Si, ya te entendí la primera vez – lo callo Heero, colocando una mano sobre su boca. – Seguramente lo detuvieron porque alguien mas se esta subiendo.

- ¡¿Por qué?! – grito él, dándole un manotazo a la mano de Heero - ¡No deberían de hacer eso, es peligroso! ¿Qué tal si ya no quiere funcionar el juego? ¿Qué tal si a alguien le da un ataque cardíaco? ¿Qué tal si una embarazada quiere dar a luz? ¿Qué tal si...?

- ¿Qué tal si te callas? – suspiro Heero – De verás a de ser un gran trauma – comento – Y con tu dramatismo para con todo...

- ¡Oye! – replico Duo, indignado - ¡Yo no soy dramático! – al ver la mirada escéptica del ojiazul, el chico frunció el ceño - ¡¡No lo soy!!

- Tienes razón, – concedió Heero – eres un melodramático.

No conociendo la diferencia, el trenzado se cruzo de brazos y desvió su vista.

- ¡Hmph! – bufo, no dirigiéndole la palabra al otro.

Por su parte y al notar que Duo ya no le hacia caso, haciéndose el indignado, Heero se permitió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

"El muy tonto ni ha notado que no solo ya volvió a empezar a moverse el juego... sino que ya tampoco esta aferrado a la barra"

- - -

- ¡¡Eso fue divertido!! – comento Hilde entre risas.

- Que cruel eres... mira que disfrutar del sufrimiento de tu amigo – se quejo Duo haciendo un puchero.

- Eso te sacas por orgulloso – replico la chica fácilmente – Mira que nadie te obligo a subirte... y verte desde aquí fue muy chistoso.

- Bueno Duo, - le susurro discretamente Quatre para que los demás no escucharan - al menos no te dio un ataque de pánico como la vez pasada que te retaron Alex y sus amigos... recuerda que esa vez te desmayaste.

- Ugh, ni me lo recuerdes – farfullo.

"A decir verdad... no entre en pánico solo gracias a Heero." Acepto el chico mirando de soslayo al japonés, quien miraba los juegos desinteresadamente.

Por su parte Hilde los vio con una sonrisa maliciosa e inclinándose hacia Wufei le susurro al oído algo que hizo que el chino compartiera su sonrisa.

- ¡Vengan! – anuncio de pronto – Hay un lugar muy bonito por acá – dijo, comenzando a caminar hacia una catedral.

- Oigan no es esa... – empezó a decir Quatre, pero la fría mirada de la chica lo hizo callar y el rubio comprendió el plan de su amiga.

"Ay niña, debieras dejarlos a ellos solitos" pensó con un gotón, pero ya no dijo nada.

Antes de llegar a la catedral se tenía que cruzar un puente, pero al llegar a este Quatre, Wufei y Hilde se quedaron parados. Duo, quien estaba explicándole a Heero como le había hecho para darle más velocidad a una computadora de la escuela y el ojiazul, quien lo escuchaba atentamente no lo notaron hasta que iban a la mitad del puente.

- ¿Uh? – murmuro inteligentemente el trenzado al notar a su amigos al principio del puente.

- Lo siento Duo – se disculpo Quatre, pero sus otros dos acompañantes no lucían en lo absoluto arrepentidos.

- ¿Por qué te discul---?

- ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! - Comenzaron a decir algunas personas que habían empezado a reunirse en ambos extremos del puente.

Confundido Heero volteo a ver a Duo, quien tenía los ojos muy abiertos, apenas notando exactamente en donde estaban.

- ¡Ugh! Estamos en el puente de la Catedral del Beso – mascullo Duo, ligeramente sonrojado. - ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? – se regaño así mismo.

- ¿Catedral del Beso? – cuestiono Heero, levantando una ceja.

- ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! – siguió el cántico de la multitud y Duo fulmino a Hilde con la mirada al ver como esta alborotaba a la gente. Algo mas alejado observo como Wufei llevaba mas personas mientras Quatre veía todo resignado... pero muy entretenido.

- Traidores – mascullo Duo, ignorando la pregunta de su prometido. - ¡Olvídenlo, no lo haremos! – grito el chico, pero la multitud se acerco mas a ellos y seguían con su cántico, ignorando completamente lo dicho por el trenzado. – No se darán por vencidos – murmuro para si.

- No creo que se vayan hasta que nos besemos – opino Heero, ya habiendo comprendido que pasaba ligeramente. Después de todo en Japón también sucedían cosas similares. - Creo que besarnos es lo mejor.

- ¡¿Que?!

- No me veas así, no es como si yo _quiera_ hacerlo – le dijo fríamente. – Pero no veo como escaparnos de aquí, estamos completamente rodeados. Y ni siquiera _yo_ puedo con tantas personas a la vez.

"Y esas chicas lucen peligrosas..." admitió para si renuentemente el japonés al ver a muchas mujeres que los veían con ojitos brillosos.

Por su parte Duo sentía que los colores se le subían cada vez mas al ver como Heero se acercaba lentamente hacia su rostro, cerrando los ojos.

"Vamos Duo, esto no es nada" se decía, mientras él también cerraba los ojos en pánico "Además no es como si este fuera tu primer beso" Ese pensamiento tampoco lo ayudo y el sentir la respiración de su prometido lo ponía mas y mas nervioso. Ahora los gritos de la gente se oían muy lejanos...

Se sorprendió al sentir como el brazo de Heero lo rodeaba por la cintura, acercando más su cuerpo al del otro. Demasiado nervioso y no queriendo dar un show, Duo puso sus manos en el pecho de Heero y lo separo ligeramente, haciendo que el japonés abriera los ojos.

- Perdón... supongo que soy controlador – le susurro Duo, rojo y sonriendo algo contrariado. Entonces se acerco al rostro de su prometido y lo beso con la boca cerrada, separándose rápidamente y saliendo del abrazo que lo tenia el muchacho.

Las personas a su alrededor rieron alegremente, algunas chicas incluso pidieron repetición, pero Duo las ignoro, caminando rápidamente hacia donde estaban sus amigos, un impasible si bien algo sonrojado Heero siguiéndolo.

Mientras Quatre trataba valientemente de aguantar sus risas, Wufei y Hilde no eran tan recatados. La chicas estaba doblada carcajeándose sin reservas y Wufei estaba rojo de tanto reír, hasta había unas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

- ¡Por los dioses, eso fue invaluable! – exclamo el chino cuando pudo respirar bien - ¡Hubieras visto tu cara Duo! – agrego, tremendamente divertido.

Duo sonrió falsamente.

- Si... me lo imagino. – dijo entre dientes y aun sonriendo.

Quatre retrocedió un par de pasos. Tantos años siendo el mejor amigo de Duo le habían enseñado varias cosas del trenzado. Uno, él tenía una naturaleza juguetona y si bien era muy bromista y desvergonzado tenía cierto aire inocente. Dos, el muchacho siempre se metía en problemas, de una u otra manera, a veces genuinamente sin querer. Tres, cuando Duo sonreía pero tenía una gran vena pulsando en la cien, era mejor correr por sus vidas.

Wufei, siendo ignorante de estas no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

¡SPLASH!

- ¡Duo! – grito indignado y completamente empapado.

- ¡Eso te sacas por graciosito! – grito sin arrepentirse el muchacho - ¡Y tu Hilde, cuídate que no creas que te salvas por ser mujer!

La chica en cuestión trato de hacer su mejor carita de "Yo no hice nada" pero el trenzado no se la tragaba.

Soltando un bufido, Duo la paso de largo, deteniéndose junto a Quatre, quien trato de hacerse invisible... sin lograrlo.

- Y tu... – hablo el chico, solo con el suficiente volumen para que el rubio escuchara – ya verás cuando le diga a Iria quien fue el que le dijo a su novio sobre los votos de las mujeres en Arabia.

- Pero... yo no hice nada – trato de defenderse el árabe, pero al ver la mirada de Duo sabía que era una causa perdida.

- ¡Ja! Esa carita inocente no sirve conmigo, te conozco mosco... y sabías del plan, así es que eres cómplice. – y sin mas siguió su camino, Heero aun tras él, luciendo cada vez mas aburrido.

Quatre suspiro y viendo como Hilde ayudaba a Wufei a salir del río decidió desquitarse.

¡SPLASH!

- ¡¡Quatre!! – chillo sorprendida la muchacha.

- ¡¿Winner?!

Quatre hizo un puchero, como si no acabase de aventar a Hilde y hecho que Wufei volviera a caer.

- Miren en lo que me metieron – se quejo y volvió a suspirar.

- - -

- Eso fue humillante.

- Creo que exageras.

- ¿Es que acaso me saliste exhibicionista?

- No, pero no me gusta hacer drama de todo. Lo que paso pasó. – dijo tranquilamente Heero sin siquiera despegar la vista del camino por un segundo.

- Que fácil para ti... – mascullo el trenzado.

Sin ánimos para seguir viendo los juegos, Duo decidió regresarse a su casa... o mas bien a la de Heero.

Lo que mas le había molestado a Duo no era lo que habían hecho sus amigos... si no que él casi deja que suceda así nomás. Y dejar que Heero lo besara como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

"Bueno... él _es_ tu prometido." defendió una vocecita en su cabeza. Duo bufo.

Y así cuando Duo y Heero llegaron a la casa y Kaori les pregunto como les había ido, la mujer sonrió con satisfacción al ver como ambos jóvenes se sonrojaban un color rojo escarlata...

** Notas de Anira:**

Ay Dios, yo creí que lo de Trowa había sido muy obvio, pero la mayoría de ustedes se sorprendió... ósea que soy mas sutil de lo que creía... mm...

Este capitulo fue largo... ¿Por qué tan largo? Bueno, pues porque al capítulo pasado le había cortado una parte (lo de antes de la feria) y la tuve que poner en este episodio. Lo peor de todo es que yo ya quería sacar al chico con quien Quatre habla al principio de este capitulo, pero no se pudo y las cosas ya se me explayan. Quien fuera a pensar que se debía de terminar el fic ya en este episodio...

Tratare de escribir mas rápido, pero tomen en cuenta que estoy en la Uni y aunque parece fácil no lo es tanto.

**Anuncio**: Por cierto, aun es pronto para anunciar esto pero si tienen preguntas que desean saber del fic, mandenlas a mi correo (o dejen un review, dependiendo del caso) porque al final de "¡¿Me QUE?!" va a haber un FAQ y quisiera ir avanzandolo.

Y ahora... ¡contestando reviews!

Kana Yuy Maxwell: Je, pues si: Trowa. ¿Qué cosas, no? Y si, trate de dejar pistas para que dedujeran que era Trowa el anónimo poeta, no quería que se viera muy de improvisto por que de hecho se planeo desde el principio (bueno, desde el segundo capítulo). Y Heero cayó en la trampa de Hilde por machista, quien le manda subestimar a las mujeres.... y no te apures, este fic seguirá, ya tengo los siguientes 2 capítulos, nada mas falta pasarlos a la compu.

miki-san VM: Gracias, me da gusto que tea grade la historia. Sobre Duo... si el muchacho le dijera a Heero lo que siente en estos momentos, pues no habría fic así es que se tendrá que aguanta un poquito, pero no te apures, que ya va encaminado. ¿Quién es el que esta en la sala de Quatre? Pues... tendrás que esperar un poco mas para saberlo. Y no te apures sobre Relena: el 90 de las fangirls la odian.

Calipso: Si, la historia va lenta pero segura. Pero no te me angusties, ya tengo lo que sigue así es que no tardare en subirlo.

Angeli Murasaki: Si, es que en esta actualización me tarde. Y ya que se resolvió el misterio sobre el enigmático poeta... tenia que dejar el misterio de quien estaba en la casa de Quatre.

Nadia Hiwatari: No, Relena no era. Ella escribía poemas (y disque canciones) pero los estampaba en el salón de Duo, ¿recuerdas? Lo mencione en el primer capitulo. Y lamento decirte que, como ya has de saber para estos momentos, si te equivocaste: la persona con Quatre no era ni Trowa ni Heero.

akane himura: Si ya se... pero la odiosa escuela me tenia (y aun me tiene) muy ocupada y eso sumado al mi servicio social... esta vez no fue falta de inspiración la tardanza fue falta de tiempo. Sobre las sorpresas que vienen... la verdad espero no desmayar a nadie. Y lo de Heero tomando venganza de Hilde... fíjate que no lo había pensado, pero la idea tiene merito, ya veré si puedo agregar algo después.

Lamento decepcionarte, pero aun no diré quien es la persona que fue a visitar a Quatre (ni lo diré por algún tiempo). Pero si te agrada Quatre, no te angusties, ya tendrá mas participación (es que ya se me estaba pasando desapercibido el rubio...)

kayla: Gracias por tus comentarios. Lo de Trowa, me sorprende que les sorprenda (válgame la redundancia) pero al mismo tiempo me da gusto, mas que nada porque quería algo que se notara pero que no fuera dolorosamente obvio. Hilde es fácil de representar en un UA (Universo Alterno) y Kaori aun mas porque por algo es mi creación. Je, ella si que nunca me saldrá fuera de carácter.

Natsume-chan: Gracias y espero que este capitulo también te haya seguido gustando. No se si soy agradable... trato, pero también me dicen que soy enojona P pero gracias por decírmelo, fue muy amable. Y mil gracias por desearme suerte en mis proyectos (mira que con el tiempo que me dan para realizarlos la necesito...).

Susuke Maxwell: Me da gusto sorprenderte, junto con mas gente con esa cosilla de Trowa. Y pues Relena tiene que salir con sus dramas, por algo es personaje cómico secundario. Espero que la "cita" en la feria te haya gustado (digo, de aperdis y aunque fue rapidito ya se dieron un beso). Lo del misterioso personajes del anterior capitulo... pues seguirá en misterio, porque no se sabrá quien es hasta más adelante. Pero creeme, no creo que a esta le atines... pero tu hazle el intento si quieres P 


	7. Un día japones El Domingo de Duo

**¡¿ME QUE?!**

Episodio 6: Un día japonés. El Domingo de Duo-kun.

El sol se filtro por la ventana, sus rayos iluminando la apacible figura acostada sobre el futon. El chico se removió, molesto. Su mente, aun nublada por el sueño, le informaba que ya era de día y que al ser su sueño interrumpido tenía dos opciones: o se levantaba o escondía la cabeza bajo la almohada. Escogiendo la segunda opción, Duo estiro el brazo, buscando a tientas la almohada y al encontrarla el chico escondió su rostro en ella.

"Huele a Heero" fue el fugaz pensamiento que paso por la cabeza del muchacho. "¿Uh?"

Sentándose letárgicamente Duo noto que se encontraba en el futon de Heero, si bien el ojiazul no se encontraba en la habitación.

"¿Dónde demonios esta?" se pregunto, gruñendo para si mismo. Duo suspiro. Creía que la tarde y noche pasadas habían sido un sueño, pero al verse hallado en la habitación de su prometido comprobó que no era así.

Bostezando el chico tallo sus ojos, tratando de despabilarse. Se levanto y recogió los futones, guardándolos en el closet con cuidado. Luego de peinarse bajo las escaleras aun algo adormilado pero oliendo la comida casera siguió adelante. Perezosamente llego hasta la cocina y abrió la puerta, pero estando aun demasiado adormilado luego de abrirla cayó al suelo. Al levantar la cara vio ojos azul cobalto que lo veían entre sorprendidos y divertidos.

- Heero... – murmuro quejumbrosamente, no siendo capaz de levantarse por su cuenta.

Heero pestañeo, viendo con diversión al chico frente a él, pero pronto resumió su usual expresión impávida y meneo la cabeza.

- Debiste de ver por donde ibas – murmuro, ignorando al trenzado y colocando un plato sobre la mesa.

Duo, ya mas despierto se indigno al ver que su prometido ni siquiera se dignaba a verlo, mucho menos ayudarlo. Con un suspiro se puso de pie él solo y fue a la mesa a sentarse.

- ¿Qué es esto? – hablo, inspeccionando el plato con curiosidad.

- Comida. – fue la cortante respuesta.

Heero sonrió al ver a Duo olfatear graciosamente la comida, su nariz moviéndose como la de un conejo. Colocando otro plato para si mismo, el chico por fin se sentó, tendiéndole a Duo un par de palitos chinos.

Duo los tomo sin replicar, pero se les quedo viendo como si nunca hubiera visto algo así en su vida, demostrándole a Heero que el chico no estaba en sus cinco sentidos aun. Viendo que pese a que ya más de diez minutos que había servido la comida el trenzado seguía sin comer, Heero suspiro.

- ¿No los sabes usar? – pregunto directamente.

- Pues no – admitió Duo, algo sonrojado. – Y aun no se que es esto. – dijo, frunciendo el ceño y con un palito comenzó a remover la comida.

- Es pescado, arroz y pulpos – contesto Heero - ¿Nunca había visto esa comida o que? – agrego con algo de burla.

Duo lo fulmino con la mirada.

- Si, pero nunca había desayunado esto – y volviendo as fruncir el ceño señalo el arroz con el palito – Y este arroz esta crudo.

- No, no lo esta. – refuto Heero

- Si, si lo esta.

- Que no.

- Que si.

- Que no.

- Que si.

- Que no.

- ¡Que si! – grito Duo – Esta duro, así es que esta crudo. – afirmo con convicción.

- Esta duro, pero no esta crudo, simplemente no lo deje tanto tiempo hirviendo.

- ¿Por qué? – quiso saber el trenzado.

- Porque de esta manera sabe más dulce. – fue la simple respuesta – Pruébalo. – animo el ojiazul.

- Pero yo no se... – murmuro, viendo con duda sus palitos chinos.

Heero rodó los ojos y tomando sus propios palitos tomo un poco de arroz y lo puso frente a la boca de Duo.

- Anda, que no tengo todo el día – urgió al ver que Duo solo lo miraba con la cara roja. – y mastica, no lo tragues, que sino te ahogas. – Duo le lanzo una mirada de advertencia, pero acerco el rostro de todos modos.

- Tienes razón, sabe mas dulce – admitió el chico luego de probar lo que le ofreciese el otro. – ¿Y tu mamá en donde esta? – pregunto al no ver a Kaori por ningún lado.

- Salio a comprar unas cosas, no debe de tardar.

Después de un rápido curso de cómo sostener los palitos y de haber terminado de desayunar, Duo finalmente vio el reloj.

- ¡¿Las nueve de la mañana?! – grito escandalizado al ver la hora – Con razón me costo levantarme...

Heero levanto una ceja.

- Si... se ve que eres del tipo holgazán.

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – farfullo, cruzándose de brazos e ignorando como los palitos le picaban las costillas.

- No es tan temprano – dijo, pasando un bocado – Y no se de que te quejas si no has hecho nada mas que comer. Yo me levante antes y prepare el desayuno.

- ¿Tú? – se sorprendió su prometido.

- Si yo. Y cierra la boca que pareces pescado.

Y por primera vez esa mañana, Duo obedeció al instante. Heero solo sonrió.

- - -

Era una normal tarde de verano, lo que se traducía como una endemoniadamente caliente y húmeda tarde que ponía a todos irritables...

- ¡Juguemos Twister! – sugirió con entusiasmo Kaori.

... o a casi todos.

- Madre, en realidad no tengo ánimos para ello – rechazo Heero, concentrado completamente en su laptop.

- Al menos estaríamos haciendo algo... – murmuro Duo – Estoy aburrido de la tele, nada mas están pasando repeticiones de películas viejas.

- Oh... "Lo que el Viento se Llevo". Sip, esa es del tiempo de mi abue – comento Kaori al ver lo que veía su futuro yerno.

Duo apago el aparato.

- ¿Por qué no salimos o algo? – pidió quejumbrosamente.

- Salimos ayer – recordó el otro, sin siquiera dignarse a verlo.

- Lo se, pero... – hablo ligeramente incomodo. Con un suspiro derrotado meneo la cabeza – Olvídalo, tienes razón. Ahora vuelvo, voy a llamar a Quatre – les dijo antes de subir las escaleras e ir por el teléfono inalámbrico de la habitación de Heero.

Viendo ir al decepcionado muchacho, Kaori hizo sonidos de desaprobación.

- Heero, Heero, Heero... me decepcionas hijo, de verdad que me decepcionas. – hablo como si su hijo hubiera cometido un acto reprobable. – Después de la cita de ayer y de lo que por sus rojas caras pensé había sido una maravillosa noche ahora dejas que tu prometido vaya a buscar atención de otro hombre.

Para el observador común Heero seguía tecleando rítmica e indiferentemente, pero Kaori, quien no por nada había criado al chico, había notado la brevísima pausa en el sonido del tecleado de su hijo luego de que ella pronunciase esas palabras.

Sonriendo con malicia la mujer siguió hablando con voz melodramática.

- Oh, pero que se le hace. Es natural que Duo-chan se sienta más cómodo con ese simpático _amigo_ suyo. – dijo, haciendo énfasis en 'amigo' – Después de todo es dulce, educado, atento y siempre escucha pacientemente todo lo que le cuenta Duo-chan...

Pero ella se vio interrumpida cuando Heero cerró la laptop de golpe.

- Me voy a mi cuarto – anunció fríamente.

Viendo la forma tan rígida (aun mas de lo normal) en que caminaba su hijo, Kaori meneo la cabeza.

"Que necio eres, muchacho..."

- - -

Duo se llevo una tremenda sorpresa al ver a Heero entrar a su habitación abruptamente, con cara de estar buscando algo con desesperación. Al verlo sentado sobre su cama leyendo una revista pareció relajarse. Un poco.

- Creí que hablarías con Quatre – dijo y si bien el trenzado no percibió ese enunciado como pregunta aun así contesto.

- No estaba, me tuve que conformar con la revista para no morir de aburrición. – y dicho esto regreso a su lectura. – Esta rara, pero algo interesante.

Heero se removió incómodamente. ¿Y que se supone que hiciera para entretener al trenzado? Él no era buen conversador. Y francamente tampoco le gustaba salir. En todo caso ahora menos que antes le gustaría salir, aun estaba algo avergonzado por lo que él mismo casi hacia la noche anterior. Mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo.

- Y... de que querías hablar con Quatre? – pregunto Heero, su tono un tanto inseguro. Pero Duo estaba tratando de descifrar los kanjis y no lo noto.

- Del festival que habrá en un mes. El muy desdichado me inscribió junto con Hilde como voluntario. – explico, haciendo un gesto fastidiado.

- ¿Festival de que? – cuestiono con extrañeza Herro.

- Pues de la organización esa que invierte en la escuela. Va a haber puestos de comida y algunas actividades. Creo que nuestro salon va a hacer una obra de teatro o algo así no lo se.

- ¿Vas a actuar?

- ¿Que? No, claro que no. – se espanto Duo – Yo nada mas iba a asistir con el escenario, pero como ya dije Quatre andaba algo corto de gente en cuanto a voluntarios y nos inscribió a mi y a Hilde para ayudar con los otros detalles del festival. Repartiendo camisas azules, dibujando el escudo de la escuela, pintando cabello, cosas así...

- ¿Por qué azules? Nuestro uniforme es verde... - se confundió Heero al oír sobre las camisas.

- Porque el gobierno es del partido... ¿oyes de veras no sabes nada de esto? – Heero meneo la cabeza. – Que raro, ¿acaso no hay festivales en Japón? – pregunto Duo, levantando una ceja escépticamente.

- No como estos. – responde el otro neutralmente – En realidad por estas fechas solo esta el _Natsumatsuri._ Y en esa clase de festivales no usamos playeras de colores conmemorativos a algo. Simplemente usamos yukatas.

- ¿Yukatas? – repitió con confusión su prometido.

- Son como kimonos, pero menos ornamentales y mas cómodos. Se usan en verano. – viendo la cara de 'no te entiendo, me hablas en otro idioma' Heero suspiro – Imaginate batas pero mas formales.

- Ah – murmuro Duo, comprendiendo un poco. – Como estas – dijo, enseñándole la revista que leyera hace unos momentos.

- Si... – dijo y viendo con detenimiento la revista se dio cuenta de algo que apenas y había notado - ¡Esa revista es mía!

Duo pestañeo.

- Pues claro, todas las mías están en mi casa. Y anoche insististe en venir directo para acá, así es que...

- ¡Pero las cosas se piden primero! – reclamo Heero.

Duo frunció el ceño.

- Claro – comenzó a hablar en tono sarcástico – Como me haces tanto caso una vez que te pones frente a esa maldita maquina – reclamo, refiriéndose a la laptop.

- El mismo que tú me pones cuando pruebas los juegos de video.

- Si a esas vamos, yo salgo ganando, ya que tú también los juegas. – soltando un bufido lanzo la revista hacia Heero – Olvídalo, no importa. Hace demasiado calor como para discutir.

El otro tomo la revista y se la dio en las manos. Duo lo vio confundido y Heero desvió la vista.

- Solo quiero que la próxima vez me la pidas – murmuro, ligeramente sonrosado.

- Ah... ok.

"Que raro..." pensó Duo, pero no dijo nada.

Cuando Heero conecto su laptop al escritorio Duo casi suspira, pero sonrió al pensar que en realidad si al otro le molestara su presencia se hubiera quedado abajo con Kaori...

- - -

- Estuvo rico señora Yuy, gracias por la comida – agradeció Duo, con una feliz sonrisa

- Por favor Duo, si me tiras de a vieja al menos no uses ese apellido – rogó Kaori – Dime de a perdis señora Kobayashi.

- ¿Eh? – musito Duo - ¿Por qué?

El trenzado noto con curiosidad como Heero desviaba la vista, pero Kaori sonrió

- Kaori Yuy suena muy raro – fue todo lo que dijo y se puso de pie. – Los dejo un momento, voy a salir.

- ¿A dónde va, Madre? – cuestiono Heero.

- La chismosa de la vecina Miridell quiere hablar conmigo. Parece que ha notado que ustedes dos siempre andan juntos y me quiere 'informar' de ello – Kaori esbozo una sonrisa gatuna – No puedo esperar para decirle que están comprometidos – dijo, lanzando una risita infantil.

Los dos chicos sudaron una gotita.

- Ah – murmuro Heero – Pues que le vaya bien.

- ¡Adiós!

Luego de recoger los trastes, Duo se fue a la sala mientras Heero lavaba los trastes. Al terminar de hacer su deber el ojiazul volteo para encontrar que en vez de estar viendo la tele, Duo miraba fijamente hacia el cielo desde la puerta del patio trasero.

El chico de ojos violeta lucía sereno, tenia una apacible sonrisa en el rostro y por primera vez desde que lo conoció no parecía un hiperactivo niño de cinco años, mas bien lucia como un joven tierno y se veía muy...

- Kirei... – susurro para si mismo Heero.

- ¿Que es esto? – pregunto su prometido.

- ¿Uh? – salió de su ensoñación el otro. - ¿Qué es que?

- Esto – respondió Duo, señalando los muñequitos de papel que colgaban de la puerta que daba hacia el patio.

- Teruteru Bouzu – contesto automáticamente el ojiazul, ignorando el hecho de que su acompañante no sabía japonés – En Japón son muy comunes en las puertas, Madre quería poner unos en la puerta principal, pero como siempre esta cerrada no tiene caso.

- Son curiosos – rió Duo, jugando con ellos.

- Supongo – concedió el otro, mas interesado en ver como el viento movía el cabello del trenzado dándole un aire angelical que en los muñequitos de papel.

- Oyes, sino es indiscreción preguntar, ¿por qué tu mamá no se apellida Yuy?

Con esa pregunta Heero fue regresado abruptamente a la realidad.

- El señor Yuy no se caso con Madre, aunque si me reconoció hijo suyo – explico Heero – Hasta esta tarde, creí que ya lo sabias. – dijo al ver como los ojos de su prometido se abrían enormemente.

- N-No – tartamudeo el otro, agachando el rostro – Perdona, no quería ser metiche.

- No importa, de todos modos es algo que ya paso. Si ese hombre no me hubiera dado su apellido, simplemente me apellidaría Kobayashi.

- Heero Kobayashi – trato el nombre el trenzado, soltando una risita – Suena chistoso – comento aun entre risas.

Heero rodó los ojos. Duo sonrió suavemente.

- Me pregunto... si papá no hubiera tenido tiempo de registrarme bajo su nombre y algo le hubiera pasado... ¿me llamaría Duo C. Price?

Silencio. Entonces...

- ¿C.? – pregunto inquisitivamente Heero - ¿Tienes otro nombre?

"¡Bestia!" se recrimino mentalmente el trenzado.

- No, yo creo que estaba pensando tonteras, no hagas caso.

- Siempre estas pensando tonteras...

- ¡Hey! – reclamo el otro, ofendido.

- ... pero esto es curioso. ¿Tendré que preguntarle a Madre? – dijo, sonriendo arrogantemente.

- ¡No! – grito Duo - ¡Que Dios se apiade de mi alma, no! ¡No le preguntes!

- Que hombre tan religioso – soltó con un poco de sarcasmo Heero – Pero no creo que te escuche dios, así es que olvídalo. En cuanto regrese Madre le preguntare... y si no

Duo gimió al ver que sus esfuerzos de años enteros iban a ser rotos en unas horas, en el mejor de, los casos en un día. Oh, la humillación...

Su madre de veras lo odiaba...

- Heero... vamos, no seas así, ¿Qué de interesante puede tener mi segundo nombre? Además, los otros me conocen como Duo de todos modos, no serviría de nada que conocieras el significado de la C.

- Quien sabe. – dudo el otro – Tal vez imponga la moda y te empiece a llamar por tu segundo nombre.

Un gesto horrorizado fue su respuesta, el cerebro de Duo dándole una clara imagen mental de las caras burlonas de Wufei y Hilde mientras gritaban a todo pulmón "¡Buenos días Casimiro!"

Por su parte Heero sonreía, entretenido al ver las emociones pasar por la cara de Duo.

"Hablar con Duo... no es tan difícil como creía" fue su pensamiento antes de que sonara el teléfono.

- - -

- ¿Te divertiste, hijo? – pregunto Chris apenas entraron a la casa.

- Aja – contesto Duo con una gran sonrisa – La señora Kobayashi es muy cotorra, y Heero hablo conmigo un rato así que no me aburrí. Además me ayudo un poco con la tarea – admitió lo ultimo un tanto avergonzado de necesitar la ayuda de su prometido para la escuela.

"¿Cotorra? JA, se porta bien contigo entonces..." pensó Chris, sabiendo bien que tan des..papayosa podía ser su amiga.

- Voy a hablarle a Quatre, papá. Tengo que reclamarle por varias cosas y no puedo esperar hasta mañana.

- ¿Qué cosas? – pregunto con extrañeza pues sabía que el rubio era casi un ángel.

Para su sorpresa Duo se sonrojo escarlata de inmediato.

- ¡Urgh! Créeme, no querrás saber. – farfullo y subió a su habitación de inmediato, apenas y viendo a su confundido padre.

- - -

- Mañana.

- Si, ya lo se.

- No me importa lo que pienses, no me daré por vencido.

- Si... ya lo se. – un suspiro – Solo pienso que no lo mereces, incluso si te da una oportunidad.

- ¡Calla! Esta vez será diferente.

- No lo creo y te aseguro que si yo hubiera sabido esto antes, cuando aun estabas aquí, le hubiera advertido a mi amigo no entrometerse contigo. Si yo hubiera sabido...

- Pero no supiste, nos relacionamos y él me ama.

- Tu padre...

- ¡Ya no me importa!

Pasos molestos se alejaron.

- Pero se que tarde o temprano lo volverás a lastimar... Farid.

- - -

Trowa suspiro cuando sus clases finalmente terminaron y comenzó a recoger sus libros. No podía esperar ni un segundo mas para salir de la escuela... era un día demasiado agradable como para pasarlo encerrado.

"Quizás debería ir al parque" considero por unos instantes.

Saliendo del salón tuvo que esquivar a una veloz rubia.

- ¡¡Heeeroooo!! – grito felizmente la chica, subiéndose encima de la espalda del aludido, quien simplemente suspiro.

- Peacecraft – reconoció el muchazo con resignación.

Trowa sonrió. Aunque la rubia estaba haciendo el ridículo constantemente y ella supiera del compromiso entre el ojiazul y Duo, ella seguía tratando de ganarse el amor de Heero. Sin duda tenía gran voluntad, si bien nada de cerebro. Pero Trowa admiraba ese valor de hacer cualquier cosa por la persona amada...

"Duo..." pensó tristemente.

Desgraciadamente él no era así. Cuando descubrió sus sentimientos por el chico trenzado, no pudo sino esconderlos tras poemas anónimos. Cuando descubrió que no solo Duo era gay, sino que además tenía un prometido que había anunciado su relación a diestra y siniestra, Trowa se deprimió bastante, pero sabía que bien se lo merecía por haber sido un cobarde. Por eso ni siquiera había intentado conquistar a Duo luego de enterarse de que el trenzado era gay. ¿Cómo podía él, un cobarde que había ocultado ser gay por tanto tiempo competir con alguien como Heero, quien al apenas haber ingresado lo había declarado a toda la escuela sin temer el posible rechazo de todos? Simplemente no era posible.

Pero si algo había aprendido de la experiencia era a tener más valor. La próxima vez que le gustara alguien iba a decirlo abiertamente, sin miedo ni reservaciones, pese a que fuera posible que lo rechazaran.

Estaba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que no noto a la persona frente a él hasta que choco y ambos trastabillaron para luego caer al piso, libros y papeles desparramándose.

Recuperándose rápidamente, Trowa volteo a ver a la persona que había tumbado.

- Lo siento, estaba algo distraído... – se disculpo en un murmullo, algo tímido de hablarle al rubio que apenas y conocía.

- E-Esta bien. Eso pasa, yo también andaba algo distraído – respondió Quatre, sonriendo despreocupadamente.

Trowa, quien había comenzado a recoger sus cosas, cabeceo.

- Ten, esto debe de ser tuyo – le dijo tendiéndole las cosas que no había reconocido como suyas.

- ¡Si! – sonrió Quatre - ¡Muchas gracias! – sonrosándose un poco el rubio lo vio a los ojos – Oyes Trowa... solo quería felicitarte por lo que has hecho en el periódico de la escuela... todos los números desde que tu eres el editor han sido muy interesantes. En particular me gusto el articulo que sacaste sobre el Museo de la Ciudad... has mantenido activo el periódico.

Trowa sonrió levemente.

- Gracias, pero no es nada. Las personas que escriben los artículos y quienes compran el periódico son los que lo mantienen activo, no yo. – hablo un tanto fríamente. – Bueno, me tengo que ir, adiós.

- ¡E-Espera! – pidió Quatre, deteniéndolo de inmediato.

- ¿Si? – pregunto algo confundido.

- Um, um... yo.. yo quería saber si te gustaría salir a algún lugar.. conmigo – hablo nerviosamente el rubio.

Trowa pestañeo.

- E-Es decir. – continuo el chico – No tienes que hacerlo, por su puesto y si estas ocupado lo comprendo perfectamente – aclaro de inmediato Quatre – Es solo que con Duo y Hilde ocupados en la tarde y ahora que te veo yo pensé...

- Esta bien – lo interrumpió Trowa – Y no estoy ocupado. De hecho estaba pensando salir a algún lugar... es un día muy bello.

- Si, es verdad. – sonrió el rubio, sus ojos brillando con alegría puesto que Trowa había aceptado.

"Que tierno" Trowa sonrió ante el pensamiento.

- Pues entonces te veo en la tarde, ¿cómo a que horas?

- No lo se... – murmuro el chico nerviosamente. - ¿A las tres nos vemos en el parque? – pregunto dudoso.

- A las tres esta bien y será en la entrada del parque. – especifico el chico de ojos color esmeralda.

- Ok.

Sin más el rubio se siguió su camino, Trowa observándolo por unos instantes antes de irse él también.

- - -

Duo, Heero, Quatre y Hilde salieron calmadamente de la escuela, Duo y Hilde platicando animadamente mientras los otros dos solo escuchaban.

- ¡Sip! Luego de eso iremos a la tienda que esta por el poniente de la ciudad.

- ¿La de computadoras?

- Si... digo, tiene softwares para que los vea Heero y también esta el hardware así es que me interesa a mi también.

- Eres un maniático de la computación, ¿cierto Heero?

- Hn – gruño una afirmativa el chico.

Duo rodó los ojos.

- Heero, no eres neandertal, por favor habla.

- ¿No deberías de decir 'no eres animal'? – corto una profunda voz – Solo los animales se comunican con gruñidos, mi niño.

Todos levantaron la vista para apreciar frente a ellos a un joven alto, de cabello negro y ojos ámbar que sonreía burlescamente.

- Duo. Tanto tiempo. – dijo el joven.

Los ojos de Duo se abrieron enormemente.

- ¡Fa-Farid!

_ Esta historia continuará... (N/A: Ay, que de telenovela se oye eso)_

Explicaciones Japonesas:

Los típicos desayunos japoneses consisten en arroz, pepinillos y pescado. A veces incluye sake. No me gustan los pepinillos y como en Japón almuerzan pulpos pues...

Kanji es escritura japonesa (los símbolos que vemos). No entro en detalles porque no vale la pena...

_ Natsumatsuri.- _ Festival de Verano.

Teruteru Bouzu.- Ya se explico, pero aquí va de nuevo. Son los muñequitos de papel con cabeza de bola que se cuelgan en las puertas de las casa japonesas (a veces en algunas sombrillas también lo hacen) y sirven para ver la dirección del viento.

Kirei.- Hermoso. Mucho más significativo que kawaii (lindo)

** Notas de Anira Nekozikii:**

Alguien me reto a meter un poco de 3x4 luego de comentarle yo a esa persona que nunca escribiría un 3x4 porque no me gustaba como la mayoría de la gente los escribía, con Trowa siempre sufriendo en silencio y Quatre demasiado ingenuo, sintiendo lo mismo por él pero nunca haciendo nada... ¡ejem! En fin, el punto es que me retaron meter la pareja en el fic y he ahí la primera dosis de 3x4. Se que a casi nadie le molestara ya que muchos me preguntaban por esta pareja, así que.... no espero reclamos, pero si los tienen adelante.

Según yo (ajem, _según yo_) el fanfic se terminara en el décimo capitulo. Esperemos que las cosas no se me vuelvan a alargar....

Ahora si, contestando reviews:

dark.- Kaori si esta loquita y Chris también (por seguirle el juego) y si, te aseguro que a mi en lo personal me encanta cuando Heero se pone celoso. Hilde lo hizo caer redondito... se lo merece, para que no ande subestimando a las mujeres, además no podía dejar que Heero se quedara en la casa mientras los demás salían a divertirse. ¿Nemesis, quien ahora es Anyanka? Ok, me alegra que ya hayas conocido la pagina (je, orgullo mío el tener una pagina de Duo-kun) y no, jamás abandonare esa pagina. ¡Me despido y mil gracias!

AGUIAL FANEL.-

Contestando el review del cap 5: Sip, Trowa era el admirador de Duo, pero no te angusties, que el asunto no llega mas que a amor de lejanía. Y si ya leíste el capitulo... si, Trowa quedara con Quatre.

Contestando el review del cap 6: Si, imagino que seria vergonzoso hacer eso, pero si nos divierte a todos, ya ni modo. El chico misterioso es Farid, ya veras que clase de persona es en el siguiente episodio. Y lamento que no te haya podido complacer con la escena del cuarto, pero no paso nada importante, así es que no tenía caso escribirla.

Gracias por los comentarios y hasta la próxima.

Lune de Barlon.- jejeje, si, en fin, tenia que quedar en suspenso. No te angusties, aquí ya esta este capitulo y no tarda en salir el que sigue.

ByUnika.- Tengo que confesar un terrible secreto... el 7mo capitulo no esta terminado. Los links en la pagina están por un error, ya que cuando actualizaba "El Templo de Shinigami" tenia casi terminado este capitulo y el siguiente avanzado, y como ya sabia de que se trataban, por eso había nombrado los episodios pero... ejem, esos links están errados, no deberían de existir, lamento la confusión. Pero no te angusties, ya sale pronto el séptimo.

Roquel.- ¡Hola, tiempo sin oír (leer) de ti! Antes que nada déjame agradecer este review, así como los otros que has dejado en mis demás fics, se te agradece profundamente.

Me alegra que te haga reír el fic, al principio estaba un tanto insegura porque nunca me he creído buena para la comedia. Y sip, Farid (el chico que ahora ya todos saben de aperdida su nombre) hará que Heero le preste mas atención a Duo y volcara las cosas patas pa'rriba. No te pierdas las locuras venideras... sobre Tro, ya ves que no quedara solito, hago avances para que se empareje con Q. Y es bueno saber que no te desagrado la personalización del chico y que pienses que no haya perdido su esencia. Sobre Hilde, pues la chica no iba a tener tanto peso en la historia, pero ya ves... a veces pareciese que los personajes cobraran vida propia.

Kaori gano mucha popularidad... tomando en cuenta que nada mas iba a aparecer en el prologo y un poco del primer capitulo. Pero como los fans la aclaman, la mujer hace mas apariciones y es como tu te imaginas: ayudando a Heero, que es un cabeza dura P

Bueno, me despido Roquel, me dio gusto saber de ti después de tanto tiempo, si bien nunca he podido charlar contigo. ¡Nos vemos!

alba-chan.- Gracias por seguir el fic a lo largo de las situaciones. Que bien que te guste y sobre lo que preguntas... pronto, pronto, Farid ayudara a desatar todo lo que has pedido.

Carm.- Wow, es raro ver a alguien aventarse todo de un sentón. Es bueno ver que te agrade como se desarrolla la situación (que es lo importante, porque la idea esta bien repetida). Lo de la visita... pues no te culpo por no saber, ya que como ahora sabrás es un personaje original y sobre Trowa... pues trate de no ser MUY obvia, así es que tampoco de culpo. Y gracias por desearme suerte... ahorita la necesito ;;

Kana Yuy.- Hey, tu eres una de las personas que me sube el ego... gracias. Y no creo que supieras quien es el chico... porque es un personaje inventado (ahora soy yo la que sospecha que sospechabas que era Solo... pues no). Y te dejare en incógnita porque como ya has de haber leído no salio la noche que pasaron juntos (válgame que salio sugestivo... pero no, no pasó nada). Lamento la tardanza... ya lo tenia escrito desde hace mucho, pero lo que no tenia era internet, lo siento, pero ya esta aquí y espero que el próximo no tarde en salir.

Angeli Murasaki.- Pues un beso es un beso y si a Duo no le hubiera ganado la pena de besarse frente a tanta gente... quien sabe que hubiera pasado. El que quiere con Duo, es un personaje inédito, no te angusties ya veras bien como es en el siguiente episodio. Y si, Heero se la pasara mal con este sujeto.

shizu-sama.- Gracias. Sobre las admiradoras de Heero... pues no, nada mas se a mencionado (Hilde le dijo a Duo que Heero es muy popular) pero no planeo en ponerle acechadoras tipo Relena, así que Duo no se pondrá mas celoso. Ahora Heero... el si tendrá motivos para encelarse. Y si, hasta de golpe. Mil gracias por tu review y tus comentarios y quien sabe, quizás si mas gente me pide que ponga celoso a Duo, quien quite y lo haga. ¡Bye!

hatzu.- Hatzu... muchas gracias por los comentarios, yo seguiré con el fic y sobre las actualizaciones... no tengo idea, son medio esporádicas.

vickyng.- Gracias. Y me da gusto (y lo digo de corazon) que alguien no se queje de que lo dejo en suspenso y mira, lo he vuelto a hacer con este capitulo aunque ahora si saben aunque sea el nombre del otro chavo. Heero y Duo aun tienen que trabajar en su relación... así es que los veremos sufrir un poco mas. El beso... no pudo ser de otra manera. Seria muy tonto que Duo besara a Heero (o se dejara besar) apasionadamente y luego negara que hubiera algo entre ellos, por eso no se besaron en la historia. Y ya tengo ese "momento" (el "verdadero beso") escrito, espero que cuando lo vean no se decepcionen cuando lo lean. Lamento la tardía actualización... no tenia internet, pero ahora ya tengo y espero actualizar mas pronto. Sin mas me despido. Hasta luego.

Mili Maxwell.- Gracias por tus comentarios. Con el episodio 7... veras te explicare lo que a los demás: los links en la pagina están por un error, ya que cuando actualizaba "El Templo de Shinigami" tenia casi terminado este capitulo y el siguiente avanzado, y como ya sabia de que se trataban, por eso había nombrado los episodios pero... ejem, esos links están errados, no deberían de existir, lamento la confusión. Pero no te angusties, ya sale pronto el séptimo.

Mientras aquí ya has podido ver que en este episodio Duo se queda todo un día con Heero y ya sabes aunque sea el nombre del chico misterioso (Farid) y no se te culpa por no saber quien era, depuse de todo es un personaje original. Y ya veras que destrosos causa este chico en la vida de los personajes...

A Trowa le gusta Duo, pero sabe bien que no le hará caso el muchacho. Ahora estoy abriendo camino para algo de 3x4, pero todavía esta "en construcción" y no se que tanto saldrá de esta pareja. El 1x2 es afuerzas, porque es mi pareja preferida (soporto otras, pero esta es la que prefiero).

Y si, Fardi fue el antiguo novio de Duo, eso es algo fácilmente deducible y que se explicara mas a fondo en el siguiente capitulo, así como la reacción de los demás ante este "ex" del chico de ojos violeta. Y como lo dice el titulo de ese episodio, Heero se pondrá celoso.

Y soy yo quien te agradece al escribirme, mil gracias. Sin más que decir, me despido. ¡Chaito!

Jotaru Aya Y.M

Gracias, gracias y mil gracias por todos tus comentarios. Jejeje, me subes el ego.

Sobre el árabe... como habrás de haber leído, su nombre es Farid y su personalidad, así como su pasado aparecerán en el siguiente capitulo, así que no te lo pierdas.

Sobre el MSN... claro que me puedes agregar. Yo generalmente me conecto solo en las mañanas (en la escuela) así que no se si te será posible encontrarme, pero si es así, estaré gustosa de hablar contigo.

Nuevamente gracias por tus lindos comentarios y sin mas que agregar me despido. ¡Bye!

Susuke Maxwell.- Gracias Susuke. Por cierto, salúdame a Pikachu y agrádesele de mi parte por su comentario. Sobre Q... pues si, pero no te apures, las explicaciones vienen en camino. Y como ya viste no fue Trowa, pero no te culpo, muchos supusieron que era el (que tampoco los culpo, digo, nadie se imaginaba que metería a un personaje original). Y un 3x4 viene en camino, pero no será relevante para la historia, así es que si te gusta o no esa pareja, no afecta a la trama realmente.

Oye mira, tienes razón. Aunque la comparación de Ranma no se me había ocurrido antes, es cierto. Jejeje, en fin. Gracias por tus comentarios Susuke, pronto saldrá el capitulo que sigue, no pierdas las esperanzas. ¡Adiós!

Crystal Ketchum Darklight.- Solo dire... si, hay alguien mas tras Duo, alguien que le causara muuuchos problemas a Heero. ¡Gracias por el review y hasta luego!


	8. Celos El pasado de Duo

**¡¿ME QUE?!**

Episodio 7: Celos. El pasado de Duo-kun.

- Duo. Tanto tiempo. – dijo el joven.

Los ojos de Duo se abrieron enormemente.

- ¡Fa-Farid! – exclamo el trenzado, tirando sus libros y las demás cosas que traía en brazos debido al shock.

El chico lanzo una sonrisa arrogante.

- Vaya que has crecido...

A su lado, Hilde abrió la boca, completamente sorprendida al reconocer al joven mientras Quatre desviaba la mirada. Observando todo esto, Heero levanto una ceja.

- ¿Quién es él Duo? – pregunto en un tono inquisitivo, pero su prometido seguía congelado.

Farid, habiéndolo escuchado fácilmente, volteo a verlo de arriba abajo.

- Tú debes ser ese tal Heero... – murmuro despectivamente y el ojiazul frunció el ceño - ¿No has oído de mí? – pregunto con burla. - ¿Acaso no te ha dicho Duo?

- ¿Decirme que? – pregunto entornando los ojos amenazadoramente.

Duo, quien había salido de su shock, se lanzo repentinamente hacia Farid, quien lo atrapo, sorprendido.

- ¡Farid! – repitió el trenzado, esta vez con una gran sonrisa. - ¡Jajaja! ¡¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!!

Farid correspondió el abrazo, sonriendo de nuevo, pero esta vez sin burla, más bien con cariño.

- Mi niño, no sabes cuanto te extrañe – le murmuro al oído.

- ¡Farid! – saludo a su vez Hilde una vez que los chicos ya se habían separado. Ella también lo abrazo, pero mas recatadamente. - ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?! Ay, si serás animal... mira que irte así nada mas, sin decirle nada a nadie.

- Lo siento Hilde... pero es que surgieron varios problemas en casa y tuve que volver de improviso... créeme que de no ser así me hubiera despedido de todos.

Las tres comenzaron a charlar animadamente, Duo y Hilde ignorando por completo a Heero. Quatre suspiro mentalmente, notando como Heero apretaba los libros fuertemente contra si, claramente molesto si bien por su rostro no pasaba emoción alguna.

"Ay Farid, pienso que hubiera sido mejor que te quedaras en nuestro país..." opino con tristeza el muchacho.

- ¤ -

- ¿Cómo que ya no iremos? – se sorprendió Duo cuando entraron a su casa.

Apenas iba a avisarle a su padre que saldrían (su papá se había quedado resolviendo unos asuntos que quedaron pendientes de su viaje y se encontraba esa tarde ahí) cuando Heero le dijo que siempre no irían a la tienda.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto el trenzado

- Pues porque se me quitaron las ganas – farfullo el otro, malhumorado.

"¿Y a este ahora que le pasa?" pensó el despistado muchacho, notando claramente el enfado del ojiazul.

- No te preocupes. – trato de tranquilizarlo – Si no puedes salir, puedo ir a ayudarle a Farid con la mudanza. Después de todo el pobre ha de estar batallando por su cuenta.

Heero bufo, molesto.

- ¡Haz lo que quieras! – y sin mas salió, dando un azotón.

- ¿Esta todo bien hijo? – pregunto Chris desde el piso superior.

- ¡Si papá! – exclamo Duo mientras por dentro pensaba "Todo bien, excepto que tengo un sicótico japonés como prometido." suspiro mentalmente.

No entendía nada. Heero se había estado comportando muy extraño desde que salieron de la escuela. Parecía mas frío que de costumbre y también lucía enfadado por algo, pero cuando le pregunto el ojiazul solo se enfado mas.

"Realmente no lo comprendo" pensó sumido en confusión Duo.

Con un suspiro, subió a avisarle a su papá que iría a ayudar a Farid con sus cosas.

- ¤ -

Encontrar a Heero sentado frente a la computadora, tecleando velozmente con una mirada intensa, podría ser lo que la mayoría de la gente consideraría una cosa 'normal'.

Lastima para Heero que Kaori no era la mayoría de la gente.

"Para empezar" razono la mujer "Heero nunca usa su teclado como si quisiera romper las teclas."

- ¿Qué te sucede, hijo? – dijo colocándose al lado del muchacho.

Heero frunció el ceño, apenas y dirigiéndole una mirada de soslayo.

- Nada, Madre. – murmuro, prosiguiendo atentamente.

"Necio" pensó Kaori, notando que pese a tener los ojos pegados al monitor, su hijo no estaba concentrado en lo que hacia.

- ¿Sucedió algo con Duo-kun? – pregunto directamente su madre. Heero se detuvo completamente.

- Madre... – advirtió entre dientes. Cuando el chico tenía problemas, odiaba que se metieran en ellos. Él siempre había sido muy responsable con sus asuntos, demasiado independiente podría decirse, incluso desde pequeño. Eso era algo que Kaori respetaba.

Excepto cuando era algo que tenía que ver con los sentimientos de su muchacho. Su hijo era casi un inepto en ese aspecto y simplemente ignoraba el problema hasta que desaparecía o empeoraba al grado de lo irreparable. En definitiva la mujer no quería que eso sucediera en este caso.

- Puedo ver que estás molesto – comenzó a hablar ella, ignorando la mirada homicida que destellaba de esos ojos azules tan parecidos y a la vez no, a los suyos. – Y Duo-kun no esta en su casa. ¿Acaso también esta molesto?

Heero bajo la mirada hacia sus manos que se encontraban en el teclado, sus ojos ahora llenos de frustración.

- No – admitió después de un largo silencio.

- ¿Pero tu si lo estas?

- No es exactamente molestia... – murmuro Heero. – No contra Duo... o no por completo.

- Hijo si no me dices lo que ocurre, no podré ayudarte.

- En realidad desearía que no se metiera, Madre – declaro Heero, levantándose de su asiento y avisando antes de salir – Iré a dar un paseo.

Viéndose sola en la casa, Kaori lanzo un pesado suspiro.

- Eres tan parecido a tu padre, Heero.... – murmuro con una sonrisita que no tenía ni una pizca de humor en ella - Ambos son unos idiotas.

- ¤ -

- Me sorprende lo rápido que terminaste – comento Duo, sentado en el piso frente al televisor y con el control del consolador en sus manos. – Digo, hace poco que llegaste.

- Nah, no traje muchas cosas así es que no fue tardado – respondió con ligereza el chico a su lado, con el otro control. – Grr, veo que sigues siendo igual de bueno con estas cosas, mi niño.

- ¡Claro! – fue la entusiasta respuesta – No he dejado de practicar. Y ya sabes que aunque a Q no le gusten tanto estos juegos, Hilde los adora y de vez en cuando molestamos a Wufei para que juegue con nosotros.

- Y ese nuevo amigo suyo... ¿a él también le gustan estos juegos? – pregunto, mirando de soslayo a su acompañante.

- ¿A Heero? – contesto distraídamente el trenzado – No, si juega, pero prefiere los juegos RPG, no estos de pelea. Pero lo suyo son las máquinas... bueno, la computadora mas que nada. Si vieras que no se despega de ahí... – suspiro frustrado.

- ¿Hace mucho que lo conoces? – siguió cuestionando Farid, mas concentrado en Duo que en el juego frente a él.

- No, no realmente. – fue el murmuro del muchacho, quien en esos momentos trataba de hacer un combo – Se acaba de mudar de Japón hace poco. Su mamá es amiga de mi papá de hace mucho, por parte de ellos nos conocimos nosotros.

"Y claro, porque nos comprometieron" gruño interiormente Duo, pero no menciono nada de ello a Farid.

- Ah, ya veo – fue todo lo que dijo el árabe.

- ¡JA! – grito triunfalmente el trenzado - ¡Te gane!

Farid rodó los ojos.

"Duo, definitivamente no has cambiado" luego de este pensamiento sonrió suavemente. "Y también sigues siendo... tremendamente inocente."

- Si, ya te escuche – corto finalmente los gritos de victoria del otro – Oye, ¿quieres ir al cine? – pregunto casualmente, lanzándole un mirada ladina.

- ¿Uh? – se interrumpió Duo en su baile de victoria - ¡Claro! – acepto de inmediato, no notando la mirada que le había echado Farid. - ¡Andando!

Farid simplemente asintió.

- ¤ -

- No sabía que por el parque hubiera esta clase de lugares.

- Si... Rashid vende libros muy buenos y muy difíciles de encontrar, pero como no puede traer muchas copias en un solo viaje no ha puesto una tienda propia.

- Hmm.

Quatre le había mostrado a Trowa una de sus tiendas favoritas y el otro había quedado sorprendido por los libros tan interesantes que se encontraban en ella. Pero lo que también lo había sorprendido era como casi todas las personas de los puestos aledaños parecían conocer a Quatre y tenerle mucho cariño. Mientras el rubio había estado revisando una sección de libros, Kurama Rashid le habia explicado que desde que el chico era un niño le habían gustado los libros y se la pasaba de tienda en tienda viendo los libros con adoración. Su padre no siempre le podía comprar la cantidad de libros que el chico quería, por lo que con el tiempo y ya encariñados, los dueños de algunas (entre ellos el mismo Rashid) tiendas le prestaban su mercancía antes de venderla. El rubio, agradecido, muchas veces les ayudaba en lo que podía.

"Vaya que las apariencias engañan" medito Trowa, mientras observaba a Quatre de soslayo. "Y yo que pensaba que era un jovencito mimado que no hacia nada por si mismo y al que le cumplían todos su caprichos... de verdad que lo juzgue mal"

- Pero pese a que su apariencia es hostil, Rashid es un ser que odia los conflictos – siguió hablando el árabe.

Ambos siguieron caminando y charlando animadamente (o más bien, Quatre hablaba y Trowa escuchaba y comentaba de vez en cuando) pero Trowa se le quedo viendo extrañado a su acompañante cuando este se quedo parado con la mirada fija frente a ellos y la boca abierta.

- ¿Qué sucede? – cuestiono ligeramente preocupado.

El rubio parpadeo y le sonrió contrariado.

- Lo siento – se disculpo de inmediato – Me pareció ver a alguien, pero de seguro me equivoque. ¡Ah! – exclamo de pronto, juntando ambas manos – Por aquí hay una tienda que vende helados deliciosos. Vamos, te invito – insito el chico, emprendiendo de inmediato el camino hacia mencionado lugar.

Con un parpadeo extrañado, Trowa asintió y lo siguió.

Por su parte Quatre escondió su preocupación bajo una sonrisa.

"Ay Farid, te estas metiendo donde no te buscan" se lamento a si mismo.

Porque, pese a lo dicho a Trowa y a sus propias suposiciones de que Duo pasaría la tarde con Heero, Quatre estaba segurísimo de a quienes había visto entrar al cine sonriendo y extremadamente juntos eran nada mas y nada menos a Farid y a Duo.

"Y espero que tu sepas lo que esta sucediendo, Duo"

- ¤ -

Ya algo entrada la noche, Duo y Farid finalmente regresaban a casa del primero, caminando lentamente y platicando sobre viejos tiempos o cosas nuevas e interesantes que les hubieran pasado en el tiempo de no verse.

Pero Farid se interrumpió frente a la puerta del trenzado al sentir una fuerte mirada sobre ellos y volvió el rostro para ver de donde procedía. Con algo de diversión descubrió que era Heero, quien los veía con ojos entornados desde una de las ventanas de su casa y expresión de pocos amigos. Viéndolo con una sonrisa burlona, Farid se volvió hacia Duo y suavizo su sonrisa.

- Gracias por venir a visitarme – dijo, inclinándose y depositando un beso en la mejilla de Duo, peligrosamente cerca de los labios del chico.

"Quien sabe" pensó maliciosamente Farid "Tal vez desde esa distancia parece que si se lo di en la boca"

- Me divertí mucho – agrego el árabe con una sonrisa.

Duo parpadeo, pero sonrió de todos modos, luciendo solo un tanto sorprendido.

- Gracias Farid, yo también la pase de pelos. ¡Como en los viejos tiempos! – declaro, riendo – Espero verte pronto. ¡Bye!

- Nos vemos, Duo.

"Si no haces algo pronto Heero, me temo que recuperare a Duo fácilmente" medito con una sonrisita Farid, mirando hacia la dirección del japonés.

Heero lo fulmino con la mirada antes de cerrar las cortinas violentamente.

- ¤ -

_ - Pero... ¿porque? ¿Por qué te vas Farid? – cuestiono con voz quebrada Duo._

_ Farid sonrió con esfuerzo, sus ojos tristes._

_ - Lo siento Duo... pero mi padre me pide que vuelva a hacerme cargo de unos problemas que han surgido. Mi presencia es necesaria y.... papá quiere que vaya pensando en alguien para que sea mi futura esposa._

_ Los ojos amatistas reflejaron el dolor que el joven trenzado sentía al escuchar esas palabras._

_ - Pero... yo creía que me amabas. – susurro con tristeza._

_ - ¡Y así es! – exclamo con desesperación el otro – Pero entiéndelo, en estos momentos es mas importante esto. Y mi padre..._

_ - Si, se cuanto respetas a tu padre._

_ Un silencio tenso descendió sobre ambos jóvenes._

_ - Te voy a extrañar. – sonrió el trenzado – Supongo que... aquí termina nuestra relación. – dijo con una sonrisa melancólica._

_ - Si... supongo – un suspiro. – Pero volveré... y cuando vuelva quiero que me recibas con una gran sonrisa y que seamos amigos. No quiero que me deseches de tu vida para siempre. Por favor Duo...._

_ - Por su puesto... – acepto el otro, aunque sus palabras sonaban tan heridas....._

- Pero.... eso fue en el pasado. – murmuro Farid mientras llegaba a su casa y cerraba lentamente la puerta – No permitiré que algo así vuelva a suceder. Nada me separara de ti... Duo

- ¤ -

"¿Hice algo malo?" se angustio Duo mientras veía frente a él a dos rayos láser – cortesía de la mortal mirada que le estaba lanzando un Heero Yuy.

Heero había estado de un pésimo humor cuando se despidieron el día anterior. Duo había decidido no molestarlo y en su lugar ir con Farid, a quien después de todo hace mucho que no veía. Además creyó que eso le daba tiempo a Heero para calmar su mal genio.

Aparentemente esa suposición no pudo ser más incorrecta. Apenas abría la puerta para recibirlo y se encontraba con una oscura, furiosa, _ intimidante_ y definitivamente mortal mirada. El chico jamás había visto tal expresión en esos ojos azules. Es decir, claro, su prometido tenía una manera intensa de ver a las personas que le desagradaban, pero nunca los miraba de _esta_ manera.

"¿Porque esta tan molesto?" siguió sin comprender el trenzado.

- ¿Ya estas listo? – pregunto bruscamente el chico.

- S-Si – tartamudeo Duo, no creyendo conveniente el decir que aun no había desayunado.

- Pues date prisa. – y diciendo esto se dio media vuelta.

"No lo entiendo"

Y con un pesado suspiro, Duo lo siguió.

- ¤ -

- Buenos días Hilde.

- Buenos días, Quatre. – saludo felizmente la chica, pero al no notar a su trenzado amigo junto al rubio, volteo a ver al árabe con ojos cuestionantes.

Comprendiendo la mirada, Quatre se encogió de hombros.

- Me dijo que tenía demasiada hambre y que se iba a volar esta clase. Le pregunte si no había desayunado, pero solo gruño cosas sin sentido

- Pues si que es raro – murmuro la chica.

Ambos jóvenes fueron a sentarse a unas gradas del gimnasio mientras el otro grupo terminaba con su clase de educación física. Dorothy los vio y se acerco hacia ellos, sentandose finalmente a su lado y sonriéndoles de manera curiosa.

- ¿Quién era ese chico que los esperaba a la salida ayer?

- ¿Nos viste?

- Toda la escuela los vio – declaro, rodando los ojos – El chico llamo la atención desde antes de que salieran ustedes.

- ¿Farid llamo la atención? – pregunto Quatre.

- Es un chico muy guapo – señalo Dorothy.

- Sip – acepto Hilde.

- Eso no importa, es gay. – anunció Quatre.

- Eso no le quita lo guapo – comento la rubia, mientras Hilde parpadeaba sorprendida, murmurando un "¿En serio?" para si misma. - De cualquier manera, ¿cómo conocen a ese tal Farid? – pregunto Dorothy con curiosidad.

- ¡Farid era nuestro amigo! – informo felizmente Hilde, ignorando de momento la información que acababa de aprender de su viejo amigo – Pese a ser mayor que todos, Farid siempre se la pasaba con nosotros. Era genial poder decir que nos juntábamos con un chico mayor, nos hacia ver mas maduros, supongo. – la chica rió – Y como apenas teníamos catorce, eso nos importaba mucho. Queríamos lucir más "maduros".

- Pero un día desapareció sin dejar rastro... nunca supimos que había pasado en realidad. Del único del que se despidió con algo de premura fue de Duo.

- ¿Duo? – cuestiono la rubia - ¿Y porque de Duo?

Hilde se encogió de hombros, no sabiendo la respuesta. Sin embargo Quatre suspiro.

- Pues... porque Duo era su novio.

- ¡¿Queee?! – exclamo Hilde, genuinamente sorprendida. Dorothy parpadeo varias veces.

- Esa no me la esperaba – comento la chica.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? – dijo Hilde, tremendamente dolida.

Quatre meneo la cabeza.

- No me reclames nada, yo tampoco sabía, Duo no le dijo nada a nadie. Me entere por labios de Farid cuando regreso.

- Pero si tú casi no hablaste con él. – dudo la chica y ahora que lo pensaba su amigo no le había dirigido la palabra al chico de ojo ámbar.

- Farid llego desde hace unos días... fue a mi casa a pedirme ayuda para reconquistar a Duo. Parece que cuando llego de Arabia vino directamente a la escuela y escucho sobre el compromiso de Duo con Heero... Farid piensa que ambos están comprometidos por decisión propia, no sabe que los obligaron sus padres – Quatre suspiro – Y la verdad yo no quise desmentirlo. Pienso que es mejor que eso quede en el pasado, ahora Duo esta contento.

- Quizás, pero velo de este modo – razono Dorothy – Duo y Heero odian su compromiso, si ese chico llamado Farid conquista a Duo, entonces ya tiene una excusa mas valida que no darle una prueba al compromiso. Pueden afirmar sinceramente que lo intentaron, no funciono y Duo ya tiene pareja. Sería perfecto, ¿no creen?

- Tal vez tengas razón... – comenzó a decir Hilde, algo dudosa, pero a su lado Quatre negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

- No, si Duo y Farid vuelven a ser novios, al final Duo sufrirá. – el chico las miro con tristeza – El padre de Farid es musulmán... y según sus costumbres no solo el homosexualismo es fuertemente reprobable, sino que además por venir de una familia tan prestigiosa tiene la obligación de dar un heredero. Cosa que con Duo obviamente no puede hacer...

- ¿Si es así porque demonios dice que lo quiere reconquistar? – exigió saber Hilde

- Porque dice amarlo – susurro Quatre – Pero... de solo recordar el estado tan miserable en el que quedo Duo cuando se marcho Farid para no desobedecer a su padre... no puedo sino dudarlo seriamente.

- Ya veo – suspiro la chica.

- Es una telenovela – murmuro la rubia – Aun así, la decisión final no será mas que de Duo.

- Cierto – asintieron los otros.

Y desde debajo de las gradas, donde había escuchado toda la conversación, Heero apretó los puños con furia...

Notas del Autor:

Mi compu murió trágicamente un sábado de diciembre. En la casa no pudimos conseguir otra hasta apenas hace una semana y pese a ello faltaba armarla, configurarla, instalarle un sistema operativo, etc, etc.

Pero ya estoy de regreso, con mas energía que nunca, así es que pueden estar atentos nuevamente para ver actualizaciones de este fic.

** Cosas del fic:**

¡Se acerca el final! Y si, me mantendré firme por mucho que reclamen: el fic se termina en el capitulo 10. Mil disculpas pero tengo que hacerlo de esta manera o nunca completare ninguna de las cosas que tengo pensado escribir. **Regresar a la página de "Fanfics"**


	9. ¿Tus sentimientos o el efecto del deber ...

**Hmm, si quieren el capitulo SIN errores en el formato y demas, tendran que sacarlo de mi pagina (el link esta en mi biografia) porque esta de necio.**

**En otros asuntos, recupere las respuestas a los reviews del capitulo antepasado, así es que aquí están. Para ver las respuestas de los review del capitulo anterior vayan luego de las notas de autor.**

**ariadna:** Gracias y no te apures por lo del review, como dicen, mas vale tarde que nuca P Me he tardado con los capítulos porque ahora estoy en exámenes, sorry.

**shizu-sama:** Repito: estoy en exámenes. Primero los parciales y ahora los ordinarios, así es que me veo algo atareada por eso no actualizo. Lamento que hayas tenido que esperar tanto. Farid... pues ya viste el comportamiento de Duo alrededor del chico¿tu que crees? Agradezco todos los comentarios, de verdad, espero que te haya agradado este capitulo también.

**Angeli Murasaki:** Si, me encantan las sorpresas y espero que a todos les gusten, porque en mi fic se hacen presentes. Jejeje, sobre lo Heero... esperemos que controle su carácter (si, como no) para que no le ulcera al pobre, porque con tantos problemas...

**Kana Yuy:** Je... pues Heero ya ves que esta sufriendo, pero quien le manda a ser tan necio.

Y sobre la noche que pasaron juntos, pues muchos lo esperaban... pero ya ven que no paso nada. Y, se que ya lo he de haber dicho un millón de veces, pero lo reitero, agradezco tus comentarios. Espero que este cap. también te haya gustado. Sobre lo del MSN, claro, agrégame no hay problema.

**AGUILA FANEL:** Gracias y si, mínimo pero el 3x4 se hace presente. Y de nuevo si, Farid les causara problemas a Heero y a Duo. Y sobre Heero dejándose... ahorita esta de dejado por el shock, pero ya veras que no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados.

**Crystal Ketchum Darklight: **Yep, me alegra que tantos sean tan felices al ver al 3x4... de verdad nadie se ha quejado, eso es bueno. Y complicarle la vida a Duo es la labor de todas sus fans P

**Satanic Sasamy:** Gracias, le echare ganas y tratare de actualizar mas pronto.

**alba-chan: **Oh si, unos capítulos mas y bye bye fic, el final esta cerca y TENIA que aparecer un rival confidente para hacerle la competencia a Heero. Sobre Trowa... va en camino, aun no olvida a Duo, pero Quatre tiene carisma, seguro y hace que se olvide del chico rápidamente.

**Cafi:** Me da gusto y tratare de apurarme ya en estos capítulos. Vere que hago sobre lo del beso...

**Calipso:** Si, perdón por tardarme. Veo que todos se emocionan con eso de que Farid es un rival para Heero, espero que cumpla las expectativas. Y comparto tu opinión¡que Heero se anime a hacer algo!

**kayla:** Gracias y no te angusties, ahora ya me mandaste review que es lo importante. Y pues ya viste los celos que le esta causando Farid a Hee-kun.

**Dark Angel 02: **Si, no te apures, ya me había tardado así es que es comprensible la sorpresa. Espero que Farid haya cumplido con su papel y te este entreteniendo y la 'cita' de Trowa y Quatre te haya agradado. ¡Se hace lo que se puede! Sin mas ni mas, me despido, Me apenas, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero que cuando termines de leer los capitulos te siga gustando como se ha ido desarrollando la serie (el fic). Que curiosos que menciones esa tontera de Kaori porque esta basado en un hecho real (asi que si, la seño de las noticias se murio... creo que era de Inglaterra). Y yo dije que comparado con el Shuichi de los primeros dos volúmenes del manga, el Shuichi del anime parece niña. Porque en el manga también tiene el cabello rosa y no se ve tan... femenino. Una vez mas gracias por los comentarios, espero saber pronto de ti. Bye.

**Shanna Hunter: **Si... Casimiro fue un cruel nombre que ponerle al pobre de Duo, pero en fin. Y como sospecha el trenzado, si alguien lo sabe, no dejaran de reírse en días. Ah, saludame a Anyanka, hace mucho que no la veo (ergh, leo) y no he sabido nada de ella. Gracias por tus comentarios, yo seguire escribiendo y espero que el fic te siga gustando, bye!

**Susuke Maxwell:** Tus preguntas espero hayan sido contestadas con este capitulo. Y solo 10 porque de hecho este fic iba a ser de solo 5 porque es un fic humorístico y con tanto tiempo (capítulos) el humor se puede ir perdiendo.

Y pues aquí ya viste quien era Farid y que tuvo que ver con Duo. Y aclarando: A Q nunca le gusto Farid. Me alegro que no te moleste el 3x4. Y... ¿estornudaste? Bueno, espero que este y futuros capítulos te sigan gustando igual. ¡Bye!

**Roquel**: Pues de momento Heero esta con la furia fresquerita y esta tratando de pulverizar a Farid solo con los ojos, pero mira que esto no va a durar. Y sobre mis conocimientos sobre Japón... pues lo que se aprende por los años de ser otaku, jajaja. Pero al menos tú has aprendido algo de este vicio (el fic) así que eso ya es ganancia, si bien solo es una palabra.

Es bueno que te agrade la personalidad de Quatre, te diré que nunca me ha gustado el hecho de que pese a querer a Trowa, en todos los fanfics lo ponen como un inútil que no hace nada.

Mil gracias por todos tus comentarios

**Ahora si, disfruten el fanfic...**

**Episodio 8: _¿Tus sentimientos o el efecto del deber en ti?_ La duda de Duo-kun.**

- Sabes Quatre, la próxima vez que nos inscribas como voluntarios solo porque te falta gente, te mato – dijo con voz peligrosamente calmada Hilde.

Quatre la miro con una gotita. Su amiga estaba amenazando su continua existencia al ver la gran pizarra de actividades a realizar y la casi miserable cantidad de gente que había en el lugar para cumplirlas.

- Lo lamento Hilde – se disculpo el rubio – Pero... como podrás ver, de verdad necesito ayuda.

- Y profesional – musito la chica. – Lo siento mas por ti Duo – declaro, volviéndose hacia su otro amigo – Tú todavía tienes que ayudar al salón con el escenario, a pintarlo y todas esas cosas.

- Seré burro de carga, puedes decirlo – la miro con ojos neutro el trenzado y Hilde soltó una risita – Eres una maldita afortunada Hilde, aun no entiendo como es que te zafaste de esta... es increíble que no harás nada.

¡Hey! – se ofendo la mencionada – Que andar paseando gente y enseñándoles el lugar no es de ningún modo divertido y la ultima vez que cheque, eso se considera como "hacer algo".

- Si, hacer algo, pero algo que hasta el más bruto puede hacerlo. Solo tienes que señalar los lugares y decirles "Aquí esta el teatro, allá la dirección, por acullá la sala de maestros". – se mofo el muchacho ¡Bah! Ni que fuera muy difícil.

Mientras sus dos amigos se enfrascaban en una infantil (si bien divertida) discusión sobre los meritos y desméritos de un guía turístico escolar (mas feamente conocido en la escuela como "edecán de cuarta") Quatre vio con decepción como ya no llegaban mas voluntarios... y es que de verdad necesitaba la ayuda.

- Esto no va a funcionar – suspiro el rubio árabe.

Los otros cesaron su debate de inmediato al ver a su amigo tan deprimido.

- Vamos Q, arriba esos ánimos – trato de sacudirlo de su tristeza Duo – Esa cosa será dentro de un mes, tenemos suficiente tiempo. Y si de verdad necesitas más tiempo, bien podemos hablar con los profes y pedir que nos abran la escuela los fines de semana para trabajar también.

- Los demás voluntarios no aceptarían sacrificar sus fines de semana... ellos solo se inscribieron para unas cuantas horas después de clases.

- A quien le importa. – le resto importancia su amiga – Bien podemos venir solo nosotros... y si nada de eso funciona, podemos desnudar a Duo y decirle a sus fans que lo pueden manosear siempre y cuando ayuden.

�¡OYE! – reclamo el trenzado con el rostro casi morado de lo roja que estaba su cara.

Quatre rió.

- Gracias, supongo que tienen razón.

Ya menos rojo, Duo ladeo la cabeza en forma pensativa.

- También podemos decirle a Farid que venga a ayudarnos.

La sonrisa de Quatre se congelo. Hilde también se removió, algo incomoda.

- Si... pero él no tiene mucha obligación que digamos – protesto débilmente. – Siendo mayor y teniendo otras cosas que hacer.

- Tal vez tienes razón – asintió lentamente Duo – Pero si nos reuniéramos los fines de semana, si podría venir.

¿Y que hay de Heero? – soltó de pronto Quatre, una mirada intensa puesta fijamente en Duo.

El trenzado no capto el doble significado de la pregunta de Quatre y con un suspiro dejo caer la cabeza, meneándola en forma de negación.

- Heero anda de malas últimamente. – confió con el ceño fruncido – Me ve como si me quisiera matar cada vez que hablamos. A decir verdad lo he evitado, quiero que se le pase lo que sea que tiene, así es que ni lo veo en las tardes. – murmurando para si agrego – Generalmente ahora me la paso con Farid a esas horas.

Quatre se reprimió de golpearse la frente mientras Hilde por su parte solo cerró los ojos, exasperada.

"Este no aprende" se lamento la chica.

- Ya le llamo yo hoy a su casa – se ofreció Hilde – Ya que tú no quieres verlo mas.

- No es que no quiera... el que no va a querer aceptar él. Con el humor que se carga estos días...

- Con el intento no se pierde nada – tranquilizo su amiga y luego sonrió – Ya que estamos en eso de meter a gente ajena, bien le puedo decir a Wufei que venga a ayudar.

¿Lo chantajearas de nuevo? – pregunto Duo.

La sonrisa de Hilde lo decía todo.

- Eres cruel.

¡Hey¿Para que mas vive una chica si no es para hacerle miserable la vida a un hombre?

- Pero es que tú te tomas el trabajo muy a pecho.

- Así es Hilde – escucharon una voz tras ellos.

Volviéndose, Quatre le sonrió angelicalmente al recién llegado mientras que Hilde le dio un juguetón golpe en el hombro.

¡Hey! – exclamo la chica, sonriendo ¿Significa que piensas que soy cruel, Trowa?

- Solo con los chicos – replico calmadamente el joven de ojos esmeralda.

¿Qué haces aquí, Trowa? – pregunto Duo con curiosidad. – Pensé que estarías muy ocupado con la edición el periódico. Sale mañana.

- Si, pero deje a los muchachos a cargo. Supe que necesitaban ayuda y... pues aquí estoy.

¿Cómo te enteraste? – pregunto con sorpresa Hilde.

- Quatre me dijo.

La chica volteo a ver inquisitivamente al rubio, quien sintió que su rostro se coloreaba.

- Ah... si, es verdad – admitió el árabe – Pero no lo dije para comprometerte – explico, volviéndose con algo de culpa hacia Trowa.

- Eso ya lo se... pero quería venir de todos modos. Además supuse que no vendría mucha gente – lanzando una mirada alrededor, el chico asintió – Y veo que no me equivoque.

¡Oh! – exclamo el rubio, apenas dándose cuenta de la hora. – Será mejor que comienza antes de que todos se desesperen y se vayan. Gracias por venir Trowa. – dijo el chico, antes de irse corriendo al podium.

Una vez en el micrófono, el chico sonrió a todos los presentes.

- Hola, buenas tardes. Agradezco mucho de verdad el que todos se hayan ofrecido a ayudar con este festival. El director me ha dejado a cargo de este proyecto, dándonos algo de libertad. Mi nombre es Quatre Raberba Winner y si cuando termine de dar las indicaciones aun tienen dudas, pueden preguntarme al final, pero por ahora les ruego que solo escuchen en silencio.

¿Raberba Winner? – repitió con algo de confusión Trowa. – Ese apellido no es de aquí...

- No, Quatre es árabe.

- No lo sabía – murmuro Trowa – Es muy curioso, yo nunca antes había conocido a un árabe rubio y de piel tan clara.

- Eso mismo le dije yo cuando me entere – asintió Duo, estando de acuerdo con el chico – Yo aun sospecho que se tiño el pelo y se hizo el esclarecimiento de piel con leche tipo Michael Jackson (1)

Decidiendo ignorar con un exotismo nacido de la práctica la bola de tarugadas que decía su amigo (y por dentro carcajeándose ante el parpadeo perplejo de Trowa) Hilde procedió a explicarle al otro muchacho el misterio detrás de esa incógnita.

- Si mi _inteligente_ amigo aquí presente hubiera preguntado _correctamente_ – soltó con sarcasmo la chica – Sabría que la madre de Quatre era norteamericana y que de ahí es de donde saco su apariencia Quatre.

- Eso tiene mas sentido – fue todo lo que dijo Trowa, volviendo a prestar atención al rubio.

Mientras Duo los volteaba alternativamente, con una gran signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza, preguntándose que tenía de malo su teoría...

¤ -

Chris se encontraba sumamente sumergido por el trabajo que le había encargado su jefe cuando escucho la voz nerviosa de su secretaria a través de la puerta.

- Por favor, señorita, comprenda. El señor Maxwell no la puede recibir, tiene que hacer cita.

El hombre levanto una ceja. ¿Pero quien haría caso omiso a las normas de la empresa, burlaría la seguridad y sería tan insensato como para ignorar la etiqueta que requerían las visitas?

La respuesta le vino al escuchar una familiar voz hablar socarronamente.

¿Qué no me recibe¿Apuestas?

"Kaori" reconoció con una sonrisa. "Claro¿quién mas"

- Al menos déjeme avisarle... – pidió en tono suplicante Katy, su secretaria.

- Ya le aviso yo. – dijo Kaori con alegría, tras lo cual Chris vio como giraba la perilla de su puerta.

¡Espere! – exclamo su pobre empleada, solo para ser completamente ignorada.

La puerta se abrió y al ver la expresión de ambas mujeres, Chris no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo. Katy parecía como si le hubieran dicho que acababa de iniciar la Tercera Guerra Mundial y Kaori portaba una expresión petulante, un triunfo infantil reflejándose en sus ojos.

- Esta bien Katy – se excuso Chris – Ella es conocida mía, no hay problema.

Katy lo vio dudosa unos segundos, volteando a ver a la mujer que casi la atropella para poder llegar hasta la oficina de su jefe y la pobre secretaria no pudo evitar preguntarse como esta loca que bailaba algo llamado "La Danza del Triunfo" ahí mismo sin recato alguno, podía estar relacionada con su apacible y civilizado patrón.

- Si usted lo dice, jefe – murmuro, saliendo de la oficina aun algo dudosa.

Una vez que Katy se retiro, Chris poso su mirada en su amiga, viéndola con curiosidad.

¿Se te ofrece algo Kaori? – pregunto educadamente él.

Kaori de inmediato ceso su baile y señalándolo acusadoramente con su dedo índice lo miro con ojos brillantes.

¡Si¡Quiero que ese hijo tuyo se disculpe con mi Hee-chan! – grito con un enojo que Chris identifico rápidamente como fingido.

- Ah – musito él con algo de distracción ¿Y que hizo? – cuestiono calmadamente.

Kaori dejo su pose dramática para encogerse de hombros y desplomarse frente al asiento en frente del escritorio de su amigo.

- No se – admitió, dejando de lado la actuación. – De hecho no creo que se hayan peleado, pero de que algo anda mal, algo anda mal.

¿Por qué lo dices?

- Pues ya no se la pasan juntos en las tardes – contó la mujer frunciendo el ceño. – Aunque no hicieran nada, en las tardes se juntaban aunque fuera un rato, pero ahora nada de nada. Y Heero esta de muy mal humor, tecleando en esa maquina como si quisiera matar a alguien.

- A Duo también lo noto algo raro - confió Chris – Mi hijo no luce molesto, mas bien... pues no se, creo que quizás melancólico. Y pasa mucho tiempo con Shin.

¿Quién es Shin? – se extraño Kaori.

- Es un gato que le regalo un buen amigo suyo... hace ya algunos años.

¿Quatre? – cuestiono ella, mencionando al único chico que ella conocía que fuera amigo de Duo.

- No, aunque también era árabe. Eran muy unidos, pero el chico se tuvo que ir a su país de origen por asuntos familiares.

- Oh.

- Si... como sea, Duo solo mima a Shin cuando esta algo triste, el resto del tiempo no le hace caso, si acaso lo alimenta y ya.

- Entonces si hay problemas en el paraíso. – murmuro pensativamente Kaori, su rostro mostrando una seriedad algo inusual en ella.

- Si, ya decía yo que esto estaba yendo demasiado bien.

Su amiga parpadeo, para luego sonreír.

- No seas pesimista, te aseguro que en cuanto averigüe que es lo que sucede esto se arre...

- NO.

La respuesta tan tajante y el tono autoritario que uso su viejo amigo sorprendió tanto a Kaori que dio un pequeño brinco en su asiento.

- Perdóname Kaori, pero he de pedirte que no te metas. – hablo con un tono mortalmente serio el hombre.

- Pe-Pero... – objeto aun algo asombrada ella ¡Heero esta herido! Y es dolorosamente obvio que es por lo que sea que este sucediendo entre él y Duo. No puedo dejar que sufra, Chris...

- Si Kaori y a te aseguro que a mi tampoco me gusta ver a Duo de esa manera – informo Chris – Pero ya están grandes, no podemos vivir su vida por ellos.

- No entiendes, Heero es muy cerrado con asuntos sentimentales, sea lo que sea que le angustie lo ignorara hasta que se vaya o hasta que le de ulcera. Y créeme, esta vez no exagero.

Chris se encogió de hombros.

- Quizás, pero si nuestros hijos son compatibles y de verdad van a entablar alguna relación amorosa y llegan a tener problemas, no van a tener a mami y a papi tras ellos resolviendo todas sus dificultades.

Kaori hizo un mohín, sabiendo que su amigo tenía razón pero no queriendo admitirlo. Chris suspiro, volteando a ver distraídamente una de las hojas que tenia que firmar.

- Y... si las cosas empeoran, yo no dudare en cumplir esa segunda promesa Kaori – informo quietamente él. Ella simplemente cerró los ojos y decidió marcharse silenciosamente.

¤ -

¡Estoy muerto! – exclamo Duo, tumbándose sobre su cama. – Shin, recuérdame no dejar que Quatre me chantajee con sus ojitos de cachorrito.

El animal, que hasta antes de que llegara Duo había estado disfrutando de una apacible siesta, simplemente abrió un ojo, vio que era su ruidoso dueño y volvió a cerrarlo, sumergiéndose de inmediato en un profundo sueño.

- También te amo Shin – murmuro con sarcasmo el trenzado, demasiado cansado como para tomar a pecho la poca atención que le prestaba su mascota.

El sonido del teléfono hizo gemir a Duo ¿No podían dejarlo dormir un rato? El trenzado se levanto sin ganas para contestar la llamada.

¿Alo?

- _¿Duo? Es Kaori_ – se escucho al otro lado de la línea – _Mira, me entretuve en una reunión¿puedes decirle a Heero que no me espere despierto? Intente hablarle, pero la línea suena ocupada desde hace ya un rato._

Duo resistió un suspiro.

- Ok. – acepto con algo de duda. – Ahorito voy.

- _Gracias, eres un ángel._

"Pues vayamos con la fiera" se dijo así mismo, levantándose para ir con su prometido.

¤ -

- Malditos problemas – mascullo Heero con molestia, intentando resolver sin éxito su tarea de matemáticas. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la mente, motivo por el cual no podía razonar del todo bien y resolver los problemas. De reojo vio un gato de cerámica adornando su escritorio y le vino un recuerdo a la mente.

_Estaba esperando a un, como de costumbre, acelerado Duo una mañana cuando algo restregándose contra sus piernas lo hizo dar un salto._

_¿Neko? (2) – se pregunto en voz alta._

_¿Dijiste algo? – grito desde su habitación Duo, ya que al estar Heero al pie de las escaleras el trenzado había podido escucharlo perfectamente._

_- Nada, que no sabía que tenías un gato._

_- Ah, si – sonrió el chico al bajar rápidamente hacia el japonés – Es que casi no le gusta estar adentro de la casa mas que en las noches. Es un vago, se llama Shin._

_¿Shin? Tu gato no tiene nada de divino (3)_

_¿Eh?_

_Heero sacudió la cabeza._

_- Nada. – contesto algo secamente – Solo me preguntaba porque le pusiste ese nombre a tu mascota._

_- Ah, pues su nombre completo es Shinigami, pero como eso esta muy largo lo abrevio a Shin._

_- Shinigami... – susurro Heero con sorpresa y examino al gato unos segundos antes de cabecear - Le queda algo mas... creí que no sabías japonés._

_- Y no se – reitero el trenzado, sonriendo mientras acariciaba al gato quien ronroneaba y cerraba los ojos con placer – Pero mi papá me ayudo a ponerle el nombre._

_- Hn._

_- Aunque pobre, lo ignoro muy seguido, pero de todos modos lo quiero mucho... me lo dio alguien especial antes de que esa persona se marchara. – contó con tristeza el trenzado, sumido en sus propios pensamientos._

_¿Quien? – cuestiono con algo de recelo el ojiazul._

_Pestañeando, Duo miro el reloj de soslayo y sus ojos se agrandaron._

_¡Oh, no, llegaremos tarde! – exclamo, alarmado y tomando de la mano a Heero lo saco de la casa ¡Adiós Shin!_

_Tan distraído estaba por el contacto con el trenzado y por las carreras de llegar a la escuela, que Heero había olvidado la pregunta por completo..._

En la actualidad, el japonés frunció el ceño. Ahora no le caía la menor duda que esa 'persona especial' de la que hablaba el trenzado era el tal Farid. ¿Quién si no? No cabía otra explicación para la melancolía que había detectado ese día en la voz del muchacho... ese gato se lo había regalado su ex.

¡Maldición! – grito, enfadado consigo mismo. – No es momento de estar pensando en idioteces – se dijo, pero no pudo evitar el seguir meditando sobre su prometido...

Tan concentrado estaba, que salto un poco cuando tocaron a la puerta.

"Que no sea Relena" rogó Heero a cualquier dios dispuesto a escucharlo mientras se levantaba a abrir la puerta.

Algún cruel compañero suyo le había dado su dirección a la rubia y desde entonces la muchacha lo visitaba todos los días, declarándole su amor, pidiéndole una oportunidad y a veces cantándole la serenata. Y aunque muy en el fondo el muchacho admitía que era algo entretenido ver las ridiculeces de la chica, la mayoría del tiempo sentía molestia al pensar en la rubia.

Ya listo para mandar a volar a la jovencita, Heero no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa al ver quien era su visitante.

¿Duo? – pregunto incrédulamente, antes de fruncir el ceño. Su prometido había estado evitándolo desde la llegada de Farid y él tenia demasiada dignidad como para ir a buscarlo. Además... ¿qué le diría¿Qué ya sabia todo sobre su ex-novio y como pensaba cancelar su compromiso? Prefería no verlo, cada que lo veía no podía evitar el enfurecerse...

Aparentemente notando su molestia, Duo se removió incómodamente.

- Si... ya se que has de estar ocupado, pero tu mamá me hablo y me pidió que te dijera que no la esperes despierta, que intento hablarte pero que la línea estaba ocupada.

Heero levanto una ceja. Esa era una obvia mentira.

- El teléfono esta desocupado, no le hablado a nadie.

Duo pareció algo desconcertado, haciéndole saber a Heero de inmediato que quien había mentido era su madre, no el chico frente a él.

- Olvídalo, se han de haber cruzado las llamadas o algo. – le dijo neutralmente, mientras por dentro maldecía a su entrometida progenitora.

- Ah – murmuro el trenzado, luciendo bastante extrañado. – Mmm, bueno pues yo me voy, estoy bastante cansado, nada más venia a avisarte eso.

Heero, quien ya estaba cerrando la puerta, la abrió súbitamente clavando su mirada en él, sus ojos brillando intensamente con una emoción que el trenzado no pudo identificar.

"¿Y ahora que demonios dije" se angustió el muchacho.

- Pero que rápido eres. – mascullo el ojiazul, crispando sus puños fuertemente, visiblemente molesto – Apenas unos días que no nos vemos y ya estas en actividades _extra-curriculares_. – siseo con despreció el japonés.

¿Eh? – el otro no entendía nada, así es que meneo la cabeza y contesto lo mejor que pudo – Pues si, no te iba a estar esperando.

�¿Que! – soltó con asombro Heero. ¡El descaro del chico...!

- Quatre necesita mucha ayuda y como yo si soy su amigo pues voy a apoyarlo. – se defendió Duo acaloradamente – Y mira que tenemos mucho que hacer.

�¿De que diantres hablas! – pregunto con exasperación el joven.

- Pues de lo del festival... ¿acaso aun no te dice Hilde? – cuestiono el trenzado, indeciso entre estar enfadado o confundido. De pronto se le ocurrió algo – Ah, quizás también a ella le sonó la línea ocupada. Con eso de que tu teléfono anda mal.

Completamente confundido y no sabiendo que hacer, Heero solo atino a preguntar:

¿Qué tenía que decirme?

- Lo del festival, si podrías ayudar porque Quatre de veritas que necesita ayuda – explico animadamente Duo, ignorando el anterior genio de su prometido – Hasta nos vamos a reunir los fines de semanas... bueno, si nos da chance la escuela. – cruzándose de brazos farfullo por lo bajo – Malditos malagradecidos, mas vale que no presionen a Q, que si no...

¿Festival? – repitió Heero.

Duo suspiro, desesperado.

- Si Heero, festival. Evento en el que se conmemora algo. Juegos, risas, diversión¿captas? – frunciendo el ceño ante la inusual lentitud del otro – Como sea, si tu no ayudas, ya ayudara Farid.

Eso pareció despertar al japonés.

- Deja de meterlo en la conversación – se molesto de inmediato el ojiazul.

¿Ah¿De que hablas? Es la primera vez que lo menciono...

"No en mi cabeza..." pensó Heero, pero se rehusó a admitir que había cometido un error. Su corazón se acelero del enfado y cerro los ojos, volviendo el rostro despectivamente.

- Y si no te cae bien Farid es asunto tuyo – siguió hablando el trenzado al no recibir respuesta de su acompañante – Al menos el no me fulmina con la mirada cada cinco segundos.

- Oh, claro que no. Ya me imagino que te ha de llenar de besos y abrazos. Si te vas a hacer novio de alguien, al menos rompe el compromiso primero. – informo con los aun cerrados – O al menos no tengas el descaro de mencionarlo. Ya se que no puedes evitar que los vea besándose...

�¿QUE! – grito estridentemente Duo, sus ojos abriéndose desorbitadamente y sus mejillas sonrojándose, tanto de vergüenza como de indignación.

- ... pero no andes pavoneando tu aventurilla como si nada. – continuo el otro como si no lo hubiese interrumpido. Abriendo los ojos y viéndolo fieramente Heero resoplo – Cuando gustes te ayudo a convencer a nuestros padres de romper el compromiso para que seas muy feliz con tu amante.

¡No me gusta que me hables de esa manera ni que levantes esas acusaciones tan infames! – grito rojo de la ira Duo.

- Y yo no apreció que me pongan el cuerno con un fulano de otro país.

- Sabes que, ya me harte, no tengo porque aguantar esto. Estas diciendo puras incoherencias – anunció Duo, su rostro entero mostraba su coraje y sus ojos lanzaban chispas – Se que cuando llegaste a este país, no te hice las cosas fáciles y me porte como un idiota, pero en esta ocasión el que se esta comportando como un perfecto idiota eres tu, Heero Yuy. Estas actuando como si esto te valiera un cacahuate.

- No tanto como tu – se defendió de inmediato el ojiazul, sus ojos centellando con furia, resentimiento y celos.

¿De verdad? – cuestiono escépticamente el trenzado – Entonces contésteme algo, su alteza¿Por qué te juntas tanto conmigo?

Heero entrecerró los ojos.

- Si quieres que te deje solo con tu novio solamente tenías que decirlo – espeto con frialdad el japonés.

- No me refiero a eso tu, grandísimo tonto – corto Duo con exasperación. – Sino a que pese a que muchas veces reniegas, sigues acercándote a nosotros (a Hilde, a Quatre y a mí), pese a que en tu salón hay gente que daría un brazo por pasar la mitad del tiempo que pasas con nosotros, contigo. – volviendo el rostro y sonrosándose ligeramente de vergüenza, Duo cerro los ojos – Pero a veces me pregunto si de verdad te gusta pasar esos momentos con nosotros. Me pregunto si de verdad nos consideras tus amigos o algo cercano. O si, en realidad, la única razón por la que te juntas con nosotros, es por algún retorcido sentido del deber.

Heero parpadeo, la furia en sus ojos siendo remplazada por perplejidad.

Ahora viéndolo fijamente, con una intensidad algo inusual en él, Duo pregunto con voz seria algo que había estado en su mente desde hace ya algún tiempo.

- Así es que dime Heero... ¿cuál de las dos razones es? – cuestiono el muchacho – ¿Tus sentimientos o el efecto del deber en ti?

Y en la oscuridad de la noche, Heero guardo silencio. Sonriendo amargamente, Duo meneo la cabeza.

- Eso pensé – fue todo lo que dijo antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse.

**Notas del Autor:**

(1) Recuerdo que en mi infancia oía muchos de estos rumores... claro que en mi infancia yo ni sabía quien era este tipo. Ahora afirman que compro cremas para el esclarecimiento de la piel, mientras que él afirma que se esclarecido "naturalmente".

(2) Gato

(3) Shin significa Divino.

Y ahí esta el drama... solo espero que no haya sonado muy de telenovela marca patito (o peor, marca Televisa).

En lo personal no me gusta mucho este capitulo, pero que se le hace... tenía que salir a la luz. ¿Qué les pareció a ustedes?

**Y ahora... ¡contestando reviews!**

**Denisse**: Je, gracias. Y si, pobrecito de Heero, lo hago sufrir de mas.

**Malak: **El final se acerca, dos capitulos mas y bye fic. Y Heero... pues ya ves como la riega el muchacho...

**Marion**: Si, pero espero que mi compu ya este en un lugar mejor... y aquí ya esta este capitulo.

**alba-chan: **Gracias, gracias y mas gracias. Espero no haberme tardado demasiado y que hayas disfrutado del fic hasta donde va.

**lady darkness: **No me tientes, que ya no quiero alargar mas la historia. Pero lo cierto es que si, el otro cap. Estuvo algo corto.

**AGUILA FANEL:** Pues si... y ya ves como pago su ingenuidad Duo. Y sobre Heero... ya ves que el pobre no sabe muy bien como manejar esto. Y espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo.

**Shanna Hunter: **Gracias. ¿Qué se propone Farid, dices? Pues recuperar a Duo¿que mas? Y pues tiene buenas intenciones... aunque no para con Heero P

**Jotaru Aya Y.M:** Si, las cosas ya mejoran. Y si, los caps. son cortos, pero veo que a todos les encanto ver sufrir a Heero (bueno, a casi todos). Y si... Farid se va a llevar una sorpresa.

**Dark**: No le deseo esta terrible perdida a nadie... quedarme casi dos meses sin compu no fue NADA divertido. Supongo que es castigo divino, nos la pasamos tan metidas que...

En otros asuntos, me alegro que te haya gustado hasta ahora la reacción de Heero, espero que siga siendo así ahora que ya viste un poco mas de esto.

**Carmín**: sniff, gracias, sniff, mi compu era muy querida en esta casa... pero ha ido a un lugar mejor... una bodega. Je, ya en otros temas, que bien que apoyes el fic, y sobre La Diferencia Entre Tu y Yo, no te angusties, el fic sigue en proceso.

**Satanic Sasamy: **¡Yoshi! (¡Entendido!), además, 1x2 es mi pareja preferida, jamás los separaría... permanentemente.

**maryluzmty: **Este capitulo es el 8, el pasado es el 7. Creo que te confundiste por culpa de Así es que en realidad faltan el 9 y el 10, y tal vez un epilogo (dudoso, pero probable). La historia no estaba planeada como para ser algo muy "serio" así es que... las cosas no se complicaran (demasiado) por lo que se resolverán rápido. Tratare de no resumirlo todo y así arruinar la historia, gracias por el consejo.

Y otra nota... jejeje, me acabo de leer "Tortura" y lo que llevo (nada mas me falta el 5) me ha encantado, sigue con la historia.

**Mili Maxwell: **Pues ya ves, aquí estoy y el fic seguir�!

Si, Duo se pasa de inocente y Heero es demasiado celoso, y ya vez, por los celos la riega, pero que se le hace. Ahora si ya nada mas dos capitulaos mas y PUM, fin del cuento. Y sobre nuevas historias... pues vendrá (posiblemente) la secuela de esta.

**Angeli Murasaki: **Sip, me tarde, pero gracias por seguir pendiente del fic.

**akane himura: **No me molesta que lo guardes en tu compu, al contrario. Y con lo de Farid... ya veremos.

**Kana Yuy: **Pues si, pero Heero sufre por necio. En vez de decirle a Duo de buena manera, mira con lo que sale... hombres. Y no te angusties, Farid nomás molesta por un rato.

**Roquel: **Sip, 10 capítulos. Y sip, Heero es un terco. Sobre lo del epilogo... lo estoy pensando. Lo mas probable es que si, pero aun no se. Y sobre La Diferencia Entre Tu Y Yo, ya se subire un nuevo cap. y un Interludio.

**Tere Potter: **Gracias, tratare de darme prisa para que sigas disfrutando de esta alocada historia.

**Akira Meadowes (¿no eres shizu-sama?): **Je, con miles de dificultades, pero si, Heero y Duo se quedan juntos. Lo del lemon... ergh, no, en este no va a haber lemon, porque donde termina la relación de Duo y Heero aun esta muy "fresca" para algo como eso. Pero si hago una secuela (que aun no es 100 seguro) si habrá lemon.

**hermionepotter: **Pero... es que los celos de Heero son fundamentales. Ahorita que Duo se pusiera celoso seria muy tonto. Además... aunque casi imperceptible, si se puso un poco celosillo de Relena. Y... mil perdón por las tardanzas, tratare de darme mas prisas en las actualizaciones. Muchísimas gracias por elogiar el fic, de veras.

**Hopeandlove1: **Gracias por esperar pacientemente, espero no haberte defraudado y espero actualizar mas seguido, aunque de todos modos ya casi termina el fic.

**Kilia: **Farid es el ex de Duo. No, no los separara... así que puedes dejar de apuntar esa pistola a las sienes de Farid.

**Anyanka Khushrenada: **Claro que se quien eres. ¡Nemesis! Bueno, la antigua Nemesis. Gracias por los comentarios, Kaori esta medio loca pero veo que a mucha gente le cayo bien. Tus preguntas, pues ya viste que Farid le ha estado haciendo la vida de cuadritos a Heero y que este ya se puso celoso. Trowa... si le gustaba Duo, pero ya lo anda olvidando con ayudadita de Quatre.

Y los fics claro que lo puedes mandar.

**caro belen: **Gracias y viniendo de una no ávida del yaoi es un cumplido enorme. Y no te preocupes, el fic seguira... Relena vivira, pero al menos si dejare a Quatre con Trowa.

**walkietalkie9hotmail: **Porque Dios dijo: "Anira, solo podrán ser diez los mandamientos que..." Ergh, no te creas. Pues son diez porque de hecho iban a ser cinco... y como que ya me pase, no puedo alargar mas la serie. No te apures, a lo mejor hay una secuela. Y Farid... pues ya viste quien es.

**lady darkness**: Así seguiré...

**Rurouni Andrea: **Gracias, gracias y otro gracias. Espero actualizar mas seguido para no dejarlos con las ansias.


	10. ¿Declaración amorosa? La confusión de Du...

** Notas:** Deseo ofrecer a todos los lectores una profunda disculpa por el retraso. Debido a cuestiones sentimentales (de amistad, no amorosas) me he visto sumergida en un gran lío depresivo. No me deprimí yo – mis amigas si, pero aun así me afecta. Debido a esto estoy segura que comprenderán que no me sentí con ánimos para escribir comedia... y como que apresurar algo tan solo por falta de tiempo, hubiera quedado muy chafa (o mas de lo que esta, dependiendo de la perspectiva que tengan de este capítulo). Sin mas que decir... espero que disfruten el capitulo.

** Episodio 9¿Declaración amorosa? La confusión de Duo-kun.**

_ '- Velo de este modo. Duo y Heero odian su compromiso, si ese chico llamado Farid conquista a Duo, entonces ya tiene una excusa más valida que no darle una prueba al compromiso. Pueden afirmar sinceramente que lo intentaron, no funciono y Duo ya tiene pareja. Sería perfecto¿no creen?_

"Si, perfecto" pensó Heero, recostado en su cama y viendo el techo como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo "Excepto que ya no estoy tan seguro de querer romper el dichoso compromiso..."

Todo había sido muy simple: Su madre le había dicho que tenía un prometido, lo había alejado del país que llamaba hogar, arrancado de las pocas amistades que tenía y despojado de todo lo que concebía como familiar para llevarlo a un país narcisista en el que todos pensaban en el beneficio propio. Y todo para conocer a su tan mencionado prometido. Era obvio que debía de odiarlo, era natural, era lo _ esperado_...

Si tan solo el chico no fuera tan _lindo_.

Y no lo decía por el físico del muchacho (que, y Heero admitía a regañadientes, también tenía un cuerpo fantástico) sino por su personalidad. Era adorablemente ingenuo, con carácter alegre y vivaracho, inteligente si bien algo denso con respecto a varias cosas, se preocupaba por sus amigos y pese a lo que pudiera engañar con un cabello tan largo y cuidado, no era nada vanidoso. Para colmo, ambos tenían gustos similares, si bien no todos; cuando estaban juntos Heero no se sentía tan incompetente, pese a que sabía perfectamente que sus modales sociales no eran los mejores. Con el chico él podía relajarse y ser... simplemente _él_.

No tenía que ser el chico que todo lo sabe, como lo creían sus maestros. No tenía que ser el chico que era el mejor deportista, como lo esperaban sus compañeros. No tenía que ser el estoico y genial chico popular de la escuela, como lo idolatraban sus fans. No tenía que ser perfecto... simplemente tenía que ser él mismo, sin expectativas ni nada más.

Si Duo pensaba que estaba mal en algo se lo decía, ignorando el hecho de que Heero debería de saber mejor. El trenzado podía retarlo sin reservas en cualquier deporte, no temiéndole en lo absoluto. Y el chico ignoraba sus momentos de incomodidad cuando no sabía que hacer o decir en determinadas circunstancias, quizás por que no lo notaba o por educación, pero jamás se mostraba decepcionado de ninguna manera.

Pero entonces vino importado de Arabia un problemita llamado Farid Alí. ¡Como odiaba a ese muchacho!

No solo era atractivo, seguro de si mismo y más grande y experimentado que él mismo, sino que para colmo era el ex de Duo, por lo que su prometido debía de tener sentimientos hacia él.

Dándose la vuelta y quedando boca abajo en su cama, Heero ahogo un grito de frustración en su almohada.

No ayudaba nada que los celos nublaran su capacidad para razonar, y nada lo probaba mejor que la estúpida discusión que acababa de tener con su prometido. De haberse mantenido calmado, nada de eso hubiera sucedido.

El teléfono sonó, sacando a Heero abruptamente de sus meditaciones. Con un cansado suspiro el japonés contesto.

'- ¿Moshi-moshi?

'- ¿Eh? – musito la persona al otro lado de la línea y el chico cayo en cuenta que su contestación había sido en su idioma natal.

'- ¿Quién habla? – corrigió con un tono apenas civilizado. Realmente no estaba de humor para nadie...

'- Ah, Heero. – dijo la persona entre una risita – Hombre, no te reconocí la voz al principio.

'- Hilde – declaro, por fin reconociendo a la chica. Recordando las palabras de su prometido, Heero suspiro de nuevo. – Hablas para decirme lo del festival

'- Sip – rió ella. - ¿Tú y Duo ya se hablan? – cuestiono con curiosidad – Se supone que yo te iba a hablar porque ya no se reunían en las tardes.

'- Hoy... hablamos – replico el japonés, no muy dispuesto a confesar que habían tenido problemas. – Menciono algo sobre eso, pero no me explico muy bien... – admitió.

Hilde hizo una pausa y Heero se sintió algo incierto. La chica no era una tonta, seguro le preguntaría porque Duo no le explico...

'- Bueno, - hablo Hilde, y el japonés casi suspiro aliviado al notar que su tono no era interrogativo. – Quatre esta en búsqueda desesperada de gente que le eche la mano con el festival. Duo, Trowa y yo somos "voluntarios a fuerzas" pero no es suficiente, así es que pensamos que tal vez tu podrías ayudar. ¿Qué dices, te anotas?

'- Supongo... – murmuro con lentitud. No era que no quisiera ayudar al rubio, porque, pese a no conocerlo por mucho tiempo, el chico era molestamente agradable. Pero no deseaba ver a Duo después de esa discusión... o quizás quería verlo demasiado.

"Ni yo me entiendo" suspiro el joven.

'- ¿A que horas y que tendría que hacer? – pregunto resignadamente.

Luego de que Hilde le pasara los datos, colgaron y Heero no pudo sino agradecer que la muchacha no hubiera sospechado nada.

Mientras tanto, Hilde en su casa colgaba el teléfono y rodaba los ojos en exasperación.

'- ¡Hombres! No les gusta pedir ayuda y hay que hacer todo por ellos – declaro a su habitación y luego sonrió pícaramente. – Sería bien hacerlos sufrir. – tras esto volvió a tomar el teléfono.

- ¤ -

'- ... y entonces Duo se dio media vuelta y regreso a su casa. – murmuro pensativamente Quatre – Eso es todo lo que se. Hace una hora y media me lo dijo él mismo, no muy bien, solo comenzó a gritar lo tonto que era Heero... pero sonaba bastante herido, Hilde.

'-_ Esos dos... me pregunto exactamente que le habrá dicho Heero a Duo. _– medito la muchacha al otro lado de la línea.

'- No lo se, pero casi puedo apostar a que tiene que ver con Farid.

'- _ Descubriste el hilo negro Quatre – _comento con sequedad la chica._ – Tenemos que ayudarles... y ya se exactamente como._

'- ¿Qué harás? – cuestiono casi con miedo el rubio. Y es que conocía muy bien ese tono de la chica. Cuando Hilde hablaba de esa manera...

'- _Que_ haremos_, mi querido Quatre. Que haremos._

... él era quien se metía en problemas.

- ¤ -

En la escuela Duo había hecho todo lo posible por evitar a su prometido, y, aparentemente, este estaba haciendo lo posible por evitarlo a él. Las únicas veces que lo había visto eran cuando habían ido a almorzar (aunque el japonés se había ido a sentar a otro lugar) y cuando habían ido a ayudar a Quatre. Aun así, ninguno había hecho esfuerzo alguno por hablarse.

Duo estaba furioso. No solo por las cosas que el chico le había dicho el día anterior, sino porque ni siquiera se dignaba a disculparse. Necesitando ventilar su enojo en alguien que no fuera Quatre (el pobre ya había sufrido bastante durante todo el día) y no queriendo escuchar la exasperada paciencia de Hilde, él había decidido ir a casa de Farid.

No que se hubiera molestado a siquiera decir hola antes de desquitar toda su ira.

'- ¡... un gran imbécil, descarado, estúpido, sin vergüenza, tarado, bueno para nada, cabeza hueca, zoquete, mal pensado--!

'- Duo – interrumpió Farid, apenas conteniendo su confusión. – Llevas casi media hora repitiendo esos insultos y aun no se de quien hablas ni que es lo que te hizo esta persona.

El trenzado resoplo con furia, sus mejillas rojas de coraje.

'- ¡Heero! – declaro estridentemente el chico - ¡Y el grandísimo tonto me acuso de tener una aventura¡¡_Contigo_¡¿No es la cosa más absurda que hayas escuchado! – pregunto, volteando a ver al árabe. Cuando el chico simplemente le dio una blanca mirada, Duo parpadeo – ¿Que? – pregunto mas calmadamente.

'- ¿Te parece absurdo? – cuestiono suavemente él.

'- ¿Eh? – soltó brillantemente el trenzado – Nosotros solo somos amigos – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

'- Fuimos novios – recordó el otro. – Y quiero volver a andar contigo – admitió Farid, haciendo sonrojar repentinamente a Duo. El chico espero unos instantes para escuchar lo que pensaba el trenzado, pero este seguía viéndolo, aparentemente sin comprender. – Te amo... La razón por la que he vuelto es para que seas mi novio nuevamente. – declaro abiertamente.

'- ¿Qu-Que! – exclamo con sorpresa el muchacho, por fin saliendo de su estupor.

'- ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? – suspiro con frustración Farid. - ¿No lo has considerado siquiera?

Cuando Duo meneo la cabeza Farid se sintió morir, pero siguió hablando.

'- Pero... ¿y ahora¿Qué piensas ahora? – seguramente ahora que le había confesado todo... Duo lo aceptaría.

Pero el chico trenzado lo vio con ojos tristes.

'- Farid yo... tu fuiste mi primer amor y siempre ocuparás un lugar especial en mi corazón... pero nuestra relación quedo en el pasado.

'- ¡Yo te dije que volvería!

'- Pero terminamos – recordó Duo – Y nunca me pediste que te esperara y si no lo hiciste es porque tu mismo no estabas seguro. – el trenzado desvió la vista – Eso me lastimo mucho, pero creo que aunque volviéramos a andar, también volveríamos a terminar.

'- ¡Eso no es verdad! – se indigno de inmediato el árabe - ¡Te amo y nunca te dejaría ir! – aseguro con fuerte convicción.

'- ¿Ni siquiera si tu padre te lo pidiera? – pregunto con suavidad Duo, sus ojos aun tristes.

Farid sintió como si le hubieran echado una cubeta de agua helada y se congelo al instante, la furia desapareciendo de su mirada.

'- Yo... yo...

'- Siempre has respetado mucho a tu padre, eso lo admiro y también lo respeto, pero no puedes negar que él no aprueba de relaciones como la nuestra.

Farid entorno los ojos.

'- ¿Quatre hablo contigo?

Duo le regreso la mirada con la misma intensidad, tomándolo desprevenido.

'- No me tomes por idiota Farid, se que eres musulmán y que tu padre es muy tradicionalista, eso me lo dijiste tu. ¿Crees que no se que clase de costumbres tienen los musulmanes?

Esta vez fue Farid quien desvió la mirada, apretando fuertemente la mandíbula. Duo tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le sonrió con tristeza.

'- Cuando nos despedimos... te prometí que si volvías seguiría siendo tu amigo. Lo soy... y lo seguiré siendo, pero no podría volver a ser tu novio, Farid. Nunca.

'- Ya veo... – musito Farid, desviando la mirada.

Duo lo vio fijamente por unos instantes antes de suspirar.

'- Será mejor que me vaya con Quatre... – declaro Duo, dando media vuelta para retirarse.

Antes de que se alejara mucho, Farid lo detuvo, sosteniendo su muñeca.

'- Espera – murmuro él, sus ojos en el suelo. Aspiro profundamente y levanto la mirada. – Duo, aunque no seamos novios... me gustaría seguir siendo amigos.

'- Claro Farid – le sonrió fácilmente el trenzado – Te puedo asegurar que eso nunca cambiará.

- ¤ -

Apenas y había pasado una hora en casa de su rubio amigo, cuando Hilde llego con una enorme sonrisa ladina, declarando que le tenía una sorpresa. Le había puesto una venda en la cara y lo arrastro hasta el carro de Wufei (aparentemente el oriental se lo había prestado) hacia un misterioso lugar, en el cual ella le tenía la 'sorpresa'.

Duo estaba demasiado ensimismado como para notar siquiera el hecho de que no solo eso era extraño, sino de que su amiga ni siquiera (a su conocimiento) sabía manejar.

'- Sabes Hil, quizás deberías ahorrarte la molestia... – le sugirió a su amiga con tono desganado – Con todo lo que ha pasado no tengo ganas de nada.

'- No te preocupes Duo – replico con alegría exagerada su amiga – Te aseguro que una vez que estés ahí querrás saltar como conejito... –_ huyendo de un sabueso._

El chico solo se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente. De verdad no tenía ganas de nada, pero complacería a su amiga por esta ocasión. De todas maneras no es como si hubiera tenido algo planeado además de sentarse y ser miserable en casa de Quatre mientras su rubio amigo lo miraba con simpatía.

'- ¡Ya llegamos! – exclamo Hilde, deteniendo el auto.

'- ¿Ya me puedo quitar la venda? – pregunto Duo.

'- Nop. Aguanta un segundo más. – pidió ella.

El trenzado suspiro pesadamente y dejo a su amiga hacer faramalla y media para bajarlo del auto y guiarlo hasta donde quiera que hubieran llegado. Escucho como Hilde tocaba una puerta y esta era abierta. Al entrar, escucho una risita reprimida femenina, pero no era de la chica guiándolo.

"Se me hace familiar esa voz..." medito el muchacho, ligeramente interesado.

'- Cuidado Duo, vamos a subir unas escaleras. – informo su amiga, tremendamente divertida por alguna extraña razón.

"¿Qué le sucede?" se pregunto, cada vez con mas curiosidad "¿Cree que me voy a caer o que? Mm, estos escalones se parecen a los de mi casa."

'- Ahora si, nada mas entramos a esta habitación y te quito la venda, Duis.

Duo asintió, pero frunció el ceño ante la manera en la que lo llamo su compañera. Escucho oyó un respingo al tiempo que Hilde le quitaba la venda. Al trenzado casi le da un ataque cardíaco al ser su primera visión la de su prometido, sentado en su cama con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro. Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera reaccionar la puerta tras Duo se cerro de un azoton y escucharon como le echaron seguro desde afuera.

'- ¡Y ahí se quedaran hasta que resuelvan el problema! – se escucho la risa de Kaori.

Duo bufo, mas que nada para cubrir su sorpresa mientras Heero aun lucía un tanto desconcertado. El trenzado no espero a más reacciones del japonés y se dirigió a la ventana. Si tenía que tirarse del segundo piso de la casa de su prometido para no hablar con este, que así fuera.

Mas sin embargo sus planes se vieron frustrados al ver que la ventana estaba sellada con madera.

'- ¿Qué demonios!

'- Ohh, Duuuuooo – canturreo Hilde desde afuera – He de suponer que esa exclamación significa que ya notaste la ayudadita que me dio Wu con las ventanas mientras todos estábamos en la escuela.

La ceja de Duo tembló y murmuro unas cuantas maldiciones por lo bajo.

'- Y ni crean que el tiempo es problema – siguió hablando la chica – La señora Kaori es una mujer taaaan comprensiva, que ha dicho que si es necesario que Heero falte a la escuela para aclarar todo con su 'corazoncito', que así sea.

'- Estoy segura de que puedo convencer a Chris de darte unas vacaciones también Duo. – sugirió Kaori, no sin cierto trazo de amenaza en su voz.

Un silencio sepulcral reino en el cuarto después de eso. El japonés suspiro. No estaba muy de acuerdo con lo que ambas mujeres estaban haciendo pero bien podía aprovecharlo. Después de todo, no él no había tenido el valor para confrontar a su prometido.

'- Sabía que esas dos no se debían de conocer. – fue el primer comentario que soltó Heero y no pudo evitar sonreír con cierto nerviosismo. – Oyes... yo... no se que decir, pero si se que fue algo así como... erg – murmuro Heero, dándole vueltas al asunto. Odiaba estar nervioso, lo hacia parecer un completo imbécil. – Pues como que mi culpa lo de anoche.

'- ¿'Como que tu culpa'? – gruño Duo.

Heero soltó otro suspiro.

'- Completamente mi culpa – accedió. – Lo... siento – ofreció una disculpa, no sin esfuerzo. – No debí decir esas cosas sobre... Farid – escupió con despreció el nombre.

'- Eso esta bien – se encogió de hombros el otro. – Creo que tú habías notado algo en Farid que yo no.

'- ¿Que? – cuestiono con confusión Heero.

'- Me acabo de enterar que quería volver a andar conmigo. Se me declaro.

De inmediato Heero sintió el ardor de los celos recorrer su cuerpo con rapidez. Oh, las ganas que tenía de gritarle al trenzado en ese momento.

"No" se dijo así mismo, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Piensa racionalmente. No cometas el mismo error de ayer" se recordó y respiro profundamente un par de veces, calmándose.

'- ¿Era... tu novio? – se animo a preguntar, recordando que Duo no sabía que ya todos sus conocidos estaban enterados de su antigua relación con el árabe.

'- Si, ya hace tiempo. – cabeceo Duo – Pero cortamos y antes de que se fuera yo le prometí que siempre seríamos amigos... en parte por eso no se me ocurrió que quisiera… ejem, pues algo más. Pero para mi eso ya es historia antigua. Mi relación amorosa con él, me refiero – aclaro el trenzado. – Ahora somos amigos. Solo amigos.

'- Bien – dijo con resolución Heero. Se alegraba de que el conflicto por fin hubiera sido resuelto...

'- De cualquier manera pienso que esto es inútil. – dijo Duo, señalando la ventana – No veo porque hacen esto. El compromiso se va a romper.

... o quizás no.

'- ¿Que? – pregunto Heero, completamente perdido. ¿Qué no ya se había resuelto todo?

'- No pienso que sea correcto el que te fuercen a juntarte con nosotros – dijo con tristeza Duo – Y lo del compromiso ya llego muy lejos. Así es que... pues se acabo. Voy a hablar bien con mi papá, si no para lograr que rompa el compromiso, al menos para que evite que te juntes tanto con nosotros siendo que tú odias eso.

Decir que Heero estaba furioso era como decir que Duo tenía el cabello un _poco_ largo.

'- ¿Por qué sigues haciendo eso? – siseo el japonés.

'- ¿Uh¿De que hablas?

'- ¡Eso¡Esa cosa que haces desde que nos conocimos!

'- ¿De que hablas? – volvió a repetir el chico.

'- ¡Asumes cosas! Las supones, crees que se lo que pienso cuando no es así.

Eso molesto al trenzado de inmediato. Pero entonces capto lo dicho por el otro y parpadeo, completamente perplejo.

'- Pero... – Duo murmuro confundido – La única razón por la que tú pasas tiempo conmigo es porque papá hizo esa promesa con tu mamá. ¿Cómo esta eso de que asumo las cosas? Si esa es la verdad.

'- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Heero lucía completamente frustrado.

'- ¿No? – repitió Duo, confundido.

'- ¡No! – confirmo el otro chico. - ¡Maldición, Duo! – grito Heero enfadado. Tratando de tranquilizarse respiro profundamente un par de veces y tomo al trenzado de los hombros, sacudiéndolo un par de veces – Es decir, si, al principio si, pero conforme a te fui conociendo me agradaste y si me pasaba las tardes contigo y te acompañaba a lugares era porque me gustaba estar junto a ti. No por... – frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar las palabras que usara el otro – No por un _'retorcido sentido del deber'_

Duo se le quedo viendo, completamente sorprendido. De verdad no se estaba esperando eso. Heero desvió la vista, un sonroso adornando su rostro, soltándolo de pronto.

'- Solo... quería que lo supieras. – musito tímidamente – No quiero que pienses que no... pues que no siento nada por ti. Además... – agrego, tomando coraje e irguiéndose frente a su prometido lo miro fijamente, toda su anterior inseguridad marchita – Además, he de admitir que me atraes. Me gustas mucho.

Ante tales palabras los ojos del trenzado se agrandaron y retrocedió unos pasos instintivamente.

'- ¿Que? – sacudiendo la cabeza y tratando de no ruborizarse le lanzo una mirada fiera al otro - ¡No digas tonterías¡No me gusta que digas esas cosas¡¡Es molesto!

'- ¿Y porque te enfadas cuando te digo que me atraes? – gruño con molestia el otro, algo sonrojado. – Lo haces, me gustas mucho. – dijo con confianza. Una vez dichas las palabras, repetirlas era fácil...

'- ¡Por-Porque, pues porque no debería! – grito el ofuscado muchacho. - ¡Y deja de repetir eso!

'- Lo siento mucho, pero mis sentimientos no van a cambiar solo porque te sean incómodos.

'- No es que me incomoden... es el principio del hecho... no te puedo gustar. Simplemente no debería de ser así. Yo... tu... nosotros no nos deberíamos de gustar, eso es todo...

Heero abrió los ojos enormemente al ver al normalmente platicador muchacho batallar por decir algo correctamente.

'- Tu sientes algo... – murmuro sorprendido – cuando piensas en mi – afirmo con seguridad. El otro se sonrojo aun más, pero luego frunció el ceño.

Duo aspiro profundamente y estampo un pie firmemente en el suelo, perdiendo el poco control que tenía.

'- ¡Ugh! – exclamo con molestia - ¡Si, siento que dejar esta tontería del compromiso seguir tanto tiempo fue el error mas grande de mi vida!

Heero lo vio detenidamente, su exterior calmado pero sus ojos azul cobalto reflejaban una fiereza que Duo no noto en su lucha contra sus propios sentimientos. Heero apretó los labios.

'- Mientes – declaro finalmente.

La mandíbula de Duo cayó al suelo.

'- ¿Cómo...¡N-No! – grito con indignación - ¡No es así!

La pasividad de Heero pronto se transformo en una agresividad casi primitiva, salvaje. El ojiazul se acerco rápidamente hacia Duo, su cabello agitándose con furia.

'- ¡Maldición, Duo¡Ya déjate de estúpidas pretensiones!

"No..." negó frenéticamente el trenzado, su corazón latiendo tan agitadamente que era un milagro que siquiera pudiera escuchar lo que decía su impuesto prometido.

'- ¡No sabes lo que dices! – se defendió y trato de retroceder unos pasos, pero Heero tomo su muñeca. Duo sintió como un escalofrió recorría todo su cuerpo.

'- Tú... – prosiguió Heero – me deseas.

Duo casi se atraganta ante la audaz afirmación.

'- ¡Tú...Tú! – tartamudeo, esta vez completamente sonrojado - ¡Eres un pomposo ególatra, bastardo--! – desvió su mirada, sonrojándose aun mas al notar que estaban a unos pasos de su cama.

"Por Dios" pensó con mortificación.

Duo trato de zafarse del agarre que tenía el otro chico en su muñeca, pero solo consiguió que Heero tomara su otra mano. Así Duo se encontró con ambas manos atrapadas en solo _una_ del ojiazul.

'- ¡Suéltame! – siseo Duo al ver que pese a todos sus esfuerzos seguía capturado.

'- ¡No! – rugió Heero. Duo estaba tan cerca de él que podía escuchar su corazón. - ¡Mírame!

Duo meneo la cabeza frenéticamente y en su desesperación cerro los ojos fuertemente.

"Cualquier cosa... menos eso. Si lo veo en estos momentos, yo..."

'- ¡MIRAME DUO!

'- ¡Te odio Heero! – dijo Duo, sintiendo lágrimas de frustración llenar sus ojos, mas el líquido no caía. – ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente olvidarlo? – murmuro, sintiendo como sus energías se desvanecían – Odio esto, odio este sentimiento. No lo entiendo...

Heero relajo ligeramente el agarre que tenía sobre sus muñecas y las puso sobre su propio pecho, acercando así al otro joven.

'- Te comprendo – susurro.

Duo lanzo un bufido.

'- ¿De verdad? – pregunto cínicamente, levantando la mirada y viendo directamente los ojos del muchacho frente a él.

'- Si... – murmuro con intensidad Heero, toda su anterior agresividad marchita – Pero... ya me canse... – dijo, deslizando su brazo por la espalda del trenzado y acercándolo aun más. – de combatirlo... – termino, sus palabras distorsionadas un poco al colocar sus labios sobre los de Duo.

Duo cerró los ojos y se resigno al el beso, sus lágrimas por fin cayendo.

** Notas de Arkady (si, me cambie el nickname) Nekozukii:**

No y repito NO me gusto tanto este capítulo como hubiera esperado (al menos la última parte). De no ser porque ya tenía buena escrita me hubiera tardado aun mas en escribirlo.

Reiterando que si, ya esta decidido, este fanfic será de solo 10 capítulos, les tengo medio buenas noticias:

He de admitir que este fanfic lo actualizo mas seguido que "La Diferencia Entre Tu y Yo" porque recibo muchísimos mas reviews en este (ejem, posiblemente porque en este si contesto los reviews) que en el otro, pero para mi LDETYY es un fic especial... y muy querido por cuestiones que sucederán en un buen de capítulos mas adelante. Es por esa razón principalmente que solo escribiré 10 episodios de "¿Me QUE!", pero debido a la inesperada popularidad de esta historia y de que se ha alargado al doble de lo que tenia previsto he decidido hacer una continuación en la que mi mente (si bien no el teclado) ya esta trabajando: "Acepto" (título tentativo). Esta secuela se debe a que en este fic se planea dejar la relación de Duo y Heero 'colgando'. Es decir... en donde queda, se puede interpretar de varias maneras (desde mi perspectiva, claro, a algunos les parecerá "un final feliz").

¿Y porque son noticias solo "medio buenas"? Pues porque, debido a mi interés personal en LDETYY, cuando termine este fic me pondré al corriente con el otro y tal vez me tarde en escribir "Acepto", de un mes y medio a mas... pero eventualmente lo escribiré.

Por mientras esténse pendientes del último capitulo de "¿Me QUE!": _Detrás de ojos azules._

** tsuki no kirei: ** No llores! Ya ves que por fin Hee-kun reacciono.

** yume: ** Gracias, gracias y gracias. Y ya viste que Heero no tuvo que levantar ni un dedo contra Farid, Duo lo mando a freír espárragos solito.

** Kilia: ** Si, Heero es un bruto. Pero mira este capitulo, al menos ya hizo algo.

** kORET: ** ¡No, soy muy joven para ir con los patos! Je, ya en serio, gracias por la presión (no que sea bueno atentar contra mi vida...)

** Susuke: **Supongo que solo puedo decir "¿ups?". Y no te apures, las lectoras son la razón por la que sigo el fic, mientras ellas lo pidan, el fic seguirá. Jo, bueno. Perdón de nueva cuenta por la super tardanza.

** Satanic Sasamy: ** ¡Eso! Que los hombres sufran. Y no hay problema, el fic continua porque continua.

** Shanna Hunter: **Ah, no te apures, mas vale tarde que nunca, como siempre he dicho. Y me da gustillo que te agradara. Sobre la segunda promesa... je, tendrás que esperarte un capitulo mas XD

Sobre Anyanka... je, si me comento que te iba a matar. Que bueno que no lo hizo, me quedo sin una lectora :P

** Asusa Zoldyeck Snape: ** Gracias y no te preocupes nadita: el fic seguirá. Además ya falta poquito para su fin, así es que con la duda no se quedan... a menos de que muera, lo que esperemos que no.

** ariadna**: Gracias, que bueno que te gustara. Y ya se que comparados a capítulos como los de Anyanka y maryluz mis episodios están bien chiquititos. Y ya viste que para el deleite femenino ya Heero por fin se le "declaro" a Duo.

** Marion: ** Nuevamente hola y gracias. Tratare de terminarlo pronto para no dejarlas a todas colgando, pero todo depende de la escuela, mis amigos (que últimamente no me dejan sola ni un minuto) y la inspiración. Y si, Relena ya no sale porque no es muy importante...

** cotecristalacuario: ** Pues no... Farid no pudo separar a Heero y a Duo.

** Zei: ** No te apures que al menos ya mandaste el review. Y ya viste que Hee-kun ya esta tratando de solucionar las cosas... dale chance que es lento el muchacho

** Kawaii-Galatea:** Me encanto el review P No hay pro, seguiré escribiendo.

** Balucita:** Muchas, muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Me ponen muy contenta cuando me escriben personas que no son fanáticas del yaoi diciéndome que mi historia les gusto: mil gracias. Espero que no te haya dejado en ansias con la espera.

** maryluzmty:** ¡Exacto! Del epilogo sigo bastante indecisa, supongo que depende como fluya el capítulo que sigue. Y chica... tendrás que leer la secuela, porque efectivamente, en esta parte no habrá lemon. La secuela... si la escribiré, pero me temo que me tardare un poquitín (me tengo que poner al corriente con mi otro fic). Ah... y antes de despedirme quiero que le agradezcas a esa lectora fantasma por leer mi historia, que aunque no deja review me aguanta mis loqueras. Ahora si, Bye!

** AGUILA FANEL:** Pues ya viste la semi-reconciliada que tuvo con Duo y que Farid no le llego ni a los talones. Y Duo... pues ni modo, Duo así es de despistado, por eso Hilde se exaspera.

**Yoh Pajitapura:**

Primer Review: Te lo agradezco, una de mis eternas metas es no hacer a los personajes demasiado OOC. En cuanto a lo de Kyou Kara Maou... yo no he visto el manga (solo como dos hojas) así que no, no conozco ninguna página en donde te lo puedas bajar. Y del anime apenas y ví unos capítulos... Sorrys.

Segundo Review:

Ya lo continué... no hay necesidad de morir. Y no te apures por lo de no haber dejado review... ya lo hiciste y me puso contenta P así que si, seguiré escribiéndolo.

** Anyanka Khushrenada: ** Yo ando bien, gracias. Y que bueno que sigues visitando la página... ya hace mucho que no la actualizaba. Por lo del cambio de nick, ni te apures.

Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, y veo que pese a que no ha salido últimamente, la mamá de Heero no pierde popularidad. Sobre tu pregunta... en realidad no fue por eso que el Sr. Yuy dejo a Kaori... tendrás que esperarte a la secuela para averiguarlo.

Con lo de Farid... pues si, con su forma de ser ya se gano varios odios entre los fans del 1x2, jejeje, pero me alegro, al menos cumplió con su propósito. En este capitulo ya viste que hubo tanto resoluciones como complicaciones... al menos lo de Farid ya murió. En si no es que Duo sea distraído... es simplemente que él no piensa mal; nunca pensó en Farid de "esa" manera, así es que no entiende porque Heero esta celoso. En su opinión el japonés simplemente esta siendo irracional...

De lo del lemon... no llores! Aunque tengas que esperarte hasta la secuela del fic, te prometo que si habrá lemon. Y lo del beso... je, pues se quedo en eso, pero ya veras en el capitulo que sigue...

Sobre cuando actualizare la pagina... espero hacerlo el 5 de mayo.

** Fantasy: ** Gracias ), espero que el fic te siga gustando. Además, ya ves que Heero no sufrirá por mas tiempo.

** lady darkness: **No me tientes... el fic seguira en su secuela, no lo alargare mas.

** Jotaru Aya Y.M: ** No te apures, Farid ya llego a su final en la participación en el fic... y todos lo odian. Y el próximo capitulo es el diez, este es el nueve... así que el próximo es el último.

** Dark: ** Si, pobre Heero, sus celos nublaron su mente y se confundió. Y pues ya viste como lo ha intentado solucionar. Y no te apures, que mas me tardo yo escribiendo.

** milimaxwell: **Por que soy mala... me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente. Y espero muchos reclamos por dejarlo _ahí_ en esta ocasión. ¡Muajajajaja!

Y repito lo que ya he dicho antes: Heero sufre porque quiere. Quien le manda por no hablar... aunque ya por fin se ha animado. Y Duo... como Hilde dijo, Duo solo esta en la negación.

** Angeli Murasaki: **¿No te gusto la discusión? Je, entonces espero que esta si te haya gustado... y sobre lo de Farid, pues si, nomás sirvió para eso, para encelar a Heero y para que se pusiera buzo el muchacho...

** Hikaru Itsuko: **Si, los celos son malos. Y sobre ver a Heero sufrir: aceptémoslo, somos masoquistas. No seria divertido verlos embelesados de inmediato sin complicaciones. Sip, Kaori también es especial... y sobre la segunda promesa, ya lo verás... ya lo verás.

** kayla: ** Que bueno que te haya gustado. Pero ya ves que los chicos dejaran de sufrir pronto.

** Akira Meadowes: **¡Hey! Al menos lo hice un tantito mas largo... con este episodio apuesto a que también te vas a quedar picada, jejeje. Y ya ves que no actualice en una semana... escuela maldita, que se le hace.


	11. Detrás de ojos azules

Episodio 10: Detrás de ojos azules. Un momento para Hee-kun.

No estaba completamente rígido. Aunque tampoco estaba respondiendo de ninguna manera. Pero lo mas importante...

... no lo había apartado.

Heero sintió el palpitar del corazón del trenzado a través de sus labios. La pasión que había estado conteniendo tanto tiempo... estaba a punto de escaparse.

"¡Si vas a apartarte, será mejor que lo hagas rápido Duo!"

El ojiazul de verdad trataba de contenerse un poco, pero pronto se encontró besando al chico en sus brazos... besándolo de verdad, no el simple toque de labios que habían tenido hasta ese momento. Devoraba los labios del trenzado, imprimiendo en ese beso todos los sentimientos que había ocultado desde ya hace tiempo. Su frustración, su atracción, su deseo, su pasión...

La ansiedad desapareció y el cuerpo de Duo se relajo por fin, sus manos que se encontraban en el pecho de Heero subieron y se enroscaron alrededor de su cuello mientras el ojiazul tomaba al trenzado de la cintura y lo acercaba aun mas. Sabía que Duo estaba asustado. Podía sentirlo tan claro como podía sentir su deseo por él. Pero aun así, el trenzado estaba dejando que él lo besara. Que lo abrazara. Cuando obligo al otro a arrimarse a la cama, Duo lo dejo sin protestar. Ambos se separaron.

Duo se encontraba sentado en la cama, su rostro sonrojado y jadeando ligeramente por el apasionado beso que compartiera con el ojiazul. Heero se encontraba con el pie izquierdo en el suelo y la rodilla derecha en la cama, inclinado sobre Duo. Por su parte Duo levanto la vista y viendo el color en el rostro del japonés y la cercanía que aun existía entre ellos, no pudo evitar estremecerse.

- He-Heero – casi suspiro el trenzado, tratando de hablar, tratando de recuperar la compostura que el otro le había robado, de invocar el enfado que de pronto había desaparecido.

Pero con casi un gruñido Heero volvió a capturar sus labios en un ardiente beso que derritió a Duo, quien cerró sus ojos con fuerza y nuevamente permitió al japonés ultrajar su boca. Porque, pese a que aun lo seguía negándolo, incluso a si mismo, él deseaba esto tanto como el ojiazul.

** -- § --**

Pese a que se estaban muriendo por saber que era lo que sucedería, tanto Hilde como la madre de Heero habían bajado a la primera planta a darles algo de "privacia" a los dos. Además, no era como si los dos pudieran salir de ahí.

Así es que cuando escucharon agitados pasos bajando las escaleras, las dos dejaron lo que bebían en ese instante para volverse sorprendidas solo para apenas y alcanzar a distinguir el final de la trenza de Duo mientras este cerraba la puerta al salir de la casa.

- ¿Pero como...? – se pregunto Kaori con los ojos enormes mientras Hilde juraba por lo bajo.

- Pero que tonta he sido, por supuesto que Duo podría forzar la cerradura – se regañaba una y otra vez la jovencita – Debimos de habernos quedado a vigirlar.

Pero ahora, por supuesto, era demasiado tarde.

** -- § --**

_ - Tengo que pensar. Dame tiempo._

Con esas palabras Duo lo había hecho aun lado para levantarse de la cama e irse, de alguna manera forzando la cerradura de su cuarto.

No entendía muy bien porque el trenzado hacia eso. Era obvio que se sentía, al menos, atraído a él. No sabía si le agradaba su carácter (que, Heero admitía, no era de los mejores) pero al menos sabía que le importaba y estimaba. Bien podrían partir de esos leves sentimientos, conjugarlos con la atracción y formar una buena relación.

Pero había una parte, por insignificante o tonta que pareciese para otros, que Heero si entendía sobre la indecisión de Duo.

Orgullo.

Era inaceptable la idea de que sus propios padres eligieran a su futura pareja, mucho menos a su "compañero de por vida", mas mundanamente conocido como esposo. Heero no estaba seguro de querer a Duo a esos extremos, pero para eso quería mantener un noviazgo, para saber si de verdad podían llegar a enamorarse. Pero aun ahora sentía resentimiento, sin importar que tan leve fuera, contra su madre por robarle el poder de decidir a su pareja.

Sin embargo para él era más importante no dejar una oportunidad de ser feliz (si bien algo nublada por la interferencia de sus padres) con Duo. El saber si el trenzado opinaba lo mismo que él y prefería darse una oportunidad con él a mantener su orgullo y rebeldía para con sus padres, era algo por lo que Heero debía esperar.

Y esperar.

Y esperar.

... y para variar... esperar.

Heero suspiro.

"Este va a ser un día muy largo"

** -- § --**

En la escuela, al día siguiente Quatre, Trowa y Hilde esperaban a Duo en su usual mesa en la cafetería. Trowa comía tranquilamente, no interrumpiendo su ahora usual rutina desde que se comenzara a juntar con los amigos de su ex-obsesión. Mas estos dos se encontraban ligeramente turbados, Hilde escaneando con sus ojos la cafetería cada dos minutos, apenas probando bocado y Quatre mordiendo su labio inferior con nerviosismo, sin siquiera fingir que comía y sin despegar su mirada de la puerta principal de la cafetería.

Ninguno decía palabra alguna, Hilde demasiado ansiosa, Quatre demasiado preocupado y Trowa demasiado... pues siendo demasiado Trowa.

Hilde fue la primera en romper el silencio.

- Tal vez se murió – sugirió gravemente.

- _¡Hilde!_ – Quatre exclamo con alarma - ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses¡Le podrías dar malas vibras¿Qué tal si si sucede?

- ¡Hablo en serio! – se defendió la chica – Duo _nunca_ llega tarde al almuerzo, la comida es su vida. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste llegar tarde a la cafetería? – Quatre guardo silencio mientras Trowa levantaba una ceja con un gesto entretenido – Nunca¿cierto? Tal vez murió – concluyo ella con un cabeceo.

El rubio soltó un débil gimoteo y escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

- Además quien sabe que paso entre Heero y él ayer – prosiguió la chica – Duo ni siquiera me abrió la puerta de su casa y tampoco contesto el teléfono. Y Heero... pues apenas íbamos a entrar a su cuarto cuando nos aventó un vaso de agua de jamaica y se encerró en su habitación – sudo una gotita la chica. – Por suerte su mamá es amable y me dejo cambiarme... aunque las ropas que me dio eran chistosas – medito, recordando la blusa y falda que le prestara la señora. Eran normales, pero los estampados de pescado Hilde no los había visto en ningún otro lugar.

- ¿Qué tal si si le sucedió algo? – pregunto Quatre - ¿Y si se deprimió¿Y si esta llorando y sufriendo en estos momentos¿Y si se suicido¿Y si esta esperando, arrepentido a que lo rescatemos? – se angustio cada vez mas el árabe, levantándose para ir a ayudar a su amigo.

Hilde lo tomo del hombro y lo volvió a sentar.

- Te recuerdo que Heero no vino a la escuela y le presto su auto a Duo para que viniera...

- ¿Pero que tal si choco? – interrumpió el otro – Nunca antes había conducido... ¡Oh, Heero no debió prestarle su coche! – se lamento.

- ... Duo mismo nos lo dijo cuando lo vimos al entrar a clases – termino Hilde, sin inmutarse en lo absoluto por la interrupción.

Quatre se sonrojo y callo, pero Hilde le aseguro que estaba bien. Es decir, después de tanto tiempo de conocerse, la chica ya estaba acostumbrada a las exageraciones y melodramas de Quatre cuando se preocupaba por alguien. En parte ella tenía la culpa, no debió siquiera sugerir que Duo no estaba vivo, al menos no frente a un preocupon como Quatre.

De pronto sus ponderaciones fueron interrumpidas por una dramática entrada de cierta rubia cabeza hueca.

- ¿Dónde esta¡¿Dónde esta mi amado Heero! – les exigió saber apenas estuvo frente a ellos.

- No sabemos Relena – contesto mecánicamente Hilde, ignorando las lagrimas de cocodrilo que corrían por las mejillas de la acechadora de Heero.

- Algo terrible le ha pasado¿cierto? – pregunto, su voz temblando con sentimiento – ¡Oh, mi amado Heero! Seguro esta sufriendo en una cama de hospital, después de un acto heroico. ¡Y ese Duo! Apuesto a que esta tratando de usurpar mi lugar como la amada de mi querido Príncipe y lo atiende en estos momentos

"¿Qué demonios se fuma Relena antes de venir a la escuela?" se pregunto Hilde, viéndola casi con miedo.

- ¿Entonces porque no vas al hospital y reclamas tu lugar como la amada de tu héroe, Lena? – sugirió lacónicamente Dorothy, apareciendo tras la muchacha.

Relena pestañeo.

- Pero la escuela... – murmuro, algo dudosa.

- Estoy segura que no es motivo para frenar al amor...

Eso impulso a Relena.

- ¡Cierto¡¡No debo dejar que ese brujo de Duo me quite a mi corazoncito!

Tras este decidido anuncio, todos sudaron una gotita.

- Gracias por espantar a la loca, Dorothy – anuncio Hilde.

- No es nada, defender al mundo de Relena cuando esta en su fase lela es mi sagrado deber desde mi infancia. – se encogió de hombros la chica. – Por cierto – agrego, con una sonrisa afectada – si están buscando a cierto chico cuya trenza ahora luce más bien como la decaída cola de un cachorro apaleado, les recomiendo buscar en la azotea del edificio C.

- ¿Cómo sabes!

La chica solo les guiño un ojo y se fue.

** -- § --**

Quatre encontró a su amigo justo en donde había mencionado Dorothy: sentado en piso, recargado en la pared, sus arazos recargados en sus rodillas y la vista en el suelo.

- Conque aquí estabas – murmuro el chico con una sonrisa apacible.

El otro no contesto, simplemente siguió sentado, con la mirada clavada en el piso con obstinación, pareciendo meditar un grave problema una y otra vez.

- Si este es tu estado, y tú fuiste el que rechazo a Heero, solo puedo imaginar el estado en el que él se encuentra en estos momentos.

Eso pareció despertar al trenzado.

- ¡No lo rechace! – negó de inmediato, el fuego brillando en sus ojos, pero pronto desvió la mirada – Es solo... que no supe que decirle. Le pedí que me diera tiempo.

- ¿Tiempo¿Tiempo para que? – suspiro Quatre, sentándose por fin al lado de su amigo – Yo se que te gusta. – dijo con firmeza. Duo le sonrió con un dejo de tristeza.

- Quizás... pero necesito saberlo _yo_, Q. Hasta no estar seguro de lo que siento en realidad... no puedo aceptar lo que desea Heero, pese a que a mi me gustaría aceptar lo que él siente sin complicaciones.

La mirada de Quatre se suavizo. Ahora lo entendía... la verdadera crisis no era si a Duo realmente le gustaba Heero o no – en el fondo, el chico debía saber que así era – sino admitirlo a si mismo y superar heridas pasadas para permitir abrir su corazón con libertad.

Solo en ese momento noto cuanto daño había causado Farid.

"Maldito seas primo" mascullo en su cerebro.

Sabía que Duo no le guardaba – ni guardaría – ningún rencor a Farid, pero Quatre no podía sino que culparlo de la actual situación. Antes de que ellos anduvieran, Duo era receptible en su búsqueda del amor, abierto a las posibilidades y sin temor a involucrarse profundamente con las personas.

Sin embargo, después de su noviazgo con el árabe, el trenzado se había convertido en una persona algo... distante. No era algo que se percibiera fácilmente, pero así era. No se involucraba sentimentalmente con nadie, salvo sus mas cercanos amigos y jamás románticamente. El mismo Duo le había confesado que sentía que necesitaba pasar mucho tiempo conviviendo con una persona antes de siquiera considerar andar con ella.

"Maldito seas Farid" repitió una vez mas, solo para darse media vuelta y bajar las escaleras. Le gustara o no, este asunto realmente tenía que resolverlo Duo por su cuenta.

-- § --

Se había hartado de estar sentado frente a su laptop como zombie sin realmente prestarle atención a lo que escribía furiosamente. Bien podía estar escribiendo los códigos que tenía en su cerebro o bien transcribiendo la canción que su madre escuchaba escandalosamente en el piso de abajo. Al notar con furia que estaba haciendo lo último, casi destruye a su amada laptop, por lo que decidió que era mejor cambiar de ambiente rápidamente.

_ Tengo que pensar._

La Unidad Deportiva no había sido un mejor lugar. Los chicos contra los que había jugado básquetbol se habían aterrorizado tras solo unos cuantos juegos y habían huido como alma que lleva el diablo, dejándolo solo en la cancha.

Ahora simplemente caminaba alrededor de dicha cancha, apenas notando que no había nadie a su alrededor, demasiado sumergido en sus pensamientos como para notar tales detalles.

Por primera vez en quizá toda su vida, Heero Yuy no sabía que hacer.

Nunca le había gustado nadie. O quizás sería más correcto decir que nunca le había gustado nadie al _nivel_ que le gustaba Duo. No tenia experiencia empírica con el amor o las infatuaciones, las que otras personas aclamaban sentir por él obviamente no contaban porque no era _él_ quien las había experimentado. En la declaración que le había hecho a Duo, había actuado mayormente por instinto, y eso se dejaba ver, mayormente porque él normalmente era cuidadoso con la precisión de sus palabras en cuanto al terreno sentimental. Ni que decir del físico...

_ Dame tiempo._

"Ciertamente, pese a no estar nunca seguro de cómo me comportaría físicamente con mi pareja, esto ese eso demostró que lo que no se, puedo aprenderlo con rapidez." Se dijo el japonés, evitando la memoria del beso que compartieran él y el otro chico.

La sensación de Duo en sus brazos, como el chico parecía haber sido creado para acomodarse a la perfección en ellos. Las manos de su prometido, enroscadas alrededor de su nuca para poder profundizar el beso, su lengua, tentativa al explorar su boca, pese a que él exploraba la del trenzado con avidez y pasión, dejándose llevar por los deseos ocultos que...

"Esto no esta ayudando" se reprendió antes de que las cosas evolucionaran a mas.

_ Tengo..._

El mundo era mil veces más fácil antes de notar que no le atraían las chicas. Se graduaría, entraría a la Universidad de Tokio, se convertiría en un afamado programador de video juegos, ganaría un sueldo obscenamente millonario y se retiraría a los cuarenta a alguna playa del sur de Tokio. En algún tiempo entre esos años se casaría, probablemente con una hermosa chica japonesa de suave hablar y modales refinados, tendría dos hijos, un niño y una niña. El chico sería como él y la chica hermosa como su madre e inteligente como él. Todos vivirían en una modesta, pero cómoda casa en algún lugar alejado de las ciudades. Seguramente comprarían un perro, probablemente un labrador o si acaso para la niña un chihuahua.

Un plan cómodo, conveniente, cliché, tonto y simple.

_ Tengo que..._

Pero nooo, Heero tenía que complicarse la vida decidiendo que no le atraían las mujeres, su madre tenía que regarla cambiándolos de país y comprometiéndolo con un escandaloso muchacho que era absolutamente todo lo contrario a lo que Heero quería. Y, por supuesto, al disfuncional cerebro (o quizá cuerpo) de Heero tenía que ocurrírsele sentirse atraído hacia ese mismo muchacho, un muchacho que por mismo principio, por misma moral en contra de la libertad de elegir, no debería de gustarle.

_ ... que pensar._

Y que, sin embargo, le atraía terriblemente.

_ Tengo que pensar._

Heero siguió caminando en círculos en la cancha de básquetbol. Estaba harto, desesperado y utilizando todo su auto control para no marchar en ese mismo instante hacia dondequiera que se encontrara su prometido y exigir una clara respuesta. Una _ verdadera_ respuesta.

Pero, imaginándose lo que sentía el trenzado, la inseguridad que experimentaba con respecto a esto, Heero le estaba tratando de dar espacio. Algo que, si bien no había expresado verbalmente, con ese contacto (ese _beso_ susurro su mente maliciosamente) se lo había transmitido. Y él debía de concedérselo, se lo había concedido.

Pero... Pero... no quería que...

_ Dame..._

- ... tiempo. – resonó una voz a sus espaldas.

Heero se volvió sorprendido, viendo como un ligeramente sonrojado Duo veía con aparente interés al suelo, alejado apenas unos pasos de él.

"Si que estaba distraído" fue el fugaz pensamiento de Heero, antes de hacerlo a un lado y concentrarse en el chico frente a él.

- Me di cuenta... de que realmente no necesito tanto tiempo. – declaro el chico, su mirada aun en el suelo. – No necesito tanto tiempo para que una persona me guste. – su sonrojo se acentuó mientras Heero parpadeaba, perplejo – Y aunque no lo noté o me negaba a aceptarlo... creo que desde el principio me has gustado mucho. – termino de decir, luciendo rojo como una cereza.

Heero sonrió levemente, sus ojos suavizándose imperceptiblemente y acercándose lentamente a Duo le tomo el rostro con ambas manos y levanto su rostro para poder ver sus violáceos ojos.

- ¿Eso significa... que aceptas ser mi novio? – pregunto el ojiazul en un susurro, sus labios casi rozando los del trenzado.

Sus ojos brillando luminosamente, Duo sonrió.

- ¿Tu que crees? – bromeo con ligereza.

Abiertamente correspondiendo el gesto del otro, Heero sonrió.

- Que ya era hora – replico y antes de que el otro hablara sello sus palabras con un apasionado beso.

** Notas de Arkady Nekozukii:**

Un toque de humor, pero mayormente drama... y algo corto el capítulo, pero era necesario. Este es el último capítulo PERO... pero esperen prontamente el epílogo.


	12. Duo, Heero y otros

Tres jóvenes se encontraban en la entrada del festival, dos de ellos mirando emocionados el lugar.

- Para ser un festival de chamacos, les quedo chido. – comento uno de ellos, de cabello rubio y rizado.

- Si y hay chicas muy lindas por aquí, ¿cierto Wufei? – pregunto con una sonrisa ladina el moreno.

El aludido los observaba con aburrimiento.

- Si, como sea, me da igual. Solamente estoy aquí porque no había nada mejor que hacer.

- ¡No mientas, _bro_! – grito con una sonrisa burlona el moreno – Sabemos perfectamente bien que viniste porque tu 'domadora' te lo ordeno.

Una gran vena apareció en la frente del chino.

- Si, Mueller tiene razón – comento el otro – Que pena me das Wufei, todavía no es ni tu novia y ya te trae bien movidito. – se lamento el rubio.

- ¡Cállense! En especial tu Alex – exclamo Wufei, señalando al rubio – No hablen de lo que no saben. Todavía que los traigo a que hagan algo además de babosear revistas con mujeres de silicona... – mascullo.

- ¡Hey, deja a mis conejitas de _playboy _en paz! – reclamo Alex.

- Pues yo las abandono por esa de ahí – murmuro Mueller, haciendo un gesto para que los otros vieran a la chica a la que se refería. – Esta algo plana, pero que trasero tiene...

- Oh, es muy linda – concordó Alex, observándola minuciosamente. – Aunque se vería mejor si soltase su cabello de esa trenza y cambiase de rop-- ¿Qué te sucede Wufei?

- Si – hablo también con extrañeza Mueller – ¿De que tanto te ríes?

**Epílogo: Duo-kun, Hee-kun... y otros.**

- La verdad es que te quedo genial Quat.

- Gracias, Duo. Pero siento que pudo de haber quedado mejor... – comento dudoso el chico.

- Tonterías. Hiciste milagros con lo que te dieron esos miserables del Consejo Estudiantil. ¿Cierto Trowa? – le pregunto Hilde al muchacho a su lado.

Trowa cabeceo.

- Opino lo mismo que ellos. Te quedo excelente... especialmente si consideramos que no tuviste mucho tiempo para lograr esto.

sonrojo

- Gracias – murmuro el rubio, su rostro aún algo rojo.

Era cada vez mas obvio para todos (especialmente para Hilde) que al árabe le gustaba mucho Trowa. Por su parte Trowa, no parecía no darse cuenta o ignoraba al muchacho de momento, pero Hilde pensaba que si alguien les ayudara un poquito...

Un suave golpe en la cabeza la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Quita esa mirada de enferma depravada que te cargas y deja de estar pensando lo que sea que estés maquinando, mujer – le dijo Wufei por lo bajo, apareciendo súbitamente – Suficiente he tenido con los últimos líos en los que me has metido, como para que me metas en mas tan pronto.

Hilde hizo un mohín.

- Pero si ya se va a cumplir un mes – se quejo la morena. – Ya paso mucho tiempo desde que la hicimos de celestinos.

- La hiciste tú y me arrastraste a mí. – corrigió el otro.

- ¡Bah! No es como si tuvieras mucho que hacer...

Pero era verdad, ya había pasado un mes desde que Heero y Duo se hicieran novios. Un mes desde aquella noche en la que los encerraran, un mes desde que Duo había salido corriendo solo para deprimirse al día siguiente y un mes desde que ambos chicos habían llegado a la escuela con grandes sonrisas (en Heero menos prominente, pero aún notoria) y habían anunciado a sus amigos que eran novios. La felicidad de estos solo se vio superada por la felicidad de Kaori, quien cuando se entero se puso a bailar alrededor de la mesa, "La Danza del Triunfo"

"Simpática señora." medito Hilde "No entiendo porque los noviecitos no quieren que la vea..."

- ¡Vamos, Heero, vamos! – exclamo con una gran sonrisa Duo – Acompáñame a tatuarme.

- Hn.

Hilde parpadeo.

- ¿Tatuarse? – pregunto extrañada

- ¿Eres tonta o que, mujer? Si fuiste una de las organizadoras – cuestiono exasperado Wufei – Hay un puesto en donde te tatúan temporalmente.

- Oh, si, claro. Lo olvide – cabeceo Hilde, para luego darle un zape a su acompañante. - ¡Y no me digas tonta! Prefiero el termino distraída...

- Da igual – dijo él, mirándola recelosamente – De todas maneras, después los veo, tengo que ir a buscar al par de zopencos con los que vine. Solo pase a saludar.

Hilde lo miro confundida antes de asentir.

- Ah, los que quedaron traumados cuando te hablo Duo.

- Si, esos mismos – sonrió Wufei, aún recordando las caras de shock de Mueller y Alex al escuchar la obviamente _masculina_ voz de Duo. – Nos vemos.

- Si, bye – murmuro ella, viéndolo alejarse con algo de decepción.

"Que se le hace..." pensó entre un suspiro, ignorando unos ojos azul cobalto que la observaban maliciosamente.

-- § --

- No tienes porque quedarte aquí, aburriéndote. – murmuro con pena Quatre. – Puedes ir a divertirte como los demás.

- No te preocupes por eso – dijo con calma Trowa. – No me estoy aburriendo, me gustan los cuadros que exhibes.

- A mi también, son de mis favoritos – sonrió con candidez Quatre, pero pronto suspiro – Pero supongo que meter algo relacionado con la cultura en un festival juvenil, fue algo muy ingenuo. Nadie les prestara demasiada atención en medio de las demás actividades. – declaro, algo deprimido.

Notándolo, los ojos esmeralda de Trowa se suavizaron ligeramente.

- No digas eso. Seguramente habrá gente a la que les interese.

- ¿Tu crees? – pregunto con pocas esperanzas el rubio – En el club de pintura apenas y habemos 5 miembros... y eso es contando al instructor.

Trowa ladeo la cabeza con curiosidad.

- No sabía que había club de pintura en la escuela.

- Oh, es que hace poco menos de dos meses que lo abrimos. ¡Es muy divertido! – exclamo con emoción Quatre – Vemos bastantes técnicas y estilos. Una de mis favoritas es el rococó, al menos en interiores. Las pinturas renacentistas se me hacen muy monótonas, pero algunas logran capturar escenas muy... – de pronto freno, sonrojándose furiosamente – Lo siento, te aburro. – se disculpo, algo contrariado.

Trowa sonrió.

- En lo personal prefiero los interiores del neoclásico. – comento, ignorando lo último que dijese el árabe. – Suena un club interesante. A la mejor paso a visitarlos un día de estos

Quatre pestañeo, asombrado, para luego sonreír.

- S-Si, eso sería genial. – murmuro, sus mejillas sonrojándose nuevamente.

-- § --

Hilde caminaba con gesto fastidiando por los pasillos de la escuela, mirando al chico frente a ella.

- Aún no me dices que hacemos aquí adentro, estamos muy lejos del festival. – se cruzo de brazos la chica mientras Heero abría el salón del gimnasio. – Mira que deberías de estar pasando tiempo con Duo ahora que son novios. Y según escuche, creí que iban a tatuarse o algo así.

El japonés hizo una ligera pausa, volteando a verla de soslayo.

- Solo quería ayudarte – dicho esto se hizo a un lado para que pasara ella.

- ¿Ayudarme? – repitió en confusión Hilde, avanzando un poco pero al ver que el cuarto estaba completamente oscuro abrió los ojos enormemente.

- Se te ayuda como tú ayudaste Hilde. – y sin mas, aventó inceremoniosamente a la muchacha adentro del gimnasio.

- ¡¿Q-Que! – exclamo con sorpresa la chica, cayendo de sentón en el suelo.

Heero sonrió con burla.

- La venganza, como el agua, es mejor fría. – comento, antes de cerrar la puerta con llave desde afuera.

- Hoy he aprendido una valiosa lección – medito solemnemente la chica – Los mas callados son los mas peligrosos.

- Tú lo has dicho. – mascullo Wufei desde las sombras.

Hilde dejo escapar un grito de sorpresa.

- ¿Wufei? – pregunto. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Duo me trajo, solo para encerrarme – explico – Aparentemente soy parte de la 'venganza' de Yuy. – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

_- Se te ayuda como tú ayudaste Hilde._

Hilde se sonrojo al recordar las palabras del japonés.

- Ya veo. – murmuro y no sabía si debía de planear una venganza contra Heero o algún regalo de agradecimiento.

-- § --

Cuando Heero se acerco al sitio donde había dejado a su prometido, encontró a este con los brazos cruzados y moviendo el pie con desesperación.

- ¿Ya? – pregunto en cuanto lo vio.

Heero asintió, sonriendo ligeramente. Duo rió.

- Me hubiera gustado ver su cara en cuanto noto a Wufei...

- Hn. – la sonrisa de Heero se torno maliciosa.

- ... aunque pudiste escoger una idea mas original, de seguro los dos ya saben a que le tiras con esa bromita.

El japonés se encogió de hombros, completamente desinteresado. Una venganza era una venganza, no tenía porque ser creativa, solo efectiva. Además... había mejores cosas en que concentrarse.

Duo sintió dedos enredarse en el cabello tras su cuello y levantar su rostro para recibir un –como de costumbre– apasionado beso de su prometido. El trenzado no pudo evitar un escalofrío mientras que metódicamente colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Heero, su mente cesando toda función que no tuviera que ver con el magnifico espécimen que tenía frente a él.

Siempre, desde que comenzaron a andar, los besos de Heero eran igual de desesperados. Fuertes, apasionados, los besaba como si quisiera que este sintiera sus besos aun horas después de que estos ocurrieran.

Quizás, medito Duo, la fuerza y pasión con la que su novio lo besaba se debía a todo lo que batallo para poder estar en su actual status quo con él.

Ambos jadeaban ligeramente al terminar el beso.

Duo rió nerviosamente, sintiéndose como una estúpida colegiala al hacerlo.

Aún no podía acostumbrarse a su noviazgo (voluntario, no forzado) con Heero. No se arrepentía en ningún momento. Heero, pese a ser el 90 del tiempo inexpresivo e indiferente, mostraba dentro de sus capacidades su cariño hacia él.

- Vamos, si aun deseas tatuarte, deberá ser pronto. Sospecho que los recursos del puesto se agotaran pronto, es muy popular.

Ah... Heero aguantaría mas de media hora parado haciendo fila junto a él, solo para que pudiera tatuarse algo que se borraría al día siguiente. Eso era amor.

Duo se sonrojo de solo pensarlo.

- Jejeje, si, vamos.

-- § --

- Sabes, no tenías porque faltar al trabajo solo para asegurarte de que no fuera al festival. – se quejo débilmente Kaori. – Sabes bien que no hubiera ido.

Chris la vio escépticamente, levantando una ceja.

- Bueno, quizás solo un ratito. – admitió ella.

Su amigo suspiro.

- Dales un momento de respiro, Kaori. Sabes que te adoro, pero sofocas a la gente cuando enfocas tu atención de esa manera. Deja que ellos trabajen su relación solos.

- Hn. – se cruzó de brazos ella, haciendo un puchero. – Si hubiera hecho eso, no habrían andado en primer lugar.

- Aún no estoy muy de acuerdo con lo que hiciste. Pero te perdono porque fue por una buena causa.

- Y porque funcionó – recordó su amiga.

- Y porque funcionó – acepto el otro. – Y, porque, sobretodo, ellos lo solucionaron, nadie los obligo a nada, mas que a compartir una habitación por unos minutos. – haciendo una mueca continuo – Aunque no fue el modo mas apropiado.

- ¡Chris! – chillo Kaori - ¡Deja de repetirlo! No entiendo porque sigues tan preocupado si funcionó.

"Porque no puedo evitar el pensar que pese a que se hicieron novios por eso, hubiese sido mejor que todo los iniciasen ellos. Y que por no haberlo hecho, tendrán muchos problemas."

Pero Chris le sonrió a su amiga y no dijo nada. Al fin y al cabo, lo que será será.

- Ah, ya llegaron. Y se toman su tiempo, eh... – murmuro su amiga, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

Chris se levanto y se paro junto a ella, mirando por la ventana.

- Son tiernos – rió ella y él asintió.

- Claro. Y quizás tienes razón. Las cosas resultaron bien al final.

- ¡Claro! – exclamo con felicidad – Y ya ves, ambos somos muy sabios – comento divertidamente Kaori – Ni siquiera fue necesario sacar a relucir nuestra segunda promesa.

Chris sonrió.

- Cierto – cabeceo su afirmativa y se asomo por la ventana para ver a su hijo y a Heero caminar bajo la luna abrazados cariñosamente, mientras él recordaba esa segunda promesa...

_- ¡No! – meneo la cabeza Kaori. - ¡Prométeme que lo harás!_

_Con un suspiro y pidiéndole perdón por adelantado a su hijo, Christopher asintió._

_- De acuerdo – acepto al fin. – Pero – agrego con gravedad al ver que su amiga ya estaba saltando de nuevo, emocionada – si ambos no son compatibles y terminan odiándose, te advierto que romperé esta promesa – Chris la vio con seriedad – No le causare infelicidad a mi hijo, Kaori._

_Kaori le sonrió gentilmente._

_- Por supuesto que no, Christopher – hablo suavemente – Se lo que sientes, después de todo yo también amo a mi Heero y daría mi vida por él. – pronto se acerco a él confidencialmente - ¿Qué te parece si hacemos otra promesa?_

_- ¿Otra promesa?_

_- Aja. Si vemos que nuestros hijos no se toleran o aceptan como pareja después de un tiempo que ambos consideremos conveniente, la anterior promesa quedará disuelta por completo. De esa manera ambos estaremos más tranquilos._

_Chris le sonrió agradecidamente, pero luego sus labios formaron una mueca de fingido reproche._

_- ¿Ambos? ¡Si tú fuiste la que empezó esta loca promesa! ¡Yo no soy más que una inocente víctima!_

_Kaori solamente rió._

**Notas de Arkady Nekozukii:**

¿A poco de verdad creían que desde un principio a Christopher le valía lo que pensaba su hijo? Quizás lo hubieran imaginado de Kaori, pero no del papá de Duo. Y si, esa segunda promesa estuvo planeada desde el principio, fue por eso que puse al señor Maxwell muy tranquilo con la incomodidad de su hijo, después de todo si ese rechazo seguía, él sabía que el compromiso desaparecería.

Bueno, ¿qué les pareció el final? Es el primer fanfic serie de GW que acabo y la segunda serie de fics en general que termino.

**Omake 1: Los inicios...**

**Versión Inicial de "¡¿Me QUE!" (titulada "Los Padres Deben de Estar Locos")**

Heero era el personaje principal, siendo informado por Kaori que tenía un prometido y este se mudaba a Japón. Heero era quien no entendía como a Duo le valía lo que pasaba y Duo era un coqueto que se le insinuaba al pobre chico a cada rato. Ese fic iba a ser sobre el largo y tortuoso tiempo que le costaba a Heero reconocer sus sentimientos hacia Duo. La comedia se concentraba más que nada en celos, ya que NADIE sabía que Duo y Heero eran prometidos, los amigos de este último solo pensando que Duo se le estaba insinuando. Menos participación de Kaori y de Chris, así como la aparición de un personaje que resultaba ser la ex de Heero (y si, dije "la". Era mujer). Como agregado Duo era bi no gay, así es que Heero se sentía confundido al ver a su prometido coquetear con chicos y chicas (pero nunca se les insinuaba como a él).

¿Por qué abandone esa idea? Porque:

1) El humor era un tanto mas tonto y no tenía mucha lógica (si, Arkady se trauma si las cosas no tienen lógica)

2) Heero es un chico inteligente, y francamente para como yo tenía pensado ese fic, hasta _yo_ dudaba que él fuera TAN denso como para no reconocer sus sentimientos

3) Mi personaje favorito de GW es Duo, seguido de Quatre. No creo haber terminado el fanfic (si es que lo hubiera terminado) tan rápido como esta versión final, ya que en esa versión, Duo solo formaba un papel ligeramente importante... mas que nada servia como un utensilio para hacer entender a Heero de que, si, él era gay (parecido a este fic, pero de manera muy diferente).

4) Cuando lo empecé a escribir, simplemente me aburrió. Y ya saben lo que dicen de que si no estas satisfecha con tu trabajo, vuélvelo a hacer... y pues lo rescribí. Y así nació "¡¿Me QUE!" que evoluciono y creció tanto que creo que tiene vida propia.

**Omake 2: El misterio del título...**

No recuerdo si ya lo he explicado, pero en fin, si ya lo hice, mil disculpas por repetir.

Mucha gente me pregunta (especialmente a los que conozco en la "vida real") porque un título tan raro, ya que no le entienden. Supuestamente, en mi retorcida imaginación, "¡¿Me QUE!" es Duo tratando de decir "¡¿Me COMPROMETIERON!", pero siendo su trastorno tanto que, al no poder soltar "comprometieron", muestra su incredulidad con "que".

Así es que... de ahí nació tan extraño título... perdón si no se entendía y causo confusión ¬¬

**Omake 3: F.A.Q.**

**¿Por qué metiste a un personaje original para darle celos a Heero si ya a Trowa le gustaba Duo y lo pudiste haber puesto a él?**

Siento que Trowa, si bien si estaría celoso, no haría nada al respecto, a menos de que estuviera en una relación con esa persona (en este caso Duo). Yo necesitaba a alguien mas abierto y de hecho iba a meter a Solo, pero cambie rápidamente de idea ya que a ese chico lo ven muy seguido como un doble de Duo, solo que mayor y no había el suficiente tiempo en el fic para desarrollarle una personalidad que demostrara lo contrario.

Y así nació Farid Alí, que si bien Alí no es apellido al menos cumplía con su propósito. A muchos les cayo mal... tal vez les cayo bien a algunos (como catalizador, si bien no como personaje). Trate de darle una personalidad fuerte para que no lo vieran solo como un personaje de relleno mas, pero no se si funciono.

**Trowa tuvo un cambio de sentimientos muy abrupto... quería a Duo y luego le gusto Quatre. Eso no tiene sentido...**

Si se meten a mi cabeza... si lo tiene. Bueno, a como yo veo las cosas, Trowa no quería a Duo realmente... era uno de esos amores platónicos que pasan cuando eres joven. De esos en los que amas la 'idea' de alguien y no necesariamente a la persona por lo que es. Trowa amaba a Duo, pero ni siquiera lo conocía de verdad, así que ese "amor" no era real. De eso se va dando cuenta cuando medita sobre la valentía de Heero al anunciar ante toda la escuela que él y Duo son gays (episodio 6) y como empieza a convivir con Quatre... bueno, el rubio es encantador, así es que a Trowa le empieza a gustar.

**Oyes, tenías un buen dramón que desperdiciaste... debió de haber mas rollo con eso de Heero/Duo/Farid, hubiera sido un buen triángulo amoroso...**

Miren, se que a todos les hubiera gustado tener mas tensión, pero el fic se me iba a alargar (de nuevo) y eso simplemente no podía ser. Además, como sabrán por lo que dijo Duo, el trenzado estaba muy conciente de que si volvía con Farid nada mas sería por un tiempo, luego tendrían que partir caminos de nuevo. Y... ¿a quien le gusta sufrir a lo animal?

**En el Episodio 9, ¿por qué si a Duo le gusta Heero no lo acepta rápido y le arma un drama? Debió de aceptarlo de inmediato.**

Quiero que entiendan la necedad de ambos chicos hasta ese momento: Duo y Heero fueron una pareja impuesta por su padre y madre respectivamente, si a alguno de nosotros nos hicieran eso, no creo que lo aceptáramos y pienso que hasta sentiríamos algo de resentimiento hacia nuestro "prometido". Duo lo sintió al principio de la historia (episodio 2), pero luego se compadeció del otro al oír las explicaciones de Quatre y Hilde sobre como para Heero ese arreglo era peor.

Por su parte Heero ni siquiera estaba 100 seguro de ser gay cuando todo había comenzado, pero gracias a Duo y al notar que se sentía atraído por el chico se dio cuenta de que así era (episodio 3). Eso no quería decir que iba a aceptar la decisión de su madre fácilmente. De cierto modo, la negación de ambos sobre sus sentimientos hasta ese momento había sido una forma de rebeldía para con sus padres. Pero, en este capítulo, Heero simplemente no lo aguanta más y declara su atracción hacia el trenzado, en especial porque con sus celos no podía vivir en la negación más tiempo. Duo aun no acepta completamente esto, pero al final se rinde también.

**¡¿Es verdad que si escribirás una secuela del fic!**

Em, pues si. Pero como ya mencione, la historia tardara algo en salir. A los que les gusta mi manera de escribir y gusta de fics largos, pueden leer "Mi Juventud: La Diferencia Entre Tú y Yo", otro 1+2 mío (jeje, haciendo publicidad)

**Omake 4: Conversaciones.**

Lo que la gente le ha dicho a Arkady que quiere ver en la secuela de "¡¿Me QUE!" es:

1) A Heero y Duo en un lemon.

2) Que Trowa y Quatre anden y un lemon de ellos.

3) Que Wufei y Hilde anden y un lemon de ellos.

**Arkady**: ...

**Akron**: (con mirada burlona y tono sarcástico) Si Arkady, ciertamente lo que me has dicho es muuuy cierto: a las fanáticas del yaoi les gusta que las historias que leen tengan contenido, no solo ver a dos hombres tener sexo como conejos.

**Arkady**: (ligeramente sonrojada) Cállate...

**Akron**: Te librarías de todo fácilmente escribiendo tres capítulos de la secuela: en cada uno el lemon que te piden.

**Arkady**: Te digo que te calles... además, no solo me pidieron eso.

**Akron**: ¿Ah, no?

**Arkady**: No. También me pidieron que Treize y Zechs hicieran su aparición y...

**Akron**: ... que tuvieran sexo?

**Arkady**: ... te odio...

**Akron**: (sonrisa llena de satisfacción) Lo se.

**Omake 5: Preview de "Acepto".**

- Pues que deprimente – comento Duo, sin encontrar algo mas que decir.

- Por supuesto, este fue el ante penúltimo cuadro que pinto antes de suicidarse.

Duo los vio con extrañeza.

- ¿Eso hacen ustedes para divertirse? ¿Ver cuadros de gente suicida con historias deprimentes?

- Ay Kaori, y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntarte porque te consideran extraña. – se lamento Chris

- ¡Única! – corrigió su amiga con efusividad – Es única, no extraña. Dilo correctamente.

- Te estas acercando de mas a Duo – le dijo con seriedad Trowa – A Heero no le agradara en lo absoluto. No le gusta que nadie, sea hombre o mujer, se acerque demasiado a Duo.

- Yo no tengo ningún interés en Duo... además, Heero-kun no es de esas personas que pierden la cabeza fácilmente.

- Su cabeza no es el problema – le informo Trowa – Es su corazón.

_Te asusta, ¿cierto? Aunque en tu cabeza no exista duda alguna, tus sentimientos de inseguridad siguen floreciendo. No quieres que toque a nadie más. No quieres que escuche a nadie más. No quieres vea a nadie mas. No quieres que piense en nadie más. Quieres que te pertenezca solo a ti._

- ¡Cállate! – grito Heero.

**Palabras finales de Arkady Nekozukii:**

Este fic me tiene muy sorprendida con su popularidad. Espero que todos se hayan divertido tanto como yo y que esta historia haya cumplido con su propósito: hacer reír por un rato a las personas que lo leyeron. Me disculpo por lo corto (y tardado) de los capítulos, pero... pues no me puedo ocupar en esto todo el día (lamentablemente) y solo lo hago en mis ratos libres, como "hobby". Recuerden: escuela y trabajo son primero. Como ultimo favor, pido que me manden reviews. No por ególatra sino para saber quien si llego a leero todo el fic... tengo curiosidad.

Para despedirme quisiera agradecer a las personas que me apoyaron a lo largo del fic: Anyanka Khushrenada, Roquel, Angeli Murasaki, Shanna Hunter, Kana Yuy Maxwell, Crystal Ketchum Darklight, zer0oneoz, AGUILA FANEL, vickyng (a quien por cierto, le tienen que agradecer el 5xH porque esa pareja no estaba programada) Susuke Maxwell, dark, Malak, Satanic Sasamy, maryluzmty (lean sus fics!) y en general a todas las personas que me escribieron y/o me mandaron reviews, mil disculpas si no los he puesto. ¡Muchas gracias! Sin su valioso apoyo este fic no hubiera terminado (y lo digo con toda sinceridad, si no me escriben, jamás se hubiera terminado...). Espero verlos a todos en la secuela de este fic (o en otros de mis fic) sin exagerar debo admitir que todos han sido un público excelente, ¡gracias y hasta la próxima!

**Dark**.- Ya... ya lo termine. Perdon por tardar tanto. Espero que te haya gustado.

**Nahome** **Maxwell**.- Ah... okay. Y que bueno que te guste mi pagina y mis fics. Je. El epilogo, espero que te haya gustado

Para el de Duo, te recomiendo ir a mi pagina, "El Templo de Shinigami", ahí se entra minuciosamente en detalles sobre su pasado. El link esta en mi perfil.

Pasado de Heero: Telo resumire: Heero es criado por un asesino llamado Odin Lowe, el pequeño desde tierna edad ya manejaba armas y explosivos. Posaba como hijo de Odin, siendo llamado Odin Lowe Junior. De Odin, Heero aprendio eso de "sigue tus emociones". En una misión traicionan a Odin y lo matan, Odin le confiesa a Heero que esos años a su lado "no estuvieron tan mal". En honor a su... cuidador, Heero (aun inexpresivamente) termina el trabajo. Como resultado y (obviamente) sin su conocimiento Treize es herido y llevado al hospital, en donde conoce a la mama de Marimeia, que es enfermera ahí. Mas tarde se ve a Heero caminando en su tipico short y su top. El Dr. J lo ve y le dice que tiene buenos ojos (o algo asi) y que si quiere unirse a el. Heero acepta. En esta historia tambien se da a entender que la persona que mato al Heero Yuy original (el pacifista) fue Odin.

Pasado de Quatre: Pese a saber que significaria su muerte y no conforme con tener hijas hechas a base de su ADN, Quatrina R. Winner da a luz a su unico hijo natural: Quatre. Años mas tarde, el rubio de 13 años es un chico algo malcriado y amargado por no ser humano, sino clon (eso cree él, su padre nunca le dijo que era humano natural por que no queria que se sintiera superior a sus hermanas ya que él queria a sus hijos por igual). El espacio-avion en el que viajaba Quatre es secuestrado por los Managuacs, para indiferencia del arabe, quien de todos modos no queria volver a su casa. Al escuchar las razones de odio de Quatre hacia su padre, Rashid le dice que no deberia de avergonzarse/odiar lo que es, porque ellos, que tambien nacieron de probeta, estan orgullosos de ser lo que son. Dentro del grupo hay un traidor que trata de matar a Rashid, pero Quatre lo salva. Sin embargo ahora tienen un piloto menos y Quatre se ofrece a pilotear el MS. Rashid le da sus googles y todos salen a combatir. Como es lógico, ganan y Rashid le ordena a todos sus hombres que a partir de ese momento todos se referiran hacia Quatre como Quatre-sama ("Amo Quatre")

Pasado de Trowa: No lo recuerdo muy bien... hace mucho que lo lei. Cuenta como atacaron el carruaje de Trowa y sus padres (y hermana) cuando este era tan solo un bebe. Pero, de algun modo (que no se dice) Tro sobrevivio y luego fue criado por unos mercenarios. Un dia el grupo encuentra a una chica llamada Middy Une (sin relacion aparente a Lady Une) y ella comienza a vivir con ellos. La chica y Trowa se hacen amigos (o algo asi, ya sabes com oes Tro). El enemigo se esta enterando de sus movimientos y se concluye que hay traidores entre el grupo y se matan. Pero resulta que la que estaba dando información era la chica a traves de un collar (¿cruz? No lo recuerdo) que era un comunicador. Trowa lo destruye y la va a matar, pero le pregunta porque lo hizo. Ella le dice que no lo entenderia, que ella tiene familia y mama enferma y que por eso ella hace lo que hace. Al final Trowa no la mata pero si la abandona y le da a entender que ella causo tambien infelicidad a otras personas (como a el y su familia, los mercenarios)

Pasado de Wufei: Wufei se casa con Meiran, una chica un tanto ruda que insiste en ser llamada Nataku. A Wufei solo le interesa estudiar, pero esta chica lo reta constantemente, pensando en que un hombre debe de mostrar su fuerza o algo asi. Un dia Wufei acepta el reto, con la condicion de que ya no lo retara. Meiran pierde y le pregunta porque no es un guerrero si sabe pelear tan bien. Wufei dice que la guerra es una tontería, y los que pelean en ella tambien. Meiran lo critica y dice que no sabe lo que es justicia. Wufei simplemente replica que la que no sabe es ella. El maestro O le dice a Wufei que pese a todo no pudo hacer cambiar de parecer a Meiran, ya que, al ser atacada la colonia ella va a pelear para proteger un campo de flores, por que eso es lo que ella ve como justicia. Wufei le pide el gundam (aun sin terminar) al mestro O para salvarla. Llega y vence a todos, pero al sacar a Meiran de su MS, esta esta muy debil y le pide que la lleve al campo de flores. El lo hace y ella dice que es hermoso. Luego de eso se recarga en su hombro, para incomodidad de Wufei, que le reclama, pero ella no contesta: ha muerto. Después de ahí, Wu se convierte en el Wufei que todos conocemos...

**ladyyami-atem**.- Algo de tiempo, pero no mucho. Me da gusto que te haya agradado y agradezco de todos corazon tus elogios, me halagas. Y pues, en cuanto a mi manera de escribir, es la practica. Nunca publique mis primeros fics porque no me gustaban, por eso me anime ya hasta que gane algo mas de experiencia, pero nunca deje de escribir.

**Roquel** .- Si, ya era hora. De que anduvieran y de que terminará este fic P

Si, Duo es un necio, pero lo importante es que al final dio el si. Si, esa escena del POV de Heero fue lo que espere durante todo el fic. Porque, pese a el fic no ser POV, se le dio mas prioridad a la perspectiva de Duo y no tanta a la de Heero. Y si... parece que lo tienen todo. Pero claro, las cosas no seran tan faciles... sino, no habria secuela XD

Asagi Yami .- Jejeje, pues ya descuélgate, espero que el final te haya gustado. 

**Shanna Hunter.-** Hey! Si, y el epilogo tambien esta corto, lo que hace bulto son los omakes. Espera un poco mas y leeras la secuela. Y... lamento la tardanza.

Keysie Maxwell.- Gracias! Que bueno que te haga gracias y me alegro de que te haya arrancado una carcajada 

**yume .- **Lemon... ya habia dicho que en la secuela si habra lemon (o no? No lo recuerdo) aunque solo de 1x2. No se manejar los 3x4. Espero que puedas leer la secuela, para que continúes con tu auto-dependencia, a los autores nos conviene. Imaginate, sin lectores... que seria de nosostros?

Lune de Barlon.- Pues no lo puse pronto, pero mas vale tarde que nunca. Que bueno que te haya agradado, espero que aguantes hasta ver la secuela. The Yaoi Mistress.- Jejeje, pues espero que si te gusto tanto, tengas tiempo (y paciencia) de ver la secuela en cuanto salga. Koret Sirsep Leite.- Una curiosidad... que es PRIVET? Jejeje, um, perdona mi ignorancia. Y la perversión... abunda en el yaoi. No creo que haya una fan completamente inocente. Tsuki no kirei.- No... no fue boda, como pudiste leer. Y espero que te haya gustado el final. 

**KitsuneYaoi.- **Gracias.


End file.
